Let's Stay Together
by CallMeAddicted
Summary: Fight and make peace - that's what Emma and Regina do. But how many times can they break up then turn around and make up before they finally get it right? Will true love be enough in the end? (I highly recommend listening to any music mentioned in the story. It gives you the full effect.)
1. Chapter 1: Twenty-Four Hours

**_Hello :)_**

**_Just to explain the background of this story, it takes place just after the 3B finale. There is quick mention of Zelena being dead. It's assuming they have no reason to suspect Rumple of foul play (at least for now). So the general assumption is that she is, in fact, dead._**

**_This will be heavily focused on Swan Queen romance and their new relationship - so most likely not much going on in the way of plot twists and villains to defeat. Think peaceful Storybrooke lol_**

**_Hope you all enjoy!_ **

* * *

Chapter 1: Twenty-Four Hours

It had been a full twenty-four hours. Twenty fours hours ago, Regina had left yet another Granny's celebration dinner hurt and dismayed, and yet again, it had been Emma to come running after her. The others came out as well - David, Snow, Henry, Hook - but mainly they followed Emma to make sure she was alright. She'd yelled at them things like, "_Not now!_" and "_I'll handle it._" Finally after they retreated into the diner, Emma was able to catch up with Regina. Why the brunette didn't simply purple smoke herself back home to avoid Emma all together - well, she probably couldn't even tell you that. It certainly would have been easier, but something in her didn't want to avoid the obnoxiously infuriating savior. Maybe something in her wanted to be saved - wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Because right now, her sister was dead, her second chance had crashed and burned, and that filthy pirate's lips were all over Emma. Everyone was happy. But not her. Because evil queens don't deserve to be happy. But sometimes evil queens do need to be held.

So Emma caught up to her and despite her mind actively working to take control, her heart won out and it made the choice to purple smoke them both back to the mansion.

It was a grueling, emotionally charged night, followed by an eerily silent, heavy, gray day. They fought. Regina threw blows; Emma blocked. She tried pushing the blonde away (physically and emotionally). And ever the savior, she stayed. They said things like, "_I hate you_" and _I'm sorry._" Or "_I'm falling apart_" and "_No, I won't let you._" Emma cried; Regina wiped away tears. Sleep never came, but breakfast was made. Lunch was ordered in and dinner was half eaten. They stared, they reflected, shared revelations. Then they fought through tears to smile away the defeat.

Twenty four hours later, here they were.

* * *

Regina sits in bed against the headboard, knees to her chest. Emma kneels beside the bed and places a small glass of water and a bottle of pain killers on the nightstand.

"I'll be right back," she whispers. The brunette nods her weary head and watches as Emma leaves her.

In the kitchen, Emma's put a kettle of water on to boil. She searches the cabinets for a mug and tea. She finds them conveniently in the same cabinet, along with honey and sugar. Just as the kettle begins to screech, she hears the door bell. Turning off the flame, she heads to the front door. It's Robin.

"Look, Robin, I know you guys have a lot to discuss but she's really not in the mood right now. Just give her a little space."

"Suddenly you speak for her?"

Just as she's about to give the forest man a piece of her mind for his lack of understanding, she stops when she feels Regina's presence behind her.

In a weak voice, she offers, "He can come in."

* * *

Robin and Regina sit opposite each other in the study. Standing in the doorway, Emma checks with Regina before leaving them to discuss. "Are you okay?" When she receives a small confirming nod from the other woman, she takes her leave, closing the door behind her.

The blonde sits at the kitchen island sipping the tea she'd originally intended for Regina, but oh well. She tries to hear what's going on in the study but she's too far off and they're behind closed doors. She'd thought it would be too rude to stand outside the study waiting and opted to give them space. But now she hears the doors opening and Regina is showing Robin the exit. Emma takes a deep breath and tries to neutralize her face before the other woman walks in.

"Emma... I didn't think you were still here," she mutters quietly. She startled to find the younger woman, though she shouldn't be (they had been together the last twenty-four hours, after all). She still can't look Emma in the eyes. So she busies herself, rifling around the kitchen, looking for - well, nothing in particular.

"Can you please look at me?" she goes over to Regina, stepping right into her personal space. "Will you ever forgive me?"

The only response she gets is a teary-eyed pleading look.

"You will never understand how much I regret hurting you, but I need you. I realize that now - I need you more than I ever realized. You're my family. You're my home. I need you Regina, please don't cry."

Unable to control the tears, Regina buries her face in Emma's shoulder and finds comfort and warmth in her embrace. The paradoxical feeling surging through her veins right now make it harder to see clearly. This woman who she should hate, is the one person providing her with the embraces and the partnership she so needs right now - the one person telling her that it's going to be okay. As she feels the embrace become tighter and tighter, her heart swells in her chest and it feels like there is an explosion. The energy is so big and so electric, she looks up into Emma's eyes wondering if perhaps she felt it too.

She begins slowly, "I - I know you've probably never thought about this but Regina, if I'm being honest, the thought has crossed my mind more than just a few times. I was thinking - well more like wondering - if you ever thought about me? About us. Like maybe I could be your chance at happiness..."

Not knowing what to say or what to think, the brunette stands still searching her mind for some way to respond, but coming up short.

"Okay, maybe that was a bad idea. I shouldn't have said anyth - "

"Emma, shh. Stop talking."

She reaches one hand up to cup Emma's cheek and the other hand behind her neck to pull her closer. Leaning in the close the gap between them, she stops just shy of waiting lips and waits for confirmation that this is okay.

Not wanting to allow the woman to think too much about the present moment, Emma moves in quickly to capture salty wet lips. She goes in slowly but forcefully, hoping to convey all of her emotion in that one kiss. And when she feels the brunette sink into her arms and start to kiss back, she breaks away only for a moment to reassure her. "It's going to be okay. I won't let you go."

She goes in for another kiss, only this time, it's Regina who breaks away.

"What about you _boyfriend?" _The words come out sharp-edged.

Suddenly the previous evenings events played back in her mind and she remembered Hook. She'd made out with him in front of everyone and basically accepted his "courtship" proposal. But if she was being honest with herself, whatever she feels for him is nothing compared to what she feels for Regina. They make beautiful magic together, for fuck's sake.

"Oh, shit I forgot about him."

A familiar tension hits her body and with it an onslaught of familiar thoughts.

_'This can only mean more heartbreak for you, Regina. Get out now, while you still can.'_

"I can't do this, Emma," she pushes the blonde away, feeling the need for air and space. That familiar need to run - it never fails her.

* * *

Emma runs after the woman, who's now halfway up the stairs.

"No. No, wait. Gina just talk to me, please?" she grabs an arm to keep Regina from ascending further up and into the safety of her bedroom.

"Don't!" she pulls out of Emma's grip but stops anyway. She wants to say something. Emma can tell by the way she starts to open her mouth then pauses. So she gives her a moment. "I thought that because I was a villain, I didn't deserve a happy ending. But then I look at all the other villains and they seem to be doing just fine. Gold has his true love and he's the Dark One! Hook is a liar. He neglected to tell you about Henry being in danger. He taught him how to cheat. He lied about helping Ariel and Prince Eric - _I_ helped Ariel and fucking Eric. _I _did that shit in Neverland, but all you seem to notice is that he sold his ship for you?"

Feeling the sting of Regina's truthful venom, Emma starts to speak but is cut off.

"And you know, you've run around the past few days with this resentment - treating me like I was invisible and I understood. You were under a lot of pressure. You missed the comfort and safety of New York. You wanted to get back to normalcy and good memories. Sweetie, I gave you that. I gave you a home."

Now Emma's the one teary-eyed and she thinks to herself, _'How could I have been so blind?'_

"I think it's not because I'm a villain. It's because I'm me. I don't deserve a happy ending."

She rushes to Regina's side to hold her and assure her.

"Gina, you do deserve all of that. Thank you. The home you gave Henry and me, it was the best home I've ever known. Even my wardrobe was better."

She tries to hide a smile; it vanishes quickly. "I trusted you to not let me down."

"I know I let you down with the whole Archie thing and I never wanted to do that again. Believe me, if I had known bringing her back would cause you this much - "

"Emma... I didn't love him."

"What?"

"I didn't love him. How is it that you really cannot see?"

Clearly confused, Emma searches her mind for an answer, but Regina provides one first.

"Emma I love _you_," she admits, "but you don't see me anymore."

_'Whoa, this can't be happening. Is she serious?' _

"Are you serious?"

Exposed and raw and hanging out on a lonely limb, the brunette goes to her trusty snark to cover up.

"Well don't you worry your pretty little head; we both know I'll never get what I want anyway."

"Cut the shit Regina," the other woman is taken aback. "I just needed a moment to process. How come you've never said anything?"

"When? While you were running around Neverland chasing after Neal? Or when you finally came back and were spending all of your free time with 'Captain Overcompensation?' Maybe if I were more aggressive like him you would have seen how I felt. But I thought I'd made it rather obvious."

"Well it wasn't," she corrects, "but I do see you, Regina. And despite what you think, you deserve to be made happy. We both do."

A sense of déjà vu washes over Regina, "What do you see in me?"

"Everything. You're home. You're my family. You gave our son his best chance when I couldn't do it. You're a hero for that reason alone. I mean, there are other reasons you've become a hero lately, but that's the one that really matters to me. You have so much love to give and I want it. I want all of it. Even your snarky-ass commentary on every idiotic thing I do. I want that. And dammit, you are so, so beautiful. I've been checking you out since the day I met you."

This evokes a genuine laugh from the former mayor. "God knows, you never understood the art of subtlety."

"Please give me a chance? I want to give you everything you've given me. I want to love you. I _do_ love you." She pulls her in for another passionate kiss, this time full of love, honesty, and hope for a future of happiness together.

"Will you do something for me?" Regina whispers.

"You name it."

"Break it off with the pirate."


	2. Chapter 2: Not Your Pirate Wench Anymore

Chapter 2: Not Your Pirate Wench Anymore

Outside of The Rabbit Hole, Emma waits for Hook. She glances down at her watch. It's 1:42 p.m. He was a bit late, which would make her late; she'd promised to meet Snow back at the apartment for lunch at 2:30. Just as she let's out a long sigh of frustration, she feels a pair of leather-clad arms wrap her up from behind. She turns stiffly in the embrace.

"Hello, love," Hook not-so-quietly whispers in her ear. He plants a sloppy, wet kiss on unsuspecting lips. The kiss is rather awkward; Emma isn't kissing back. Surely he notices, but brushes it off. Must be her time of the month.

"I thought anytime before 5 p.m. was too early to drink?" he questions smugly.

"Yeah, well, I think we're both going to need a drink, Killian." She wiggles out of the embrace and opens the door. "Let's go get a table."

As they enter the darkened bar, Emma nods over to the bartender indicating they will be taking a table. He acknowledges with a nod back and they move toward a booth in a more private corner of the place.

"You okay, love? You seem tense," he attempts to massage her shoulders; she pulls away.

"I'm okay. But we need to talk."

"I can see I bloody well won't like where this is going."

* * *

Regina walks down Main Street. She makes her way into the local hardware store. The light bulbs in her bathroom vanity had blown out and sure, she could ask Emma to pick up some replacements on her way over tonight, but she needed the air. Needed the distraction. She looks down at her watch. It's just after 2 p.m. Right about now, the blonde would be ending her little fling with 'CRAPtain Hook,' as she'd dubbed him. She wonders if Emma had actually told him yet. What did she tell him? Did she crush his little heart? She should, for all the disgusting innuendos thrown her way and the painfully irresponsible way he behaved around their son. She wonders how he's taking the news?

She turns into the aisle where light bulbs are housed and takes the old one out of her pocket to compare specifications. When she finds what she's looking for, she grabs a few off the shelf and heads toward the check-out.

As she turns, she bumps into a strong figure.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I - "

"Regina," Robin acknowledges.

"Oh. Robin, hello."

There is an awkward moment, but the woman breaks the ice first, "How are you? How is Roland?"

"We're just grand. It's been wonderful having Marian back. Roland is the happiest little boy you'd ever see."

"Well, that's great. I'm glad for him," she smiles politely and walks away but turns back when she hears Robin call after her.

"You know Regina, I know you are heartbroken but hang in there," he pats her on the shoulder patronizingly.

She stands there, mouth slightly agape, a purely indignant look dances across her face. _'What the actual fuck?'_ (That was definitely the Emma Swan in her.)

"Excuse me?" she questions.

"Oh, yes. You know the heart - it's got an incredible way of mending from old wounds. Very resilient actually - "

"Don't you dare begin to lecture _me _about hearts," in full Evil Queen mode now, "you presumptuous tree-hugging troll! Just so you are aware, you never - NEVER - had my heart. And for your information I've already moved on and for what it's worth, this would never have worked. I was just desperate for a second chance and you happened to be there. Thank God the universe saw fit to shut that down quickly because I have no idea what I could have been thinking. I should have never listened to that damn fairy! You were a waste of my precious little time," she starts to storm off but turns back. "I'm still trying to wash the dead leaves and scent of forest off my heart!"

And just like that, she leaves in a huff, light bulbs in tow, Robin's ego on the floor next to his jaw.

She didn't pay for the bulbs. That's definitely going on her tab.

* * *

Back at the bar, Killian is hunched over the table nursing the small bit of rum left in his glass. Emma's frustration is visible as she buries her face in her palm and shakes her head slowly.

"Look, Killian, it's not that you're a terrible person. You just don't have the best behavior. But that has nothing to do with what I said before. The reason we are breaking up is that I don't love you. I know I lead you on. I shouldn't have done that.

The captain mumbles his sentiments, "You're not a nice person."

"These last few weeks I've been royally fucking up."

"Damn right! I gave up my ship. You owe me!" he tries to stand up too quickly but falls back into the booth.

"See that? Do you see! That's exactly what I'm talking about. I don't _owe_ you anything just because you bought me the proverbial dinner. I am not some prize to be won! You have absolutely no respect. You have a lot to learn, _Captain Hook_, about how to treat women with respect. I am not your pirate wench anymore."

And just like that, she grabs her coat and storms off, leaving him with nothing but hurt feelings and an almost empty glass of rum, which he desperately clings to.

* * *

Snow and David are sitting with Henry in the kitchen when Emma comes bursting into the apartment. When she realizes everyone is right there staring at her, she calms her demeanor.

"Hey guys," all clearly wondering what's going on, the just wave. "Hey uh, Henry, why don't you take a walk over to your mom's. I think she could use the company right now."

"Okay," Henry agrees, "but are you okay?"

"Yeah, kid. I just had an exhausting afternoon is all."

The boy nods then gets up to grab his coat and leaves the grown-ups to talk.

Snow pipes up, "So, where is Killian? Will he be joining us for lunch?" David's face lights up like when you tell a kid they're having pizza for dinner.

"Do you guys really like him that much? Like you truly believe he's the best you daughter can do?"

David offers his daughter his seat. "Emma, honey, we just want you to be happy. Maybe he's a little rough around the edges," he looks to Snow to confirm that that's the correct phrasing; she nods, "but I guess we figured since he seems to love you so much, maybe he could change for the better."

"So you just want me to be happy? No matter who it's with?"

The young parents look at each other nervously. They kind of know where this is going, but they had hoped their suspicions were just that. So they brace themselves.

"Of course, Emma. We'll love and support you no matter who you love," Snow attempts an assuring smile but it comes off more pitying and almost fearful.

"It's just - I know he says he loves me, but I don't feel that way. I feel like we'd be better as friends. We're almost like bros, you know?" David nods his head fervently at this. "There's no uh - " she searches for the right word, "no magic."

"Ah," they both echo when she finally puts it into terms they can understand.

"Gotcha," Snow nods. "I mean everyone knows that true love is magic. You know, Regina taught me all about true love when - "

Emma immediately puts an end to that rant. It could go on all day. "Yes mom - we know, we know."

A thought creeps into Snow's imagination and she says (more to herself than to Emma), "Regina also taught you about - magic - didn't she?"

Those sparkling green puppy eyes look up to her mother, searching for acceptance. Mother looks back at daughter with trepidation in her eyes, but at the same time with love and understanding. Everything falls into place now. Suspicion becomes fact. Inkling becomes revelation.

"Oh, honey, it's okay. Actually we've suspected for some time."

The blonde looks back and forth between her parents, "What? How did - When did you know?" She's got a few tears rolling down her cheek. It's a huge weight off her chest to be able to share this with her family, considering their history with her son's other mom.

Her mom offers a gentle smile, "You're seriously going to pretend everyone doesn't see the yearning looks and doey eyes?"

"I yearn?"

"Yeah," Snow says. "Yeah, you do."

Emma takes a very deep breath and exhales an obnoxiously loud sigh before wiping away leftover tears. "So... what's for lunch?"

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_btw... Credit for 'CRAPtain Hook' does not belong to me. I saw someone coin the term on Tumblr and I thought it very fitting. So whomever that was, credit is yours._**


	3. Chapter 3: I Love Tomb Raider

_**Thank you guys so far for the reviews and follows. If you like the story up until now, I promise it gets better. I also promise Swan Queen sexy times in the future ;)**_

_**Keep following, reviewing, and messaging. I appreciate it.**_

_**Music Recommendation (you'll see when it comes up in the chapter): "Uh Oh" by Junior Doctor**_

* * *

Henry stands in front of the door at 108 Mifflin Street. He realizes he doesn't have keys anymore so he rings the bell.

As Regina swings open the door, she takes in the sight before her: Henry, now just about her height, standing at her door with his hands in his pockets giving her that familiar shrug/awkward smile combination.

"Hey, mom."

"You look so much like Emma when you stand there like that."

Not sure if this is a good thing or not, Henry takes a step closer. His mom pulls him into a big hug, resting her chin atop his head. "I can never get enough of you, you know?"

"I figured maybe we could hang out? Just the two of us?" the teenager asks.

She smiles that smile reserved especially for her baby boy, "I would love that."

* * *

As Emma parks her bug in the driveway of the mansion, she reads her watch. 6:45 p.m. She had told Regina she'd be by around 6. Her entire day thrown off schedule by an overgrown lost boy who refused to accept the breakup. Hopefully Regina wouldn't be too pissed about her tardiness. Although who are we kidding, it's Regina. Of course she would.

As Emma approaches the front door, she can hear music playing. Was Regina actually allowing this ungodly loud racket in her house? It's so loud and distorted but the guitar riffs are unmistakable. Henry's favorite song - "_Uh Oh."_ She has no clue who it's by, but she knows that Henry used to listen to it on repeat for hours like there were no other songs on his Ipod. He always hinted in a not-so-subtle way that the lyrics reminded him of a "_certain blonde savior who couldn't find the right words to express her feelings to a certain deposed evil queen_." So yeah, the blaring pop-rock song was definitely compliments of Henry Mills - or Swan - whatever the hell his name was now.

But it's a different sound that catches her attention and puts her on alert. Behind the blaze of boy-band-bubble-gum-rock, she hears what sounds like a scream. Henry. _'Oh my God, Mom look out!' _Then Regina, _'Henry!'_ Then Henry again, _'Mom, no! No, no no!'_

Worried for their safety and imagining all sorts of possibilities, Emma draws her gun and kicks in the door. No signs of trouble yet - just very loud music. Then she hears, _'Run, Mom, run!'_ and _'I can't!'_ The living room.

The sheriff runs into the living hoping the stop whatever trouble is befalling her family before it's too late - her gun is pointed - but all she finds is Henry and Regina on the couch, video game controllers in their hands, eyes glued to the screen (until they see her, that is).

Terrified by the intrusion and the gun pointed at them, mother and son scream in terror. When they realize it's just Emma, they stare at the blonde, confused.

The familiar sound of Super Mario dying captures Emma's attention and she realizes what's going on: a Mario binge gone somewhat awry. It totally happens all the time.

"Great Emma, you just killed us," Henry walks away deflated.

She locks the gun's safety and secures it in its holster then places the holster on the console table.

"Turn down the music!" the blonde mom calls out to Henry.

Regina, still shocked and confused, "What the hell was that?!"

"I heard you and Henry screaming from outside and, forgive me for being concerned, but I thought maybe your lives were in mortal danger. You know how sometimes that happens?"

Not appreciating the snark very much, but still touchéd, Regina raises an eyebrow and questions flatly, "Did you break my door?"

"I may have."

"Well then you _may_ fix it later."

"Super Mario, huh? That was kind of our thing back in New York. For some reason it was like relaxing, bonding time," she joins Regina on the couch.

Waiting for her to put the pieces together, the brunette says nothing but nods her head slowly as if to say, _'come on, you're almost there.' _Finally, she gets it.

"Ohhh, yeah... I get it now. The whole shared memories thing. Wait, I had no idea you were a gamer. This whole time?"

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me."

"I'm starting to see that," Emma muses. She takes up Henry's neglected controller and sits back into the couch. They continue where previously left off. "So what other games are you into?"

Focusing on dodging the hammers being thrown at Mario, Regina responds, "Tomb Raider. I love Tomb Raider."

"Figures."

"Why does it figure?"

"Bad ass chick fighting anyone who gets in her way, lives in a sick mansion, loves to show off her - top assets... She's so you."

Turning from the game, Regina shoots her a furious glare - Mario dies again. "I do not love to show off my 'top assets' as you so eloquently put it!"

Emma looks down and literally right now Regina is wearing a form-fitting, deep blue silk blouse that hugs at all the right places and has the top three - no four - buttons open with a bit of her black lace cami peaking through, but more boobs than cami. "Really?" she deadpans. "Don't forget I've also seen Enchanted Forest you."

"And?"

"And? Boobies, boobies every-where!"

The sultry woman adopts that purely evil grin and moves to slowly button _up_ her blouse. "Would you like me to cover up, Emma?" she screams sex with every syllable.

Emma quickly stops her hand from buttoning up and undoes the one enclosure that she'd managed to button. "No. Never cover up. Ever."

Regina blushes and giggles. Yes, she giggles. It's so out of character but Emma is totally taken in this moment as she's awarded a rare opportunity at a small glimpse of the sweet, shy adorably cute Regina that Snow is constantly going on and on about. She moves in to capture that moment, taking Regina's lips into her own. She wants always to remember that way in which the woman can go from temptress to coy in 2.5.

At first, the kiss is all Emma - with each slip of her lips, she has to have more. The faint taste of apples confuses her. She wonders how much of it is perhaps remnants of the last thing the brunette ate or drank; and how much of that taste is naturally Regina. Maybe it's some sort of spell, one that always makes her taste good. Whatever it is, she wants - no needs - more.

Regina begins to warm into the kiss and shifts her body on top of Emma's. The confusingly, infuriating blonde has seriously gotten past all defenses now and even if for some reason she felt the urge to back out and run away, she still wouldn't be able to deny that her feelings were real. They were real and deep and she wanted to take it further. So she lets her tongue explore. Shallow at first but when she feels Emma shiver beneath her, she relishes in the idea that she could make that happen. So she goes deeper.

A hint of something familiar - something...cinnamon? Yes. Maybe one of those hot chocolate cinnamon cocktails the savior and their son loved so much. She never cared for the concoction much herself, but on Emma's lips, it sure is tasty. The idea of Emma's cinnamon and her apples coming together to form a heavenly treat caused Regina to moan deliciously into the other woman's mouth and a hot, aching blow struck the blonde's chest.

"Hey, um, what are we doing about dinner?" Henry walks right in on the steamy moment and instantly regrets it.

"Henry!" Emma yells, pushing her son's other mom away from her. The woman falls over into the couch.

"Oh God, no..." the boy turns on his heel and walks swiftly away. He calls back out to his moms, "I'm going for a walk!" The front door slams.

"I'm, uh, I'm hungry. Are you hungry? Is there anything to eat? I'm gonna go - food," Emma stutters out. She leaves the room just as quickly as Henry did, leaving Regina to help herself up off the couch.

* * *

Regina enters her kitchen to find Emma staring down an open freezer as if she's waiting for a meal to simply jump out and prepare itself. She so lost in thought that she doesn't notice the brunette ease up right behind her.

Emma's reaction to Henry discovering them has Regina a little on edge. She'd hoped it didn't make her re-think their progressing relationship. Maybe she was in some way ashamed of what was going on. Perhaps she's never been with a woman before? Or maybe it was starting to dawn on her that she would eventually have to tell people she was dating the Evil Queen - the uptight bitch otherwise known as Madam Mayor of Storybrooke, Maine. The people Emma called friends and family weren't exactly known for their understanding, forgiving kindness towards this misunderstood monarch. How could she ever expect Emma to comfortably flaunt their budding romance around town without getting hell for it? So cautiously, she placed a hand lightly on the blonde's back, causing a flinch.

"Emma?"

She turns around, letting the freezer door slam shut and instantly locks gazes with the woman now right in her personal space and discovers timidity, fear and hopefulness in those eyes.

"Hey."

_'Play it cool, Swan.'_

"Are you okay, Emma?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

_'Lie.'_

"Our son saw us kissing and you couldn't throw me to the side quick enough. Are you sure you're okay with - "

"Regina you scare the crap out of me!"

_'Way to keep it cool, Swan...'_

She steps back as the impact of that blow hits hard, then, "Oh. I - "

"No, I don't mean it like that. I just mean, this is moving really fast."

"I though you said you loved me?"

"I do love you. I just - I don't want to get carried away too soon and start 'U-Hauling' it next week."

Genuinely bewildered by the reference, Regina pauses and then, "Are you sure? Because I would certainly understand if you thought that this - being with me - would be too much for you."

"Regina, stop." Emma takes the worried woman's hand in her own. "I'm not saying I've changed my mind. I'm just saying, let's enjoy dating. We've already got our family. We've established that we love each other and neither of us is planning on going anywhere. So why rush? Can we just take it slow and enjoy this wonderful new thing?"

Taking a breath to calm her nerves, Regina replies, "I suppose you're right. How do you propose we slow things down?"

"How about a date?"

She stares at Emma like blankly like she's waiting for there to be more to that sentence.

"Have you ever even been on a date?"

Slightly self-conscious, "Well, no. I don't - there wasn't - where we come from, dating wasn't really a thing the way it is here. Either you fell in love and got married or you didn't fall in love but got married anyway... or you fell in lust and got bedded."

"So Robin never took you - "

"Well, no. The pixie dust told me we were meant to be, so really there was no need for courtship."

Emma's look says it all, no words needed. But she says it anyway, "Seriously?"

"When I say it out loud, it sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?" The blonde just nods patronizingly and pats her on the arm. "I would like to plan the first date," Regina offers, "if you wouldn't mind?"

Amused by the assertion, Emma imagines what a date planned by Regina Mills would entail. She had never been on one so the woman was most likely self-imploding at the idea of going on her first date - one that she would plan. This was going to be good. Emma could feel it. Well, at least she hoped. "I would not mind at all," she happily grins at Regina, whose inner 17-year old makes an appearance again as she excitedly bounces on her toes and reaches up to kiss Emma's cheek.

* * *

The next morning, Regina saunters into the diner on a mission. She walks directly toward a very nervous looking Red and steps right into her personal space.

"Regina...hi - "

"Miss Lucas, I need your help," Regina whispers as she glares at Red. She forms a tiny fireball in her hand, one that couldn't be seen by other patrons of the diner due to its miniscule size and the angle she was holding it. But she stands close to Red and directs her line of sight to the fireball she's palming (to appear slightly threatening but not outright so) so Red will understand the full weight of her next words. "Tell no one."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Regina's Full of Surprises

_**Good evening all, **_

_**This chapter is the beginning of a cool new friendship between Red and Regina. Also it's leading up to SQ Date Night. I'm excited for everyone to read about R&E's first date :) It's going to be a different experience.**_

_**Anywho, here's Chapter 4. Enjoy! And leave reviews, please.  
**_

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon, Regina sits in her living room, movie playing, writing in a notebook. Her laptop is open on the couch next to her. She appears to be working on something important. The door bell rings; she pauses the movie and gets up to answer it.

Red stands on the porch sporting a huge smile as Regina swings open the door.

"Oh, thank God. Where have you been?" she pulls the young woman into the house, making sure no passers-by are watching.

"Sorry. I got caught up at the diner."

"I'm completely lost. I have no idea what I'm doing," she ushers Red into the living room. "I've been studying a few romantic comedy films and taking notes and - "

"Stop right there, G," to this Regina quirks an eyebrow, "that's where your problem is. You can't study and take notes for a date. It has to be natural and free and - "

"Loose?" the older woman takes a jab.

"You know Regina, you could be a little nicer. I get you feel the need to use sarcasm as your go-to defense mechanism but it's just me. I'm not judging. I'm helping."

"You're right. I apologize, Miss - "

"Ah ah... Red. Just Red. We're not back in the "E.F." anymore. No need for all the formalities. Oh, by the way, thanks for that."

Confused by what she could possibly mean, Regina just looks at the other woman awaiting explanation.

"You know, the whole new world thing? I think about it like this: without the curse, I'd be thirty years older, probably still living with Granny, and we all know a simple task like bathing was hell if you weren't lucky enough to have your own team of servants. So thank you, Regina, for the gift of youth and plumbing. I'm still living with Granny, but two out of three ain't bad."

Stunned. Touched. And stunned. It was a very strange moment. She had no idea. Well she knew that _Ruby_ fully enjoyed the pleasures of this world, but she'd never realized how much _Red_ appreciated it. She just assumed everyone here in Storybrooke hated this world but was just making do with what they've got.

"Well it's nice to know that, at the very least, indoor plumbing and the secret of anti-aging make up for everything I've done."

Red simply smiles and grabs Regina's notebook and laptop. "Okay, G, first off... no more graphs and charts. This isn't a budget meeting."

Her feelings look slightly hurt as Red rips the Venn diagram page from her notebook. It needed to go.

"Second," she continues, "what do you secretly like to do for fun?" She waits for an answer expectantly.

Regina mulls the question over for a moment then a light bulb flicks on in her head. The adorable, impossibly sweet Young Regina shines through. She smiles shyly and admits, "I love to dance."

* * *

"This is so weird," Snow mutters with an almost pained look on her face. She places their breakfast dishes in the sink.

"Come on Mom, really? I thought you two were all 'thunder buddies for life' now?"

"I mean, yeah, we're definitely on better terms but it's still strange Emma. You have to give me time to process that my ex-stepmother could now be my daughter-in-law."

"Ugh, Regina was right. You fairytale people are like one extreme or another. Who said anything about marriage? It's just a first date."

"Yes, but it's a first after _after_ you've already professed your love for each other, so..."

She has a point.

"So are you going to be okay with it?"

"Well, if I rationalize and keep in mind that Regina was only a few years older than me when she was forced into an arranged marriage, which is basically just a legal agreement; and since the curse froze time and she's now technically only a few years older than you - yeah, I think maybe I can come to terms. Besides I've seen the way you she looks at you. I would be lying if I said I didn't understand."

"What do you mean? You've known all along?"

"I guess I've seen the bread crumbs, but it all came together for me the night of the seance. When you left with Killian, she looked at you with concern, worry even. Like she wanted to be with you to protect but had to remind herself that you'd find your way back to her. I've seen that look before. I know that look."

Suddenly the blonde is astutely aware of the magic that pulses through her veins. It's a sensation she always felt when Regina was nearby but she never paid it much mind. She usually brushed it off as maybe just Regina's magic in the air or the icy chill of the former mayor making her skin crawl. But in this moment, she can't deny the truth. That feeling - like every cell in her body waking up from a deep slumber and stretching widely in bed - that feeling was Gina love.

"How come you never told me you knew?"

"Oh, sweetie, I knew you'd come to realize it on your own. That, or you two would eventually come to blows with all the repressed feelings. In that case, I would have told you."

Emma laughs because Snow was right. Whenever she and Regina couldn't express something to each other, it came out in other ways.

"Mom, I'm actually nervous about this date."

"Aww, this is our first mother-daughter-date-moment!" Snow cups her hands around Emma's blushing cheeks.

"Moooom," the blonde whines, "really?"

"I'm sure it will be great. What did you plan?"

"Regina wanted to plan it. It's probably gonna be all fancy and everything scheduled perfectly." In her best Regina Mills impression, "_"At 8:10 p.m. we will sit for dinner. At 9:25, I've arranged for a wonderful violinist to accompany dessert and at 9:45 we will chat and banter until 10:15 - Miss Swan, do pretend to have proper table etiquette!_" She's probably gonna expect me to wear a ball gown or something."

"Well, you never know. Regina's full of surprises. I'm sure it won't be all that bad," Snow chuckles at the mental image of 'Drill Sergeant Mills' on a date.

"Oh, no, what am I gonna wear?!" her head falling into her arms on the bar.

"Do you own anything slightly more dressy than..." Snow gestures towards Emma's current outfit.

"I have one dress that I used to wear on jobs but I wouldn't want to wear that on my first date with Regina."

"Shopping trip!" the excited mom claps her hands together. "We'll leave the baby with Charming and maybe Henry can drop by later and give him a hand? Oh, and let's drop by Gold's to pick up a bit of that potion - we can leave town and shop in one of the cities nearby."

A huge smile of relief creeps onto Emma's face. It's nice to have a mom/best roomie to help you prepare for a big date.

"Okay sweetie let's get going. Charming!" she bellows to get her husband's attention from the bathroom. "We're going shopping! Watch the baby! Henry will be by later!"

The ladies grab their things and head out.

* * *

They'd driven to downtown Portland. By now, Gold had perfected his memory potion so it wasn't a problem to leave the sleepy town of Storybrooke. Some did on occasion but honestly, most were content to stay put where they knew they were safe (mostly) and had history and connections. These were, after all, people whom fairy tales were based on and they'd come from a place where no matter what the year actually was, they lived like it was the Middle Ages. So even with the ability to leave, for the most part, citizens of Storybrooke just stayed put.

It had been hours and Snow never thought she would think this, but she never wanted to shop ever again. Surely Emma would never be this picky and indecisive under normal circumstances. It had to be the nerves and the weighty desire to impress the difficult-to-please former queen. But Snow really just wanted to slap Emma. It felt like they'd been there for days, picking through clothing racks, trying on shoes. Too girly, too stuffy, too clingy, too pink, too skanky, too blah, too predictable, '_not really my thing_.' She was over it.

She's slouched down in a chair outside of her daughter's changing room playing Bubble Pop when Emma finally emerges.

"Mom?" Snow looks up and smiles toothily. "I think I like this."

It was hot. It was all Emma, but to the third degree. It was chic. It was bold. It was laid back, but it was revved up. It was Emma. Emma at her best. And it was hot.

So they pay for their purchases and head out of the boutique. The truck is parked out on the street and the women pack it with their bags. Across the street, a small jewelry shop catches Emma's eye.

"Hey... do you mind if we make one more stop?" her eyes scan the displays in the shop window. "I want to get her a little gift."

Snow smiles a knowing smile and shakes her head no. "Of course I don't mind, sweetie."

* * *

It's date night. Finally. A nervous Regina stands in the hallway of the Charming apartment bracing herself to knock. Instead she pulls out her phone and dials Red.

**_"Hello?"_** answers the woman on the other end.

"Is it too late to back out? I could call and say I've suddenly fallen ill. That wouldn't be rude, would it?"

_**"Regina, you're going! You've planned a wonderful night and you have no reason to be this chicken shit. You've already confessed your love, what more could you have to be nerv - "** _Red realizes the reason for the woman's nerves. _**"Ohhh."**_

"We haven't... And I thought maybe tonight..."

Red encourages her, _**"You know Emma seriously wants to jump your bones, right? You got this. I'm hanging up**_** now."** The line goes dead.

Regina takes a breath and gives herself a mini pep talk.

_'Alright Mills, you've got this. Are you a man or are you a mouse?'_

"I'm the god damned Evil Queen."

_Knock knock knock_

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5: Wait Until Morning

_**For starters, thanks for the continued views, comments, follows and favorites! I really appreciate it. I'm hoping to get more, so keep reading! Hope you're all enjoying so far. This is a long chapter, but I couldn't end it without interrupting something important.**_

_**WARNING: SMUT.  
**_

_**Without further ado, I give you Swan Queen Date Night :)**_

_**Some recommended music: "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard - can be played from the beginning and "No Letting Go" by Wayne Wonder - this will be during the date. You'll know it when you read it.**_

* * *

The door swings open and Henry greets his mom with a hug and ushers her into the apartment.

"Hey Mom! You look really great. Emma's nervous - don't tell her I said that. Where are you guys going?"

He leads her over to the breakfast bar and she takes a seat on one of the bar stools. Before she really gets a chance to respond, Emma walks down the metal staircase. She must be going insane or something because Regina swears she can hear Def Leppard playing in the background and Emma is definitely moving in slow motion, right?

Sex. The savior looks like hot sex on a stick. Her hair has always been her crowning glory, but the way it looks tonight - pin straight and shining bright - just...wow.

Unable to effectively control the tilt of her head, Regina takes note of the way her skin-tight white pants and 3-inch red bottom heels make Emma's ass look perfectly smackable. The black, almost see-through blouse reveals just a hint of Victoria's Secret, and the black leather - oh, the leather - is so signature Emma Swan, just even more so. She's got muchness. Muchness, indeed.

"Regina!"

She snaps out of her thoughts and realizes that Emma and Henry are staring at her waiting for her to say something.

"Hmm? What?" the brunette mutters.

"Where are you going tonight?" Henry questions.

"Henry, it's a surprise that I don't want to ruin for Emma. So if you don't mind, we should probably get going."

And with that, the blonde moves toward the door and Regina follows. But she pauses and turns to her son.

"Look, I know we haven't talked much about this, but I want to know - are you okay with Emma and I - "

"Mom don't worry. We can talk later. Just go and have a good time." He leans in to whisper, but doesn't quite whisper, "You know she's really nervous right?"

"Kid, really?! Really?"

"We'll talk tomorrow then," she kisses the boy on the cheek.

The teenager can't shove his moms out of the apartment fast enough. David and Snow have taken the baby to visit the dwarves, his parents are out on a date - Henry's got the place to himself - at least for a while.

"K, bye Mom! And Mom...or Ma...whatever, bye."

He closes the door and moves to take a seat on the couch. "Finally some peace."

* * *

As they get outside the building, Emma finally blurts out the one thought that's been racking her brain since she saw the brunette.

"Regina, you're wearing jeans!"

"I am. Is that okay? Do you not - "

"No, no. They just look - ugh, you're so fucking hot," she admits. She can't really help the bluntness. The woman was wearing the hell out of those jeans. They were lightly ripped and had a vintage look to them. True Religion? Whatever the brand, they really didn't even flatter her as much as the low-cut, v-neck white t-shirt. Yes, Regina Mills in a t-shirt and jeans, all pulled together by a very sexy pair of sand colored gladiator heels and some serious pieces of arm and neck candy. Who was this woman and where has she been hiding?

"Thank you," a bashful smile, "but before we go, there's something we need to do first."

"Okay. Wait, where's your car?"

"We won't be needing it." Regina takes a small vial from her clutch, the size of a perfume sampler.

"Okay, so we're walking? And is that - "

"A potion. From Rumple. He's been working to solve the problem of not being able to use one's magic outside of Storybrooke. For some reason, he was in a particularly generous mood and gave me a small amount, no price attached."

"Why would we need potions to access our magic? Where are we going?"

"That, dear, is still a surprise. Do you trust me?"

Without hesitation, but with plenty of fascination, Emma replies, "Yes."

"This is similar to the memory potion Rumple uses to cross the town line. An object dear to the user must be enchanted and worn at all times. Once we get outside of town, it will allow us to use magic. Not much however. Your magic won't be as powerful, but basic capabilities will be in tact."

"So we _both_ need our magic?"

"Take off your necklace," she motions to the circle necklace Emma wears and sprays the liquid onto it. "Just in case - as a precaution." The necklace glows, indicating the potion's taken effect. She leans in close to the blonde to place the jewelry back on her neck.

Emma closes her eyes for a moment as Regina invades her personal space (again). The way she smells... _'I could get lost in her scent all freaking day.'_

Taking Emma's hand in her own, Regina announces, "I believe we're ready."

With a wave of her free hand, the two are "poofed" away into a cloud of purple haze.

* * *

They materialize in some back alley and Emma takes a second to gain her bearings. (Not that she isn't accustomed to travel by smoke, but she landed funny on the sky scraper heels.) She recognizes the familiar cacophony of sirens, people buzzing, and cars whipping by. It sounds like New York.

Before she can speak, Regina takes her hand and proceeds to walk out of the alley. They turn onto the street and immediately, Emma's mind begins to place their location.

"Are we in... is this - "

"Brooklyn," Regina utters, her own look of youthful wonderment playing across her features.

* * *

The old yellow bug is parked on the street outside of the Charming residence. Hook eyes it through his looking glass. He angles the scope upwards and sees the light is on in the apartment.

"Light is on; someone's home."

* * *

Henry sits on the floor in the living room with his laptop in his lap. He is practically drooling over the screen. Unholy noises pour from the speakers - a woman moaning and screaming expletives.

_knock knock knock_

Startled, he jumps up almost dropping the laptop and quickly closes out whatever [PORN] is on the screen. His little 13-year old heart races as he goes to see who's at the door.

The door opens to reveal Captain Hook, leaning against the frame sporting his most dashing (but kind of creep-like) smile.

"You're not Swan."

"No shit. She's not home."

"Where might she be?

"I don't know, she's out."

"But I saw her vehicle parked out front..."

"Guess they took Mom's car. Her and my mom went out."

"Curious. Have you any idea when she's expected back?"

"Well, they're on a date. So... that could be a while. Maybe try back in the morning."

Henry begins to shut the door on the captain but is stopped.

"Excuse me, did you say a date? With the Evil Queen?"

The boy's expression turns offended, "She is not evil. She's my mom. Don't talk about her that way."

"It's just that - Emma and Regina? They're both women," he is genuinely confused.

"Yeah? And?"

More to himself than to Henry, "What does she have that I don't?"

"I don't know but come back tomorrow and ask her yourself." He slams the door shut and puts the locks on. "Creeper."

* * *

The ladies are now seated at their reserved table of the restaurant. It's a colorful little Caribbean bistro. Regina had learned from Red that Emma often ate here during the year in New York. It was her favorite. She'd often ordered take out for Henry and herself when work brought her home too late to cook. So when she and Regina exited the alleyway and walked up the block toward the place, Emma's breath caught in her chest and her heart skipped a beat and she wondered, _'How did she know?'_

"How did you do this? How did you know?" Certainly Henry hadn't told her all of this information - the details of their date were kept secret from him as well.

"Well I had lots of coaching in preparation for tonight. Red. She really is a good friend."

"That's right! I totally forgot I told her about this place. She helped you plan? You two are friends? You _have_ friends?"

Not too offended by that last question, she smiles, "Actually she helped a lot. Her and Google. She mentioned that you and Henry ate here frequently and I wanted to give you a little sense of familiarity. Plus you talk so much about how wonderful New York had been for you, I wanted to be able to experience it the way you did."

Emma leans across the table and kisses supple lips, "Thank you. This is so sweet of you."

A thought creeps into her mind and Regina has to ask. "You didn't come here with _him,_ did you?"

"Walsh? No. Never," she laughs a bit. "No, he was so stuffy he'd never eat at a place like this. He was a nice enough guy - aside from the monkey thing - but he seriously didn't have a fun bone in his body."

"Mm... must have driven you bananas, huh?"

"Really, Regina?! Really?"

Soft, sweet, adorable laughter escapes her throat and Emma can't help but smile. Her - girlfriend? - was beautiful like this. Beautiful all the time really, but like this - it was something. "Guess I pretty much handed you that one on a platter."

"Mmmhmm, yes. You did. Don't be so defensive about it, sweetheart. If nothing else, it's a great story to tell at parties."

"Yeah, whatever."

A waiter comes over with the drinks they'd ordered earlier and jots down their dinner orders.

"Gina, what object did you enchant? Before we got here? I guess you'd done yours before you picked me up."

She untucks a locket from underneath the larger necklace she's wearing and opens it to reveal the photo inside.

"Henry had a photo of the two of you from a while ago. I had a copy made and placed in this locket."

"How long?"

"How long, what?"

"How long have you known - that you feel this way?"

"Emma I've always known. That is, I've always felt something. But I think it was Neverland when I realized for sure."

"No offense, but you were so grumpy - no pun intended - in Neverland. I never would have guessed..."

"Could you blame me?" The question is not so much defensive as much as it is an actual question. "If I was difficult to get along with it's probably because I was constantly the target of your mother's mistrust, our son was in mortal danger, and I had a front row seat to the 'grown-man-children-scratching-each-other's-eyes-out-to-get-to-Emma-Swan' show..."

"Then I kissed Killian."

"Then there was that," she sinks back into her chair with a sigh.

"Look, Gina, I am so - "

"Please, let's not. It's in the past and tonight is about us. I do not want to think about 'CRAPtain Hook' any more than necessary."

"Craptain Hook?" the blonde deadpans.

"Yes, that's what I call him," she states matter-of-factly.

"Where did you ever come up with that?"

"It's very fitting. And as far as I'm concerned, I won," she drawls out with a decidedly smug tone of voice. "So come on, we're on a date. Tonight should be all about us."

"Okay. You're right."

There's a pause in conversation, then, "So..."

"So?" Regina shrugs her shoulders questioningly.

"So I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one?"

The corner of the brunette's lips bend upward into a smirk. "Alright," she allows a bigger smile. "But you first."

With a low chuckle, Emma begins. "Okay... um, when we first came back to Storybrooke and we were staying at Granny's, I woke up one night to get some air and I accidentally walked in on Granny and Marco making out..."

The drink Regina is currently sipping explodes from her mouth as she erupts into laughter.

"It's not so much funny as it is traumatizing," Emma confesses.

"Oh, dear it _is_, in fact, funny. Did they see you?"

"No! I ran away like my ass was on fire."

Wiping a tear from her eye, Regina acknowledges, "Well I suppose that age shouldn't prevent them from enjoying life and love. Although I did not need the mental image. Thank you for that."

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome. Okay now, your turn."

"Hmm... Absolutely no one knows this but... I own a second car."

Emma raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Umm, okay... That's not so - wait, why is it a secret that you own a second car?"

"It's a black '67 Mustang Shelby. Very dark tinted windows?" she knows the description will jog Emma's memory.

The new information is like the final piece of a puzzle that the sheriff has been working on putting together for some time. "That's you?! Oh, my God, I've seen that car speeding by before and never knew who was in it! So you're like a closet gear head?"

"Closet thrill seeker, I suppose. I like the speed. It's so - freeing."

"It makes so much sense now. The horses thing, the classic Benz - you're a wind-through-your-hair type of chick, huh?"

"I am certainly not a 'chick.' I am a queen."

"Alright, Your _Majesty_. What other secret toys do you play with?" she asks suggestively. "You hiding a Harley somewhere in your vault?"

Regina doesn't immediately answer, but keeps her eyes downcast as a small smirk begins to grow. "Ducati," she whispers and bites her lip and looks up into deep green eyes. Then there it is: that voice. Low, smoky and dripping with sex, "Perhaps I'll take you for a ride."

That voice, dear lord, that voice. With that voice, this woman had the power to make Emma do unspeakable things. Apparently she has the power to make Emma come on command - the shift in her seat caused by the rushing flood of wetness between her legs was testament to that fact. If Regina asked Emma to rob a bank, she'd do it if she used that voice to ask. It was at that moment the blonde knew the former evil queen's power over her. In that moment, she knew she would never be able to leave Regina's side. At that moment she knew she would live and die by that voice.

* * *

At the counter of an almost empty Granny's, Killian and Smee sit enjoying a fourth round of drinks. Completely smashed, the captain begins to sound an awful lot like Jack Sparrow.

"It doesn't make any sense, Smee! I mean, what has _she _got that I haven't?"

Smee considers the most obvious answer, "Well..."

"Don't say it! What's so special about - _those_ anyway? They're fleshy and smell funny. I'd much prefer a beefy bratwurst over _fillet-o-fish_ any day," he laughs heartily by himself as Smee raises a suspicious brow.

Red - who's behind the counter - and Tink - who happens to be sitting on the other end of the bar - exchange similar looks of, _'The fuck? Did he actually just say that?'_

"Barkeep! One more round, please," he slurs and slams down an empty mug.

Red brings a takeout bag over to Tink.

"What the hell were they drinking?" the fairy asks.

"It was just beer."

Tink grabs her bag and rolls her eyes before hopping off the bar stool and exiting the diner. She pats Killian on the shoulder on the way out.

"Alright, listen up, boys," the waitress announces, "it's closing time and I've got plans tonight. So no more rounds."

The captain lets out an almost inaudible grunt that, if you listen closely, almost sounds more like a whimper then concedes, "Oh... alright." He stumbles onto his feet helped up by Smee.

As the pair exit, Red locks up behind them and begins her nightly cleaning routine.

"Seriously. Just beer, my dude," she gripes to herself.

* * *

Back in New York, dinner's ended and Regina had opted to take a taxi to their next destination. Emma suggested they take the subway, citing she'd get a "_genuine Big Apple experience_." But the look on Regina's face said, "_Bitch, please_."

So taxi it was - from their Downtown Brooklyn location to their Lower East Side destination. Admittedly Emma was very impressed with her girl's navigation skills. She seemed like she knew exactly where she was going - spouting out addresses and streets to the cab driver like a pro. When questioned by the blonde how it was she seemed so familiar with the geography, her response was simply, _"Google Maps. And Red."_ And yeah, that phrase - 'my girl' - was quickly feeling more and more like home.

So the younger woman had paid for the taxi. It was the least she could offer after all her date had done this evening. They'd gotten out of the car and proceeded to walk the half block toward the still unknown (at least to her) part two of date night.

As they walk, their hands find each others and there's nothing weird about it. It's natural; in fact, neither one of them realize what they're doing, it just happens that way. There's a comfortable silence as they walk but Regina breaks it first.

"Are you having a good time?"

Emma turns to face her and a truly excited smile lights her face, "Yes. I am. The best time."

"Good."

"Gina - do you mind me calling you that?"

"If it were anyone else, I would absolutely mind. But it's cute coming from you."

A shy smile, "You know I'm really glad to be able to see you like this." The brunette's eyebrows wrinkle in question. "It's like in the past few days, you're revealing all these different parts of yourself. Don't get me wrong, I've always liked who you are. A lot. But to see all the different layers - it's a privilege. Thank you."

Regina stops walking and pulls Emma close to her until their bodies are like one. She wraps her arms around the blonde's neck and looks deep in her eyes, "If you can promise to stick it out with me, even when I'm at my worst, then I promise there is so much more for me to show you."

She presses her lips to glossy pink ones and releases a moan of satisfaction at the taste of Emma Swan. Pushing further into the kiss, her tongue tracks the other set of lips on its own accord then slips into a waiting mouth.

Emma greets the intruding member with her own and they feel each other out before Regina takes to sucking on her bottom lip. The brunette pulls away slightly.

"You taste like - mango martini," her throat produces the most devilish chuckle.

"Babe, you are doing some serious things to my body."

"Just wait until morning, dear. That's when I do my best work," she turns Emma around in her arms. "We're here."

Scanning the street, Emma doesn't really understand where exactly 'here' is. There are buildings; a few stores. There's one building with some Chinese lettering at the top and kind of a line outside the door.

"That one, right there," Regina points to the building with the Chinese lettering and the line.

"We're getting Chinese food?"

"No, silly. Come on. You'll see." She grabs her girlfriend's hand and pulls her across the street toward the building.

The former queen bypasses the line (like the diva she is) and talks to one of the bouncers, who waves her and Emma inside. She tips the man discreetly. Once through the doors, there is a small board resting on an art easel that reads _Happy Endings Bar & Nighclub_. Oh, the irony.

They enter the club and decide on trying the lower level. It sounds like it has the better DJ. It's crowded as shit and Emma can't believe Regina Mills has actually taken them to a nightclub in Manhattan.

A waitress greets Regina and shows them over to a VIP area where two bottles of Ciroq await. The VIP actually looks like it used to be a shower stall, but now serves as a comfortable enough spot to get close and have a bit of privacy in the mobbed place. And the DJ _is_ very good.

Emma is starting to understand the theme of the evening. Caribbean food, the DJ is playing reggae, soca and a bit of Latin music (she's no stranger to the club scene, by the way). This certainly is not the stuffy, predictable train wreck of a date she was half expecting. Snow was right - Regina is in fact full of surprises.

About an hour and six shots later (each) the couple are snuggled close in their little haven. Regina is sunken into the cushions, legs crossed, laughing at whatever adorable thing Emma is saying to her; and Emma is leaned in close to the sexiest woman in the place, hand running up her thigh allowing a finger to just graze over her '_forbidden fruit'_ as she passes back down. She playfully pecks kisses to the woman's neck, each time flicking her tongue or gently nipping at the sensitive skin there and causing a giggle from the brunette.

"Okay, okay," she leans in close to Regina's ear so she's heard more easily, "another secret."

"Another? Hmm... Okay," Regina sits up to lean in closer to waiting ears. She talks loudly enough to be heard, "So a long time ago, I had a friend in Storybrooke. Billy. Or Gus, as he was called back in the Enchanted Forest. You might remember him as the mechanic who was - killed - by Albert Spencer?"

Emma nods, curiously awaiting the rest of this story.

"Well anyway, he used to work on my car. We never really had a friendly rapport, it was more civil - at least on my end. But I noticed he was the only person that didn't seem to cower around me. He was nice. And respectful. And always smiling. One afternoon after he changed the oil in my car, I went to pick it up and he was listening to the radio. I had no idea what song was playing but I guess something in me was interested and he told me all about it. I didn't know what to make of his kindness at first but he recommended some stations for me to try listening to and as it turned out, I loved them. Each time he would work on the car, he had more music recommendations and I loved each one. And we talked. We weren't best friends or anything but, he was the only friend I had. No one knew about that. It was like our little secret when we'd hang out in his truck and listen to music and talk. Or we'd drive to the beach some evenings and he'd show me some dance moves..." She trails off nostalgically.

"Was he just a dance buddy?"

"Jealous?" that evil grin.

"Should I be?"

She kisses Emma on the nose, "No. He was special to me - like a brother. And even after the curse broke, he came to see me. I thought he was going to rip me a new one but instead he just hugged me. He said he didn't think what I did was right, but he wasn't that angry at me because in the old land, he was a "_crumb snatching mouse" - _his words - and here he was a handsome mechanic," she laughs at the memory, then almost gets lost in the tragic memory of his death.

A song blares through the speakers and Emma's face lights up with excitement. It's "No Letting Go" by Wayne Wonder.

"Ohh, Gina I love this song! Dance with me, please?"

Happy to oblige, Regina makes her way to the dance floor right behind Emma.

Emma positions herself behind her girl and they sway to the rhythm. Taking Regina's hands in her own, she wraps her arms around her white t-shirted waist and fixes her lips on the brunette's neck, just below her ear.

The younger woman whispers, "You know I love you, right?."

The whispered sentiment relaxes her body and she leans her head back against a strong shoulder. Her hips sway more freely now. She is truly an amazing dancer - so intoxicating to watch. The way she moves with the beat, you'd never know she grew up in Medieval Fairy Tale Land. The feel of her - her body writhing in sync with Emma's - is a drug the savior could get hooked on. The skin of her arms, soft under Emma's touch. The smell of her energy flooding Emma's senses. Her perfectly squishy ass grinding against Emma's sex.

_'Wait until morning,'_ the brunette said.

"We might not make it to morning," she whispered in Regina's ear. "I'm going to ravage you." She turns her queen to face her and leans their heads together. "Let's go home."

* * *

They purple smoke into the foyer of the mansion, lips locked, bodies entwined.

"Mm," Emma hums as she breaks away to breathe. "Um, I have something for you. It's kind of a first date present with a promise of more to come."

Regina's eyes begin to water. It's not many people who have given her presents in her lifetime, at least not out of genuine affection. Even without knowing what this token was, it was already incredibly meaningful.

There is a long necklace chain around Emma's neck hidden under her blouse. She'd been wearing it all night but thanks to its length, managed to keep the pendant on the end of it hidden from view. She untucks the chain from under her clothing and reveals a sparkling pear-cut ruby diamond ring. It's breathtaking, really. Set with two baguette diamonds and surrounded by brilliant white accent stones, this ring is an absolute show stopper, much like its intended wearer.

Regina finally releases the breath she'd been holding onto and she feels her face flush. She fans her eyes in an attempt to hold back the wave of tears. "But I thought... Emma, what - " she mutters.

"I know we said we'll take things slow. This isn't me rushing into anything. So, please don't feel pressured. But dammit, Regina, I know in my heart that this - what we have - this is it for me."

The tears do, in fact, start to fall, soaking the blushed skin of her cheeks and Regina continues her futile attempt at holding them back. "It's so soon," the teary-eyed woman says, and it's barely more than a whisper.

"I know," Emma continues, "and that's why I'm not proposing to you. This is more like... a symbol of my intentions. I want to date you. And I want us to build a relationship and a life. And yeah, one day I want to marry you. But I won't ask until I know that all these things _I _want are also things _you _want. So I got this chain. I'd like you to wear it, to remind you that I'm serious and I'm not going anywhere. I promise there is more to come."

Unable to find any argument within herself, Regina just nods her head in agreement and lunges forward. Her lips cannot find the blonde's fast enough. Her tongue darting forth into familiar territory. Between explorations, she whispers, "I want to taste you so bad right now."

The words come out raw and kind of like sex without emotion, but the truth is that it's just her way of staving off the strong flood of emotion she's currently feeling. Because Regina knows that if she allows herself to feel everything the blonde savior is making her feel right now, they'll be sipping chamomile tea and blowing their noses while watching Lifetime tonight instead of passionately and furiously fucking. She determines that no cry-fest is going to interrupt that.

Emma lowers her hands and gently squeezes the perky ass underneath those jeans. It sends a shiver through the other woman's body and she presses herself closer into Emma. So the blonde reaches further down to form a grip on the back of Regina's thighs and lifts her; the brunette not missing a beat wraps her legs tightly around a toned waist.

As they begin to ascend the staircase wrapped up in each other, the former queen draws her tongue in circles inside the hollow of her sheriff's ear before coming to nibble on the lobe. The sensation damn near brings Emma to her knees, literally. Metaphorically, it brings her to her knees.

Regina blows a soft breath inside the ear and so delicately murmurs the blonde's name. "Emma... I want you inside me."

_'Holy fucking shit.'  
_

"Mmm, fuck yes," is all Emma can manage to say as they finally burst through the door of the master suite.

* * *

David and Snow finally come bursting through the apartment door, baby carrier in tow. They're making kind of a raucous but Henry (who's asleep on the couch, laptop resting on his legs) remains undisturbed.

David walks over to him and sees the unholiness on the screen and hastily closes it out before his wife sees anything. He lightly slaps Henry on the cheek to wake him, "Wake up."

Henry opens his eyes slowly and the realization that his screen is open and someone is standing next to him causes him to jump up off the couch. He and David exchange looks of, _'Tell no one - ever.'_ Once a silent agreement is reached, Henry speaks.

"Hey guys, how was your night?"

"Oh it was wonderful! It's always nice to see the guys," Snow smiles sleepily. She's clearly worn out. Between the new baby and long evening visiting with well-wishing friends, she's ready to turn in.

"Was everything okay here? Have you heard from your moms?" David questions.

"No, not yet. I didn't want to call and bother them. Oh, but Hook showed up."

"Really?" asks Snow. "What did he want?"

The boy crosses to the refrigerator to get a piece of leftover Granny's cake, "I don't know but he seemed shocked that Mom and Emma were out together. I guess she didn't tell him."

Snow brings her grandson a spoon, "Hmm. I guess I should text her." She eyes the clock on the stove top, "It's after midnight. They should be back by now."

* * *

"Mmmnh, God yes, Emma," Regina releases a truly throaty moan. Her back arches high off the bed; her grip on Emma's hair tightens as she pushes the woman deeper into herself.

Emma's circling that sensitive bud with steady rhythm when she gets a better idea. So she abandons the circles earning her a dissatisfied grunt from the woman above her but she quickly recovers when she stiffens her tongue and teases at Regina's pulsating entrance. She licks and pokes, pushing inside only briefly before pulling out, then licks again.

Regina's body is so on edge now, she's practically crawling out of her skin. The sensations are painfully euphoric, but Emma's teasing offers no release. The blonde runs her tongue slowly around the soaking orifice, "Do you want me inside you?"

"Yes... yes, do it," the brunette breathes out.

Emma paints a circle just inside her girlfriend's wet pussy, "I want you to say my name."

Regina gasps then manages a quiet and sweet, "Emma... I need you..."

That's all the encouragement she needs. She pushes the strong muscle right into Regina's center. The sound that escapes the woman's mouth is pure liquid heat.

She closes her eyes and allows her body to experience every sensation offered. Emma's tongue sweeping the walls of her core, teeth lightly grazing over her clit. It's when she feels said tongue curving upward and caress her in a very sensitive spot that she feels herself being overcome with waves of rapture.

Feeling Regina's walls clench around her tongue, Emma works harder at making her woman come. She hums in satisfaction - the taste of the brunette in her mouth is like the joy of a bowl of ice cream and cookies and m&m's on a rainy day. The vibrations shoot through Regina's body and she begins to fall over the edge, moaning loudly and gasping for air. Her body shakes and spasms uncontrollably before freezing when the final shock wave takes over. She releases a silent scream and when she finally collapses into the pile of tangled sheets, releases a quiet, "Mmm..."

Emma crawls up the bed and climbs on top of her, straddling her hips. She kisses her lips with much less ferocity and hunger than she kissed the other set of lips with. This kiss is soft. It's loving and full of smiles and awe.

"You look so beautiful right now," she whispers into brown hair. The blonde lays down flat, burying her face into the other woman's neck. "I never want to let you go."

Regina responds by wrapping her arms and legs tightly around Emma's body, allowing herself to be blanketed by her heat. Running her hands through golden hair, she closes her eyes and whispers, "I pray you never will."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Morning

_**Did you enjoy the previous chapter? I hope so. This one's going to be significantly shorter but I just wanted to update so as not to leave you completely hanging, wondering what happens the morning after.**_

_**Update after this may take a week or so, but I won't forget about you guys. Again, thanks for following and reviewing, and keep the favs coming :)**_

* * *

It's morning. Regina lies on her back, one leg outside of the covers. She turns her head to see her lover positioned next to her, sprawled out on her stomach with a leg tangled in hers and an arm still wrapped around her waist. No matter how much they'd both moved around throughout the night, they would always find each other. She feels her heart swell in her chest at the sight. She whispers, "I will never deserve you," and turns over on her side to face the sleeping blonde.

Emma is awakened by the soft touches Regina brushes against her cheek. "Hey, you."

"Good morning, sweetheart," she continues the light touches and strokes messy hair away from Emma's face.

"I like when you call me pet names," she grins like a small child with a secret.

"Is that so? Which one do you like best?"

"Umm... I don't know. Why don't you try them all and I'll tell you which ones I like."

The brunette laughs then nods in agreement. "Dear?"

"Scale of one to ten? Three."

"Okay, then," the queen feigns offense then offers, "Darling?"

"Four."

"Honey?"

"Hmm... maybe if you add something to it?"

"Honey dumpling?" she suggests in a coddling-an-infant kind of voice.

"Ugh, now that just sounds like you're castrating me."

"Sweetie, I now have first hand knowledge that you are, in fact, all woman. So please stop alluding to your non-existent male parts."

"_Sweetie_..." Emma contemplates. "I kind of like that."

"How much is it worth?"

"Seven."

"Princess." At that, Emma starts to protest but then, "My princess because I want nothing more than to love you and spoil you rotten."

"My queen - because I am 100% devoted to you - I give that the same as 'sweetie.' Seven."

"Emma Bear?"

This gives the blonde pause, because it is adorable. But...

"Don't ever call me that in public," she presses kisses to Regina's nose and cheek.

In a low, sexy drawl (yeah, you know the one) she says, "Baby..."

_That._ That one word - pedestrian as it may be - slipping from this woman's lips and dripping with all kinds of passion is beautiful as fuck.

"Gina... when you say that the way you just did, it makes me want to run through deserts, brave the harshest conditions, fight wars, slay dragons and come home to you and make love all night long. I would do anything you ask of me if you call me 'baby' the way you just did. So please don't ever use that against me, cuz I'd be powerless."

"So is that the one?"

"I secretly like 'Emma Bear' a lot, but yes, it's a 12. That's definitely the one. By the way, feel free to call me 'baby' in public, at home, in front of my parents, before we go to sleep, when we - "

The brunette climbs on top of her girlfriend, effectively shutting her up, and whispers, "Baby, let me make love to you?"

"Take me, I'm yours" she sighs dramatically.

The kiss they share is wet and audible and tongues are dueling like it's a fencing match.

"Well well, Madam Mayor."

"I told you I do my best work in the morning," Regina winks a seductive eye.

Just as her lady lowers her mouth to playfully bite at her chin and neck, Emma hears the faint buzzing of a cell phone. It takes her attention away from the current moment. When Regina notices her mentally check out, she stops.

"Something wrong?"

"One of our phones is ringing. It could be Henry. We didn't check in with him last night."

She climbs off Emma to allow her to reach for her pants on the floor. It's not Henry. It's Killian. And just her luck, she can't hide the name on the screen in time for Regina to not see it.

Unsure how to react to the name 'Killian Jones' popping up on her girlfriend's phone, Regina averts her eyes to focus on her fingernails.

"Hello?" Emma answers the call.

The voice on the other end sounds groggy and pleading, at least from what the other woman can hear.

"Alright just give me a few minutes, I'll be there... Just wait, Killian!... Bye."

The ex-mayor plays innocent, "Who was that_, honey dumpling?_"

"That was Killian. He says he's got an emergency."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. So I'm just gonna go help him real quick and I'll come back when I'm done? Then maybe later we can have lunch with Henry?"

When the brunette doesn't immediately answer, rather keeps her eyes down as if she's still trying to piece together a coherent thought, Emma tries to kiss her goodbye but she turns her cheek to the blonde savior.

"So you'll just go help him_ "real quick?"_"

"Yeah..."

"So if you, yourself, don't actually think his emergency is a major one, why didn't you think to call your father - the deputy - to handle it?"

"Come on, Gina. I am the Sheriff. I'm not going to just pass off my responsibilities because they're inconvenient for me. However you may feel about Killian, he is still a citizen of Storybrooke, at least for now, and he has a police emergency."

"Well your father is also the police and considering how last night and [_almost]_ this morning were milestone occasions for us, I would have hoped that you would tell him to go piss off and call someone else because you're spending time with your girlfriend!"

"I couldn't have told him that - he's already fragile and that would have sent him off the deep end!"

There's a very weighty silence hanging in the air. Regina softly breaks it after several seemingly long but actually short moments.

"You never told him about us?" There's a sharpness to her words but underneath that, there is hurt and insecurity.

Emma glances at the time on her phone. A few minutes have already gone by. Hopefully this wasn't a life or death emergency because if it were, Hook would already be dead by the time she shows up.

"No. I broke up with him but I didn't tell him about you. He was already very broken up -"

"Just go, Emma," she slinks back into bed and pulls the covers over her naked body.

"Gina we'll talk later, okay -"

"Goodbye, Sheriff." The dismissal is accompanied by a wave of her hand as she turns her back to Emma and closes her eyes.

Realizing just how much time has passed, Emma darts out of the room. This will have to wait.

* * *

Right about now, the Sheriff is regretting her decision. Aside from the obvious reasons she should have stayed in bed with her new girlfriend, there's also the painful realization that she did not drive her car here last night. Regina poofed them. And she can't really go back inside and ask the seething mother of her child to kindly poof her to her ex-boyfriend so she can provide assistance to him in lieu of steamy morning sex. So the only option here really is to run.

* * *

After a few moments, Regina moves to her bedroom window and takes in the sight of Emma running from her driveway toward the center of town.

She throws on a robe and heads downstairs in search of her discarded purse. They didn't really think much about checking on Henry last night and she would most likely have a few missed calls from him.

She finds her purse on the hall credenza. A sparkle in the mirror catches her eye. The ring. She'd almost forgotten she was wearing the ring on a chain around her neck. Regina reaches up to her chest to run fingers along the smooth stone. She tries to erase the thoughts of jealousy from her mind. Obviously Emma was committed. She would have never made such an - investment - if she weren't. Right?

The ring didn't look exorbitantly expensive but it clearly was worth at least a few thousand dollars. Where did Emma have that kind of disposable income just lying around? If she had it, certainly by now she would have used some of it to do something about that God-awful yellow contraption. But honestly, the money wasn't a big issue. It truly was the thought that counted most to Regina. It was the idea that Emma was so sure of her feelings and her commitment that she chose to offer a promise. Regina knew better than most anyone that the blonde would never make a promise she didn't intend to keep. So why then, would Emma leave her this morning - so bare, so emotionally unguarded and open - with such haste, as she did? And for Hook, of all people?

The sound of her phone vibrating tears Regina's gaze from the mirror. She removes it from her purse to find a new message, two missed calls, and a Groupon alert. _Memory Foam Slippers for $19._ She'll check that out later. The text, however was from Red.

_**Red: "So...did you get some last night? Are you still getting some? Do you want to meet for breakfast? I actually have the day off. Snow's here - don't be awkward about it, she wants to see you also."**_

Not sure that she really wants to subject herself to an agonizingly tense breakfast with Snow White the morning after she fucked the woman's daughter, she responds:

_**Regina: "I don't know, Red..."**_

_**Red: "Come on G :( You have to start socializing a bit more. Everyone else's relationships in this town are weird as fuck, you might as well embrace your friendship with your ex-step daughter/girlfriend's mom.**_

Regina's lip curls in disgust at that description and before she can even respond, she gets another message.

_**Red: "Pweeease?"**_

_**Regina: "Fine. Granny's? Half hour?"**_

_**Red: ":D"**_

She looks at the two missed calls - they're both from Henry, so she redials his number.

_"Hey Mom! How was last night? What did you guys do?" _comes the voice on the other end.

"It was nice. We had a great time," she schools her voice so as not to reveal her disappointment with the morning's events. "We went to New York."

_"You what? Without me? That's so not fair."_

She chuckles, "It's a lovely city. We had dinner and then went dancing."

_"I'm glad you had fun. Did you take the subway?"_

"No. I wasn't looking for that much of a genuine experience."

_"You don't know what you're missing. Where's Mom...Ma... uh, Emma?"_

"She had a bit of a police emergency this morning. Nothing serious, I'm sure," she tries not to worry the boy.

_"Oh, because she didn't answer when I called. I just wanted to tell her that Hook came by last night looking for her."_

"He did?" in a not so surprised tone. "What did he want?" Her voice drops dangerously low, but not in that sexy way, more like in a "Mayor Mills" way.

_"I don't know but he seemed a little wasted. Although he always seems a bit wasted."_

"Henry, he didn't say or do anything to upset you, did he?"

_"No,"_ he lies,_ "he was just his usual douchy self. But it seemed like he didn't know about you and Emma until I told him."_

"And what did he say to that?"

_"Not much," _he lies again. There was no need to tell her word for word what happened.

"Hmm." She changes the subject, "Well, I'm meeting your grandmother and Red for breakfast. So feel free to stay over with David for the rest of the morning. And I'll come after breakfast to get you?"

_"Actually, can I go hang out with a friend?"_

"Sure. Who?"

He's a bit shy to admit, _"Well... I met this girl at the park the other day - Kiara. She wanted to show me some stuff on her long board. But I don't like, like her or anything. We're just friends," _he's quick to say.

Regina wants to gush and coo at the thought of her son's first girlfriend but she also wants to find the girl, interrogate her, and make sure she's good enough for her baby boy. Then another matter interrupts her musing - long board. If Henry truly is Emma's son, he would inevitably end up in the hospital at some point. The clumsy part of his DNA had really started to show through lately.

"Okay. But stop home and get your helmet first. You'd better wear it. If I find out you're riding around on a skateboard without protecting your head, you're grounded! I mean it, Henry."

_"Yes, Mom," _she could hear how excited he really is, even though he tried to hide it. _"See you later!"_

As Regina hangs up the phone, her first instinct is to start dialing Emma, because she really wants to share with her son's other mom that he has his first girlfriend (even though Henry swears that's not it). But then she remembers that she's angry with Emma and scowls at the woman's name in her contact list.

So instead, she takes to the stairs to go get ready for breakfast with Red and Snow. This should be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7: Mine

_**I'll always start off by saying thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs. They're a real ego boost :) Thanks everyone. Please continue to support. **_

_**Music for this chapter: "Sweet Thing" by Chaka Khan and "Best I Ever Had" by Drake. Music cues are written into the story.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

She arrives at the docks in the squad car. Luckily she kept a spare key on her at all times; it was a short run to the station, then she'd jumped into the police cruiser and went speeding off down the street.

When the sheriff steps out of her vehicle, she takes in the scene. Just another quiet morning in Storybrooke. Too quiet. Silence at a crime scene could only mean one of two things: the disturbance is over or someone is dead.

All the boats sit eerily quiet and still on the water. But as she looks around, she notices the doors to the boathouse slightly ajar. So Emma determines to begin her investigation there.

"Killian?" she enters the dark boathouse cautiously. "Call out if you're hurt!"

Someone enters through the doors behind her and she quickly draws her gun, but realizes it's just Killian.

"Oh, shit! You scared the crap out of me!" she places the gun in the back of her pants. "Why'd you call me here? What's going on?" she asks warily. As she looks around the place, she notices that in the back of the room, there's a small table set up with plates of food and two glasses full of juice. She walks closer to the table. The plates have pancakes on them that closely resemble frisbees and sausages that honestly look more than fat man fingers than actual food.

"Ay, lass, I made you breakfast," the pirate announces proudly.

"You told me you had an emergency - "

"It is, in fact, urgent - "

"I hustled my ass to get here because you told me you needed help!"

"Ah, no. I said that I needed to see you and you should get here quickly. I never said 'I need help.'"

"You made it sound like a real life or death police _emergency_! I'm the sheriff. If you call me and say I need to get here quick what else am I supposed to think?!"

"Well you can draw whatever conclusions you like, love."

She pauses and gives him a look like, _'The fuck is that supposed to mean?'_

"What do you want?"

"To win you back."

This is too fucking much. Emma turns away. She tries to reason with herself that this really isn't happening.

_'How the fuck - why, Emma, why?'_ Then she's rubbing her face with her hands. She's pulling at the skin of her face like she's stretching pizza dough because Captain Hook's density is so maddening and so mind-blowingly frustrating it makes her want to fucking... ugh!

"No," Emma mumbles. "No," this time it's almost a delirious laugh. "No. No. No!" She lunges forward at Hook and launches a full on slap attack on his arms. "Son-of-a-fuck! What the shit, Killian?! I could have been getting laid!"

The hurt puppy look on the pirate's face almost makes her feel bad. Almost. But then she realizes a little detail she'd missed before. How the hell didn't she notice this sooner? Hook is no longer wearing his dirty, leather pirate clothes. He's actually gone shopping.

* * *

Regina's plate was full a minute ago. Literally - a minute ago. Now, she's dragging the last piece of turkey bacon through the leftover syrup puddle and shoveling it into her mouth as she breathes deeply through her nose.

She wipes her mouth with a napkin and relaxes back into her side of the booth. She realizes the two sets of eyes glued to her.

"What?" she questions Red and Snow as if absolutely nothing is out of the ordinary.

"I think I know this one, " Red turns to Snow as if she's cracked the code. "Last time I saw Regina eat something other than salad - and finish it - was just after Emma came to town."

"She's angry," Snow theorizes.

"Hmm...yeah but it's more than that. It's like angry but scared. But definitely more angry than - "

"I'm right here!" Regina's annoyed at being psycho-analyzed by the pair.

Snow offers a knowing smile and glances at the ring hanging around her neck and states, "This is about Emma."

Immediately the former queen tenses up, straightens her shoulders and looks away.

"It's okay, you can talk to us," Red smiles.

When Regina looks back at her, she finds it incredibly difficult to look away from those wide, wolfy eyes. She chances a glance in Snow's direction. Her ex-stepdaughter nods in assurance.

"Its nothing." They look like they don't believe her. So she starts over. "I - she just makes me so...I don't know. I'm angry. I'm - hurt. Or maybe I'm just disappointed and because I'm me, I'm being a little over-dramatic."

"Regina, I'm sure whatever you're feeling is valid. Don't trivialize your emotions, even if they do seem a little over-dramatic to you," Snow continues with her breakfast.

"So come on G. Tell us what's on your mind."

She looks back and forth between Snow and Red. This is so weird. A few short months ago, these people would be the very last on Earth she'd think about spilling her guts to. Hell, just a few short weeks ago she'd avoid this type emotional purge like the plague. But now - today - it was needed. And if she's being totally honest with herself, it's a wanted invasion. Sure, she could go talk to Archie about _feelings_ and how said feelings make her feel and blah blah blah. But sometimes a girl just needs a friend. A friend to listen to your emotional rant and to be on your side and say things like _'I know!'_ or _'How fucking dare he?'_ and _'Aww, it's okay, don't cry.'_ She needs that. Even if those friends do come in the form of Snow White and Little Red Riding Hood.

So she gives in, "Last night was amazing." Her gushy smile and flushed cheeks cause the other two women to react exactly the way she needs them to. The simultaneous, _'Aww'_ encourages her to continue.

"We went out for dinner. And we just talked so much about so many things neither of us ever knew about the other. And we went dancing. And being so close to Emma on that dance floor, it was - hot," she looks down, slightly embarrassed. "And it was intimate and even though there were so many people around, I felt like it was just us."

Red is just about bursting with excitement. Seriously, her face looks as if she might explode into rays of sunshine at any moment, she's so happy. "And then?"

"Then we went home and we - " Regina suddenly remembers she's talking to her girlfriend's mother.

"No, it's okay, continue," Red encourages.

Regina looks to Snow for permission.

"It's like I told Emma: if I rationalize and think of you not as my stepmother but as any other woman in town around our age group who just happens to be dating my Emma, then it's a whole lot less weird because honestly if we'd met under different circumstances you'd have just been like the pretty girl next door who I looked up to like a sister so technically you'd be a friend like Red, and even though it would still be weird to think of my friend dating my daughter - who by the way is our age - it's still a hell of of a lot less weird than my daughter dating my stepmother...which I no longer think of you as - "

Regina holds up a hand in surrender, "Enough. I get it. So... we went home to my place and we - were intimate."

A very shrill squeak comes from Red's direction. "Was it amazing? Did sparks fly? Like, were there actual sparks? Who's the top?"

"Red!" Both Regina and Snow yell at her.

"What? After all we've been through together, we can't ask personal questions?"

While intrusive, Red was still sweet. Regina thinks of how warm it feels to have someone so interested in her life - someone who cares to know such details.

"While I won't reveal details," she continues, "I will say that it was magical. I didn't know it was possible to feel that much for a single person all at once."

Both other women are silent, but they're visibly gushing over her.

"This is so sweet, I want to cry," the waitress blows her nose on a napkin.

Snow reaches to cover her daughter's girlfriend's hand with her own, "If last night was so wonderful, what happened this morning that has you so frazzled?"

With almost no hesitation, "I woke with Emma's arm still wrapped around me and I was still so caught up in the mood of last night and I wanted to give her more. I had it all set in my head that we could enjoy the morning together and maybe cook breakfast and eat it back in bed then just lie around wrapped up in each other," she trails off.

"Then what did my daughter do?"

"She got a call. From Killian. And he said he had an emergency so she rushed out of bed and got dressed and left. I know it sounds childish."

"No," Red come to her defense, "it made you feel bad. That's not childish. You got disappointed. And Emma's a dick."

She gets a pointed glare from Snow.

"What? I love Emma, but sometimes..."

"No," Regina tries to defend Emma, "she said it was a police matter and she _is_ the sheriff. Maybe I'm just being a bit dramatic. It just - I was disappointed, that's all."

Snow asks, "Has she called yet?"

Regina looks over at her phone which is resting on the table beside her, "Not yet."

* * *

"What the hell are you wearing?" Emma's taken aback by the new and improved Killian Jones.

"Do you not like my new look?"

She gives him a good up-down. His hair is perfectly coiffed, well-fitted grey suit with a navy blue shirt. The top three buttons are open revealing a freshly shaved chest.

"Where the hell - where did you get these clothes?"

"I uh, learned how to use the internet. There are all sorts of images on there. I didn't know how to put together a more modern outfit but I got some ideas from "The Google." Do you like it?"

"Yes... I mean no! Okay, it does look good on you, but why? I don't get it. Why the sudden change of wardrobe?"

"I figured that's the one thing she has that I don't," he admits with downcast eyes. "Regina, that is. She's always so well put together - and clean. I thought that if I dressed more like her I'd have a shot."

"Is that what this is?" Emma questions. "Because I gotta be honest - it's a little creepy. You're like one step away from skinning Regina and wearing her as a coat."

Hook looks dejected. He focuses his attention on playing with the food on one the plates, sliding the pancakes around with his hook hand.

"I'm sorry," the blonde begins. "I mean, I'm sorry if I offended you. You really do look nice."

"Does that mean you'll reconsider?" he gets his hopes up.

"No. No, it does not. Just because you dress like Regina and flaunt your man cleavage doesn't mean you have a chance."

"What is it? Why her and not me?"

"I love her. That's it. It's simple but it makes all the difference. I love her, not you."

"I shaved. Just so you know."

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this but I really do like having you as a friend. And I hope one day you'll see that. I think we could be good friends," she pats him on the shoulder and makes her exit.

* * *

Once back in the squad car, Emma takes out her phone. Really, the only thing she wants to do right now is call Regina. Call Regina and apologize profusely.

But the phone's dead. And she stinks. When Emma releases a sigh of frustration, she gets a whiff of her own breath.

"I have morning-after breath - perfect."

There's no way she could go back to Regina's smelling like a perfect mix of last night's fun and stale vodka. Especially not when Regina is most likely showered and dressed by now. So she puts the car in drive and heads home to get cleaned up.

* * *

The second she steps into the apartment, she's accosted by a ticked-off Snow White.

"What's the matter with you, Emma?"

"Huh?"

"You just _left_ Regina. You know very well how sensitive she is and your first time - doing things - you just up and leave?"

"So she ran and told my mommy on me?"

"No, she didn't run and tell you mommy. We had breakfast. And the poor thing was sitting there looking like she lost her puppy! Was it actually an emergency that made you leave or did you just get freaked out because things got too heated?"

The blonde huffs in disgust at the memory of what she was greeted with at the "crime scene." "It's a long story, Mom."

David, who's feeding the baby, interjects, "You know sweetie you could have called me. If you ever have a situation where it's important to stay home, you can call me. I would certainly understand."

"I thought it was an emergency!" tired of defending herself already, Emma stomps like a petulant child.

"Yeah, but you should have seen her face. It was so sad."

"So now you're on _her_ side? My own mother - former enemy of my girlfriend - is taking her side over mine."

"No, Emma, I'm on your side!" Snow yells, "which is why I'm encouraging you to not fuck it all up from the very beginning!"

David, Emma, and even the baby all go silent from the shock of hearing the nature-loving princess use such foul language.

"Do you want to be responsible for everyone being cursed all over again when Regina gets her heart broken?"

"Mom, she's not gonna - "

"Do you?!"

"No."

"Go apologize and make it right," she ends her tough love rant and goes over to her daughter to hug her sweetly. "I want what's best for you. And after much consideration, I'm now able to see that perhaps she is what's best for you. So don't let it slip through your fingers."

"Or she'll curse us all again?" Emma sarcastically adds.

Snow shakes her head, no, "Or you'll miss out on love."

* * *

Cleaning. It's the only thing that really settles Regina's mind. A good soundtrack, some yellow rubber gloves, and a few cleaning products is all it takes to clear the static in her mind. And right now, Chaka Khan is really doing the trick.

All morning had been spent worrying whether or not Emma still had residual feelings for the pirate. The more and more she worried, the harder she tried to dispel those thoughts. She'd waited for a call or a message from the blonde, but none came. And by this time, she'd had so much negative energy built up, she almost couldn't control the craving to break something or blow something up. Her hands were tense and restless. So instead of satisfying the destructive urges, she'd decided to put those hands to better use - scrubbing stuff.

The brunette sings along with the lyrics of the song that ring so true in this moment. She sways her hips as she reaches up into the higher spaces of her kitchen cabinets. The melody, the rhythm, the repetitive motion of wiping away built-up dust - it's like a long sip of smooth whiskey after a hard day.

"You are my heat, you are my fire. You make me weak with strong desire. To love you child my whole life long, be it right or be it wrong," she sings with the music. She continues humming and mouthing the words and moving to the beat when the door bell rings.

She climbs off her step ladder and takes off the gloves. She crosses to the ipod dock and turns down the volume before going to answer the door.

Emma is waiting outside the front door with her arms full. She's carrying a stuffed turtle, a couple of 'I Heart You' balloons, a box of chocolates, and a bag of salad.

The door swings open and the sight of Regina scares the crap out of Emma, but before she can censor her reaction, she yells out, "Oh, God!"

The door slams in her face.

She knows the door isn't locked. Well at least, she didn't hear the locks click, so she struggles with the items in her hands and manages to open the door and step inside.

Regina's leaning against the credenza watching her girlfriend grow a mocking grin on her face.

"What?" the brunette barks out, hands on her hips.

"Nothing. It's just, every time I see you now, you're looking more and more peasant-like," she jokes.

The former queen is clad in a black t-shirt, sweat pants, socks and her face is covered in a clay mask (which makes her eyes and lips stand out beautifully).

She demands, "Did you come over here just to mock my cleaning attire, _Sheriff_, or do you actually have something to say to me?"

Emma places everything down on the table except the stuffed turtle, which she holds out as a peace offering.

"My mom yelled at me. She said I was fucking up already and it's only been one date."

"What's this?"

"Stuffed turtle. A bear would have been too cliche. And the rabbits looked like Easter toys. But the turtle was cute. And my mom was right - I hurt your feelings and I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you."

The brunette eyes everything on the table, "You brought me a bag of apology salad?"

"Well, I would like to cook you dinner later and I believe you keep a fully stocked refrigerator so I knew I wouldn't need to pick up anything to cook, but I didn't know if you had any fresh salad, so..."

"So what happened this morning?"

"Okay, we're gonna just dive right in there," the blonde mumbles. "I can't apologize for doing my job. Just want to put that out there. I take being sheriff seriously and we're going to have plenty of times where what we do will interrupt our lives. I apologize for that in advance. And I'm sorry this morning was interrupted. Maybe I could have handled it differently in hindsight, but at the time I really did think there was an emergency."

"What happened?"

"Killian's sad attempt at getting me back." Regina tenses up. "When I got there he had breakfast set up and was dressed like - " she trails off, not sure whether or not to complete the sentence.

"Like what?"

"Like you."

"Excuse me?"

"He was like all GQ and everything. Suit and nice shoes. He said he figured if he dressed more like you, it would give him a chance with me."

"You liked it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but not like that. It was definitely nice to see him clean and wearing new clothes. But it doesn't change anything. He's just a friend. No matter how hard he tries, I'll always like your power suits better," she wraps her arms around Regina's waist and kisses her.

"So I can expect him to be a part of your life? Since you're friends?"

"Gina, I - yes. I consider him a friend. I think he got the message loud and clear that I have not and will not change my mind. I only want you."

The brunette pushes out of the embrace, "It's not so much the fact that you left this morning to take care of business as much as it is the fact that you went running as soon as _he_ called."

"But you know it's not like that. So why don't you give me a little credit and trust that I'm not putting _anyone's_ needs ahead of yours?"

"I don't trust him. We all know what his intentions are. What if one day I do something to piss you off and you leave and you need a shoulder to cry on and he's there and he takes advantage of that? You'll be emotional and weak and - things happen..."

Emma takes a deep breath. She can see Regina's vulnerability right now. It's hard to be mad at her.

"I see you really thought this through."

"Well, I've had all morning to think."

"There's nothing you can do to make me accidentally cheat on you with anyone."

"You and I both know that's not completely true. I'm not the most emotionally evolved person. I might hurt you."

"If you hurt me, that would suck. But I wouldn't have sex with Killian out of grief. If you ever hurt me, we'll deal with it together. Same if I ever hurt you." The other woman seems less tense, but still not totally convinced. "What can I do to make this up to you?" she parts Regina's lips with her own. "Whatever you want," she whispers into the kiss.

Regina knows how much she's loved. She's actually fully convinced right now that Emma has no romantic feelings for Hook. But hey, she's offering 'whatever' so why not take advantage?

"Whatever I want?" she pulls away from the kiss.

The blonde lunges forward and bites a swollen bottom lip, "Whatever."

Brown eyes light up and sparkle like fireworks. She smile slyly, takes Emma by the hand and leads her up the stairs.

* * *

The brunette witch sits at the top of her bed leaning against the headboard. The green face mask now gone, she takes her hair-tie out to let chocolate locks fall free. She opens the palm of her hand to a small puff of purple and when the smoke dissipates, her phone rests in her hand. She leans across the bed to place the device in the dock on the nightstand.

The song Regina selects surprises the blonde who is standing at the end of the bed, one knee resting on the mattress. She raises an eyebrow, "Drake? You know, after last night I guess your taste in music shouldn't really surprise me anymore."

Regina responds by simply leaning back into the headboard and grinning in anticipation. "Strip," she drawls.

"Huh?"

"You said whatever I want," she gives Emma a pouty-lipped expression.

Emma leans her head back and nods slowly, "I did say that. Okay." She shakes her head to herself and smiles shyly. She can't believe she's about to do this but anything for her girl, right? If all Regina wants is a little show, she could provide that.

She slowly pulls her long-sleeved shirt over her head, then after twirling it around on her fingers, tosses it to the beauty lying in bed. Her waist twists and rolls as hips move to the beat. Emma starts to get into character, tantalizingly raising her wife-beater to reveal toned ab muscles flexing as she dances.

Regina's eyes go to the skin of her stomach and she imagines what she'll be greeted with below that. She sits forward on the bed and nods her head in approval.

The private dancer finally removes the tank, exposing shapely breasts held closely together by a black, lacy bra. She unbuttons her jeans. The zipper comes down next. A small swatch of matching black lace shows through the opening.

Conscientious not to reveal too much, too soon, Emma hooks her thumbs into the top of her jeans and shakes her hips up and down. She turns around, ass facing Regina and bends slowly at the waist. Her back arches as she winds herself back upright. The blonde flips wild, golden curls around and makes her way toward the bed post. Their eyes lock as Emma begins dancing around the post.

"Mmm," the brunette woman can't help the moan that escapes her throat. She brings her knees up to her chest and pulls them in tight, desperately trying to soothe the throbbing ache building up between her thighs.

Emma, enjoying the effect she's having on the insatiable woman, holds their eye contact and leans against the bed post. She arches her back and allows her own hand to travel down beneath the black lace under her open jeans. She closes her eyes and bites down on her lip. When she hears Regina inhale a sharp breath, she walks over to the end of the bed and crawls up to meet the woman. As she comes to settle over her, Regina sinks down into the pile of pillows. Her chest rises and falls with nervous anticipation. Her breath is taken, however, when the blonde begins to speak.

"Is this what you wanted, Gina?"

She nods her head, yes.

"And have I proven that I am one hundred percent dedicated to us?"

Again, she nods her head, yes.

"And do you know how much I love you?"

Regina smiles and nods her head. She reaches up and kisses the woman on top of her.

"I'm yours," Emma brings their lips together. "And you're mine," swipes her tongue against the roof of an open mouth.

The older woman slips out from beneath Emma and they switch positions. She kisses the blonde's neck, just underneath her ear. The spot has officially become Regina's spot. She whispers, "Baby, let me make love to you."

It's a second chance at what could have happened this morning. But maybe that little fiasco had to happen. Maybe it was just meant to go down that way. Because this - this right here was so much better.

She traces fingers along the waistband of skin-tight denim and slides them (along with black lace panties) down and off of long legs. Regina removes her own sweat pants and allows the younger woman to reach up and help her remove her top. She pushes Emma back down and hovers her lips over the blonde's. She kisses them fiercely and begins making her way to the ultimate prize, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind her.

The brunette wastes no time kissing and tonguing Emma's honey pot - devouring it like it was a life source. Each stroke of the tongue, each graze of teeth, every kiss of the lips feeds her more and she can feel her magic buzzing inside her in the most glorious way. As she starts to feel her lover's body quake uncontrollably, she latches onto a swollen clit and flicks it with her tongue until the blonde is thrown into a state of pure delectation. She continues her assault even through the cries and spasms, never letting up in intensity. Only when the younger woman is completely silent does she stop and make her way back up the bed to press kisses to her jawline and lips.

Emma is totally spent. Her nerves are just about in a comatose state. Her limbs feel like they're not even there. All ability to move is suspended. The only motion she can manage is to raise an arm and allow Regina to settle in, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Was it good?" the former queen whispers.

Emma nods her head, yes.

"And all this," she gestures toward Emma's naked body, "is all mine, right?"

Again, she nods her head, yes.

"Ready for round two?"

"Uh huh."


	8. Chapter 8: Nom Nom Nom

_**Update Time! Hello again, everyone. This chapter is fluffy. There will be some hard times in the future for our girls and we need some fluff to fall back on. **_

_**As far as soundtrack goes, there is only one song in this chapter - "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. If you don't have it, download it or YouTube it and listen during the car scene. As always, the cue to begin is written into the scene. Enjoy!**_

* * *

It's late in the afternoon and Kiara is still trying to teach Henry how to snake in and out on her long board. It's been hours and the most he's figured out is how to turn - slightly. Actually he's more leaning instead of turning. He sucks.

Whatever. Maybe it's just not his thing. She deserves a medal for her patience, though.

The girl removes her helmet and auburn spiral curls frame her bronze-skinned face. She stands on the down rail at the edge of Storybrooke's own make-shift skate park, balancing herself as she walks the length of it. Henry watches from a seated position on the ground.

"So clearly skating is not you thing," the girl supposes. "What else do you like to do?"

Henry considers the question for a moment. "I like reading. And playing video games."

"Anything _active_?"

"I don't know. I guess not."

"How about dancing? Are you a good dancer?"

"Never tried it. You mean like, dance floor and DJ dancing or like tights and a tutu dancing?"

Kiara's laugh is a loud, care-free giggle. "No, silly. There's more than just _ballet_ dancing, you know. My mom opened a dance school. You should come check it out. You might have fun."

The boy has 'skeptic' written all over his face. He knows his adoptive mom is good at stuff like that, but he'd never seen any one member of his biological family bust a move. If he had to guess how this would end for him, he'd guess it'd end badly.

But the pressure to impress his new friend was strong - stronger than the voice telling him that this was probably an awful idea.

So he agrees, "Okay."

She smiles down at him.

* * *

Emma fidgets in the passenger seat of the Benz. She rolls the window up, down, up, then down again trying to get it at just the right amount of open so it doesn't blow too much at her hair.

"You let Henry go to a skate park?" she questions disbelievingly. "And you didn't even try to put a magical bubble around him?" She tisks at Regina, "My, my... Look who's becoming quite the irresponsible parent."

The brunette rolls her eyes, but remains focused on the road. "I wanted to but I didn't want to completely embarrass him in front of his little _girlfriend_."

"He's at a skate park with a girl?" she's genuinely piqued by the juicy detail.

"Yes, but he claims he doesn't _like her_, like her."

"Oh, please. He's at the beginning stage of _Teenage Hormone Syndrome._ Of course he likes her." She points at the traffic light, "Red light."

As Regina brings the car to a halt, she shifts in her seat to face the blonde and glares at her in annoyance.

"What?" Emma shrugs.

"Are you going to do that at _every_ red light? I can see there's a _red light_. The _red light_ is big, and bright, and _red._ I've driven in this world for thirty years and I know what a _red light_ looks like and I know where _every_ traffic light is in this tiny-ass town so I don't need you to point out _every single red light_ we come across."

The light's actually turned from red to green during her little rant and is in danger of turning to back to yellow, then red again imminently. So Emma points out, "Green light."

"EMMA!"

"Sorry! Jeez," she puts her hands up in surrender as her girlfriend slams on the gas.

Regina takes her leftover irritation out on the radio dial, roughly switching it on. "Listen to some music and shut up."

The blonde turns the tuner until she comes across a familiar tune.

"I love this song!"

It's already at the part where that classic guitar riff is building up, then Emma blares loudly, "_A singer in a smoky room," _she imitates the singer's voice expertly. _"A smell of wine and cheap perfuuuume!"_

Regina smirks at her goofy love and shakes her head, amused by the blonde's antics.

_"For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on!"_

As the next part starts up, even Regina can't resist the urge to jerk her head left and right and sing out.

_"Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night," _she laughs as she sings. This whole thing is silly, but it's just the kind of silly she remembers being with Gus. Thoughts of him flicker through her memories. Her smile widens as she embraces those memories, glad to be able to revive the tradition with the beautiful woman next to her.

Emma hams it up,_ "Streetlight people living just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the NIIIIIIIIIGHT!"_

The pair burst into laughter.

* * *

As they pull up to the entrance of the park, they both muse over the sight of Henry and Kiara talking and laughing. If Henry were to catch them gawking as they were, he'd be more than mortified.

"Gina, she is adora-freaking-ble. Oh, my God, could you imagine if they grew and fell in love and had kids? Our grandkids could have your eyes and her hair - they'd be so freaking cute," she ends her sentence in babbling baby talk.

"First, our son is only thirteen. Don't go planning his life out for him. He has a friend who's a girl. No big deal."

"I though that's how you fairytale people did it - find someone for your kid, meet the parents, strike a deal, then bam, they're married?" She notices the discomfort on Regina's features and realizes she hit a sore spot, "Shit, I'm sorry. Bad joke."

Regina brushes it off. It _was_ just a bad joke. She knows Emma didn't intentionally mean to remind her of her troubled past. "And second," she points out, "our grandchildren wouldn't have _my_ eyes, remember?"

"Oh yeah," she ponders. "Could we do something about that? Like, magically?"

"You mean like magical plastic surgery?"

"Yeah, like we could magically 'Mr. Potato Head' our grandbaby. Put your eyes on it, my Charming chin..." Emma grins.

"You do realize this would not be _our_ baby, right? Don't you think its parents deserve to be reflected in its features?"

"Oh... maybe you're right." There's a beat. "So... can _we _make one?" she timidly poses the question.

"Emma - "

"I know, I know. Too fast."

She takes Emma's chin in her hand and presses a kiss to it, "Yes, too fast. But for what it's worth, I think you'd give me some beautiful babies - if the first one is anything to judge by," she kisses her lips sweetly.

"Me? No, I was thinking you," Emma bites back into the kiss.

"Why me? Because you want to walk around town, chest puffed out like a peacock boasting to anyone with ears how you knocked me up?"

The younger woman responds simply, but seriously, "Yes."

Regina chuckles when Emma leans over into the driver's seat to attack her with kisses and playful nips while going, _'Nom nom nom! Me...Want...Cookie!'_

The brunette laughs, turning red, and swats at her over-grown child to no avail. Emma doesn't let up on her kisses and 'nom noms' until they hear a throat clearing outside of the driver's side window.

"Henry!" Regina flashes a plastered-on smile while Emma, still basically on top of her, flashes a similar one. "And Kiara, I presume?"

They girl steps in front of the boy to properly introduce herself.

"Hi, Ms. Mills," she basically ignores Emma. "Can I just say, I really like you. Like, seriously though, you're my role model."

Stunned and still in an awkward position, she answers, "I - I'm very touched that you think so highly of me, but I don't think my life is something to model yours after..."

"Well not the evil part - obviously not that. But the part where you decided to just be who you are and not what other people wanted you to be and where you stopped trying to avenge a life that you were probably never supposed to have in the first place but then embraced the life that destiny _actually_ had in store for you and decided to be happy - you look really, really happy right now," for the first time she acknowledges Emma with a knowing grin.

"I don't know what to say - "

"And you kind of kick ass. Sorry - kick butt."

The former queen smiles genuinely, "Thank you, Kiara."

"Henry, your moms are hot," the girl turns to him.

Emma perks up and preens, "She thinks we're hot."

"No, they're not. They're gross," the teenage boy mumbles.

Emma finally pulls herself off of Regina and exits the car, but not before asking Kiara, "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, my dad's on his way."

"Okay, we'll wait with you," Regina offers and also exits the car.

Several minutes later, Regina leans back into Emma, as the blonde is leaned back against the hood of the car. The kids are awkwardly making conversation in the presence of parents.

A shiny, new rust-colored pick up trucks pulls up beside them and a tall, well-built man steps out. It has to be Kiara's father - they have the same eyes. They move to meet him halfway between their respective cars, hands outstretched.

"Sheriff. Your Majesty," he nods.

"No, please, just Regina," the brunette smiles up at him, shielding her eyes from the low-in-the-sky sun.

"You can still call me Sheriff," Emma postures. Regina shoots her a look. "Joking. I'm Emma."

"My name is Simba. Kiara's told us all about her new friend, Henry. Won't stop talking about him actually," he speaks in kind of a dry tone. He seems like a bit of a stick-in-the-mud, Emma deduces.

"Dad, this is Henry."

Henry shakes the man's hand confidently, "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Likewise," he musters a tight-lipped smile. "Well, we must be going. The whole extended family is over for dinner tonight - don't want to be late."

"By all means," Regina accepts. "It was nice meeting you, Simba. Since the children are apparently such good friends, I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other."

He smiles tightly and nods, heading back to the car.

Kiara hugs Henry before getting in the front seat of the truck.

Simba glances again at Emma and Regina as he starts the engine. Emma thinks she seems something there in his gaze - fear, mistrust, disapproval? All of the above?

Whatever.

They head toward their own car and Henry can sense the interrogation coming on.

"So she's a cutie," Emma starts.

"We're just friends."

"She hugged you when she left," the blonde pushes her seat up so Henry can squeeze into the back, then pushes it back in place and gets in herself. "We need a bigger car, Gina."

"She hugs everyone goodbye. It's her thing."

"We like her. We think you should keep her."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet..." Emma glares and points at him through her visor mirror.

Henry slaps a palm to his forehead and shakes his head.

"Enough," Regina takes Emma's pointed-finger hand in her own and begins the drive home. "Now what are we eating for dinner? I'm famished."

"Granny's?" Emma offers. She gets a unanimous _'No!'_

"I'm sick of Granny's," Henry gripes.

"I just ate there for breakfast," Regina whines.

"Okay, whiny-ass-Mills'... How about Chinese food?"

Both brunettes look at her curiously.

Henry steps up, "We have Chinese food in Storybrooke?"

"Yeah, it's new. Let's try it," she proposes rather optimistically. "Can't hurt to try, right?"

Regina ponders all the possible ways it could actually hurt, "Oh, it certainly can."

* * *

Emma, Regina, and Henry sit at the kitchen island with their freshly delivered Chinese food.

"Do you think Mulan is somehow involved with the brand new Chinese restaurant that popped up out of nowhere?" Henry wonders aloud.

"Why, because she's Chinese? Not every Chinese person owns or works in a Chinese restaurant, Henry. Don't be racist or you're grounded," his blonde mom scolds.

"What?! How is that racist? Is it really that far-off an idea that the only - literally only - Chinese person I've ever seen in Storybrooke - who, by the way, just randomly popped up out of nowhere - might somehow be affiliated with a Chinese restaurant that also just popped up out of nowhere?"

They all silently consider the thought.

"Actually, he has a point, Emma," Regina takes a bite of her spring roll.

"I don't know. I never took her as the culinary type. I'll have to ask her next time I see her."

"So uh, Moms - now that I have you both together, there are a couple of things I'd like to discuss about this little arrangement."

The women look at each other questioningly.

"Arrangement?" Emma asks.

"Yeah - you guys dating."

"Henry, do you have a problem with us - " the brunette begins, but is interrupted.

"No, no problem - per say. I'm just starting to get confused. I don't know what to call you guys. I mean obviously Mom is 'Mom' but I've also been calling Emma that. So..."

"I've only been 'Mom' for a year," the blonde offers, "so you should let her keep that. What were you thinking for me?"

"Actually I haven't thought of anything yet. I thought you might want some input."

"I get to choose? Oh, how about _MOMzilla?"_

Henry and Regina scrunch their noses and shake their heads.

"Okay, that was bad. Fair enough. Or maybe _Cookie MOM-ster?_

The former queen speaks up, "Emma, what? No, you are _not _Cookie Monster."

"You liked when I was Cookie Monster earlier," her voice lowers to a more seductive range as she leans across and nips at Regina's jaw line.

"Okay... back to me," he twists his face at their PDA. "I was thinking either Ma or Madre."

Now Emma scrunches up her nose. Before she can get a word out though, Regina proposes an idea.

"Oh, I know. How about Mommy?" she says it so adoringly.

"_Mommy..."_ Henry repeats. He sounds like a real momma's boy saying it.

"Okay then... 'Ma' it is," Emma decides.

"Great," the boy smile. His expression turns serious though, "So, Ma, what are your intentions with my mom?"

More concerned with her food than with the conversation, Emma is surprised to look up and find her son and his mom watching her expectantly.

"You're talking to me?"

"Yes. What are your intentions with my mom?"

"I don't know - date her, maybe do some more R-rated stuff," she jokes.

"I'm serious. I want to know that you won't break her heart."

"Why is everyone so concerned with me breaking Regina's heart? First my mom, now you? What is this?"

Regina caresses Emma's forearm, "Sweetheart, I think he's just trying to be the "man of the house" and protect his family - don't take it personally."

"I am 'man of the house.' I just want to make sure things are good and you two will be okay when I grow up and leave home."

"You know she could just as easily break my heart. But where's the concern for me? What, no one thinks I'm breakable just 'cuz I'm the _Savior?_"

Henry deadpans, "Just answer the question."

"Kid, I love Regina. I love you. I love our family and I'll protect it until my dying breath. Even after my dying breath, maybe your mom will split her heart and revive me then I can protect you guys until my second dying breath. I'm truly in love. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

Mother and son both sport matching watery smiles. The young man desperately searches for an excuse to escape and hide the tears in his eyes.

"Uh, I forgot I have to go do homework then I have to call my friend - Steve..." he runs out of the room.

* * *

As the brunette clears the dinner dishes from the counter, she places them in the sink to be washed.

Emma comes up behind her, pulling her hips in to meet with the blonde's front. She moans softly at the contact and turns to meet the lips she knows are waiting for her.

"So... what are your intentions with me?" Emma asks as she wraps her arms tighter around Regina's waist.

"I intend to take you to my dungeon and make you my sex slave," she smiles deliciously. Emma's smile is smaller though, and not really satisfied with the answer, so she continues, "Then I intend to open my heart fully and completely to you and only you and to love you in this life and the next. And I _intend_ to keep your heart safe always. I don't want anything or anyone to ever take you away from me."

That answer satisfies the younger woman and she leans in to hug her lover tightly, resting her head on a supportive shoulder. She replies with a small, _'Okay.'_

"However, tonight I intend to let you raid my _cookie jar_," Regina chuckles, causing the blonde's spirits to lift.

She nuzzles the crook of Regina's neck and when she makes her voice to sound like the furry, blue muppet and growls, _'Me want cookie!'_ she elicits full-on laughter from the sultry woman in her arms; so she continues feasting on soft flesh.

"I love it when you're Cookie Monster," the woman giggles.

_"Nom nom nom nom nom!"_

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_P.S. I absolutely love all the comments I've received on this work. Please keep them coming. And thanks again for the follows and favs. _**

**_Any suggestions for future plot points or conflicts? Feel free to leave it in the review section._**


	9. Chapter 9: Michelle Part I

_**Mid-Week Update :) **_

_**I've broken this next part into 2 chapters, so it will be "Michelle Part I" and "Michelle Part II." The Swan-Mills gang is about to get bigger. Some great make-ups are on the way and at least one more BIG break-up.**_

_**Thank you to anyone who replied last chapter with ideas and suggestions. They were helpful.**_

_**Hope you enjoy "Michelle Part I!" Leave lots of comments; I feed off of them lol. Thanks.**_

* * *

**Six Months Later.**

Monday mornings were never very exciting. But this Monday morning, Henry determined, was just plain torturous. His moms had been fighting for the past week and the tension was thick and overwhelming like hot breath after coffee and an everything bagel.

His plan had been to run into the kitchen, make some cereal, and get out in less than a minute. He'd timed it all perfectly in his head. What he hadn't accounted for, however, were the bullets he'd have to dodge just to make it out in one piece.

Regina and Emma were both standing on the far end of the kitchen preparing their respective lunches. Emma on the left - slapping together a hoagie too thick for anyone with a normal sized mouth to consume - and Regina on the right, filling a small container with salad dressing.

Henry attempts to quietly slip in, grab the cereal, the bowl, some milk and a spoon and bring it all into the dining room before either of them has a chance to say anything to him. He makes it to the bowls and quietly takes one from the cabinet. He slips a freshly cleaned spoon from the dish rack, careful not to clank any other dishes around. He even settles on Honey Bunches of Oats instead of Captain Crunch because the latter is too far back and will attract too much attention as he tries to get to it. Now for the milk...

Emma's standing closest to the refrigerator. _'Move with speed, grab and run? Or move slow, ease it out, and tip-toe the hell out of here?'_

He decides to try the slow and steady approach - you know, no sudden movements. To his bewilderment, the inside of the refrigerator is lined right down the middle with red tape. On the left is a carton of milk with Emma's name. Underneath her name (written in different handwriting) the words _'Big Fat Baby'_ are scribbled. To the right of the tape, there lies a second carton of milk that reads _'Regina Mills.'_ The add-on text (which is obviously Emma's handwriting) reads: _'has got a stick up her ass! I mean really - why put your last name on the milk as if it's gonna get mixed up with the other Regina's milk?'_

"Um, whose milk can I use?" the boy chances a question.

"You can use mine, Henry. You don't ever have to ask to use anything of mine," the brunette woman sweetly says.

"Just beware not to use the last of it. If you do, run to the store immediately after school and don't come home without a suitable replacement otherwise she'll feast on your soul for dinner!"

"Unlike _some_ of us, Henry knows the difference between organic 2% and the liquid _fat_ you drown your arteries in."

Emma scoffs, "Oh, please. Henry, which do you prefer - my regular old _whole_ milk, which is delicious over your Captain Crunch as a late night snack, or your mother's 2% _paste water_?"

"Um..." They watch him expectantly, so he avoids the question altogether. "Which one of you is going to pick me up after dance practice tonight?"

"Tell your mother it's her week to do pick-ups," the blonde demands.

Huffing in a deep breath before he speak - because, seriously? - "Mom, it's your week to -"

"Henry, tell your _other_ mother that I'll be working late tonight and she'll have to do pick-up."

"Ma, Mom's gonna be working late -"

"I'll be there, kid," she offers with a smile.

Henry spots some vanilla coconut milk on the door and decides it's a much safer choice. Finally, he grabs his breakfast and leaves the war zone.

Emma eyes her girlfriend with concern and suspicion. Not really sure if she's more concerned or suspicious, she allows herself to speak directly to the woman.

"Regina, that's like the fourth time in a week you've had to work late."

"Yes, well, when you have a job that actually requires hard work you don't always get to leave on time."

The statement was designed to cut. And it did. Without the heart to come up with an equally biting comeback, the sheriff grabs her lunch bag and turns to leave. "Fine, Regina."

"Okay, Emma wait," Regina grabs her elbow to keep the younger woman from leaving. As Emma turns to face her, she doesn't quite make eye contact with Regina. The brunette runs her hands through sunshiny tresses.

"Don't be like this, please," she gets no response in return except the blonde's refusal to look at her directly. "Emma Bear," she smiles.

"What is it? I'm gonna be late..."

Giving up on trying to sweet-talk the sulky savior, she relents. "I will try to leave at a decent hour to be home for dinner, okay?"

"Yeah," Emma nods.

"Emma?"

"Okay, Regina."

Brown eyes scan pale features to try and determine if a kiss would be well received. She takes a step closer to Emma but is given a cold shoulder - literally. The blonde turns away, collects her things and leaves.

The front door closes - not terribly loudly - and it causes her to flinch. Emma had been full-time living at the mansion for only a couple of months, but had been staying over most nights even in the months before moving in. In all their mornings spent together, today marked the first day they'd departed each others company without a goodbye kiss.

* * *

It was around 12:30 that afternoon and Regina was not at work. In all honesty, there wasn't much "mayoring" to do. Well, there were _some_ things that could be done but they were minor things and could put off until tomorrow... or next week... or whenever.

But it was around 12:30 and instead of sitting around the office pretending to be busy, Regina was posed outside of a stranger's front door preparing herself to knock. Most likely this woman wasn't home. It was the middle of the day and most people work. But after all her searching and tracking, she needed more answers. And it couldn't wait.

You see, it wasn't just whenever a familiar song would play on the radio that she'd think of her old friend Gus. Lately she'd been thinking about him a lot. Not like that - just missing him, kind of. And even worse, she'd been feeling the guilt of not fulfilling her friend responsibilities after his death.

During the curse, he would talk on and on about this girlfriend of his. He loved her a lot. At least he thought he did. He'd told Regina that although they weren't sure, they thought she might be pregnant. He couldn't wait to be a father. He rambled about what he'd name her - he just knew it was going to be a girl. _Michelle_. He liked that name. Something about his grandmother - maybe it was her name.

After the curse was when he realized he wasn't as much in love as he'd thought. Actually he wasn't in love at all - at least not with _that_ woman. Turned out, she was kind of a dick. She wanted status and money and all he has was love and an honest living. But she was pregnant. That much he knew. The last thing Regina remembered him saying as she ran into him outside of Archie's one morning was, _'It's going to be a girl; I can feel it.'_

She'd thought about checking in on the baby and it's mom from time to time, to lend a hand if needed. Being a single mom was tough - she would know. Regina, however, had money and a stable career. She didn't know if this woman had any of that or not. But she was determined to make sure that if Gus' child needed anything, she'd be there.

But she wasn't. She'd let that responsibility slide with all that had gone on in Storybrooke since the breaking of the curse. Her guilt was getting the better of her and she had to make it right.

So here she is. Standing outside of Maria Gorkowski's home at 12:30 in the afternoon, hoping to somehow make up for being a shitty friend.

Three tentative knocks and what feels like an eternity later, the door swings open rather aggressively to reveal a young woman clad in high-waisted leggings, a bra and curlers in her hair.

"Look, didn't I tell you -"

"I -" the mayor stammers.

"Your Majesty... I thought you were -"

"Nevermind, it's quite alright. I suppose I'm the last person you'd expect at your door."

The young woman offers nervous, yet entirely fake, laughter. "How may I assist _Her Majesty, the Queen?_" she makes a dramatic show of respect with an altogether unnecessary curtsey.

"Please, you may call me Regina or Ms. Mills. I'm looking for," she looks down at a post-it note in her hand, "_Maria Gorkowski?_ That's you, I presume?"

"Yes ma'am. However, in our land I am Anastasia Tremaine, daughter of Lady Tremaine."

_'Social climber.'_

Regina knew she'd recognized her face. Her voice. One of Cinderella's awfully abrasive step-sisters. "Gaudy" and "Tack-isha" as she'd dubbed them back in the E.F.

_'How in the hell did Gus ever get himself involved with this trash?'_

"Miss Tremaine, I realize you may not be prepared for company, but may I come in? I'd like to talk to you about Billy Helm... Gus?"

Apprehensively, the curler-headed woman steps aside allowing Regina in; she leads her into a small dining room off the main hallway.

"Would you mind giving me a moment to make myself presentable, Your Maj - Regina?"

"Of course," a polite smile as she waits patiently, cross-legged on an old wooden dining chair.

Regina takes in her environment. It's modest, but there are a few things that catch her eye. For example the china cabinet full of photos and articles cut from magazines like _Glamour, Cosmo, Vogue._ _'Sexy vs. Skanky.' 'How to Maintain Class in a Room Full of Trash.' _And the best one: _'Dating Up: Sugar Babies on the Rise.'_ Photos of Anastasia with a variety of older men adorn the shelves of the cabinet. It's like a shrine to her sugar daddies and benefactors.

Strangely though, there are no pictures of a child. None. And even more strangely, no toys or any other signs of a toddler in the house. Of course, given the nature of the relationship (or lack of) between Gus and this gold digger, perhaps there never was a baby to begin with. From what the mechanic had told Regina, she wouldn't imagine the woman to be above lying.

Or maybe there's another explanation. False positive? Miscarriage? Abortion, maybe? Whatever the case, there was no baby in sight.

"So sorry to keep you waiting," the redhead returns with a top on and rollers taken out of her hair.

"No worries," Regina begins. She clears her throat, "I don't know how much you know about me, or if Gus ever told you, but he and I were good friends."

Anastasia curls her lip up in ill-hidden contempt at the mention of his name.

Brows furrowed, the brunette continues, "I take it you didn't think too highly of him?"

"With all due respect, _Regina_, that's between me and him. And he's dead, so it's _my _business. What is it exactly that you want?"

_'Oh, so that's how it is, bitch?'_ is the thought that comes across in the older woman's single raised eyebrow. Maintaining composure, she licks her lips and states her business.

"As I mentioned before, Gus and I were good friends. Before he died he told me the two of you were expecting a baby. I realize I'm rather late to the party, but as a friend, I thought I should check in on his child every now and again. I just want to make sure things are okay with you. This may be an overstep, but from the look of it there are no children living here. Was he correct? Was there actually a baby?"

"Yeah, there's a baby. She -"

"It's a girl?" the mayor muses. "He knew he was going to have a daughter."

"She lives with my mother," the expressionless and daring look in her eyes told of a lie.

Regina had actually seen Lady Tremaine in the park some days with Ashley's daughter, Alexandra, and never once had she seen another baby with them. "She does?"

"Yeah. I'd love to bring her back to be with me, but times are hard for a single working mom. And poor little - Angelina -" she eyes a magazine on her mantle with Angelina Jolie gracing the cover, "is going to be needing special glasses soon..."

Playing along with this little charade, "Special glasses? Must be expensive."

"Oh, yeah, like four...five hundred dollars."

"Could I see her? I'd really like to meet her. She must be a beautiful little girl."

Anastasia smiles a cold, tight smile, "You know, I just don't think that would be best. Of course I could be persuaded if _someone_ would be so kind as to make a generous donation toward Angelina's "special glasses." That _someone_ will have earned a little visitation."

The former queen takes a moment to breath and count to ten, but only makes it to five before she raises up out of her seat, dragging the extortionist up with her by her cheap, neon t-shirt and getting right in her face.

"Listen to me, you little hood booger! I have run out of patience. You will answer my questions honestly or so help me, I will be 50 shades of Evil Queen all up in this bitch!"

Hey, sometimes you gotta sink to their level to make a point.

"Please, _Regina_. Everyone knows you've gone soft. You're a good guy now. You wouldn't dare," she tests.

"Am I? Am I really? Or is this just my greatest ruse yet? Are you willing to test your little theory?" the brunette snarls wickedly. She tosses the other woman back into her chair. "Did you give birth to Gus' baby or not?"

"I did."

"Is the baby alive?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"What's it worth to you?"

_'Really? Really, bitch?'_

The fireball Regina forms in her hand speaks volumes in terms of price. The mayor's sudden calm and collected demeanor translates to creepy. "You tell me everything - I don't light your ass up."

* * *

Mayor Mills stomped up the path to the Fairies' Parrish. At quick glance, she looked the Mayor Mills of old - crashing stilettos down onto pavement with heavy purpose. But with more scrutiny, you'd find the subtle difference hidden within the wrinkles between her eyebrows. Rather than rage and spite, these wrinkles told a story of concern and urgency.

Some of the nuns - or fairies, as they were - look on as the determined woman searches for the office of Mother Superior. When she finds the door with the appropriate name plate, she enters without knocking.

"Regina!"

"Blue... Mother Superior... I apologize for my rudeness. As you well know, I would not have sought you out if I weren't in serious need of your assistance."

"Have a seat please," the slight woman offers. "What can I do for you, Madam Mayor?"

"I'm looking for a child."

The blue nun opens her mouth then closes it again, unsure how to respond appropriately.

Regina continues, "More specifically, I'm trying to locate the daughter of Billy Helm and Maria Gorkowski. I understand the mother no longer wished to care for the girl and brought her here? Is she in your care?"

Blue gets up from behind her desk and opens her office door to Regina. "Follow me."

* * *

There are a few cribs and child-sized beds in the small and surprisingly quiet orphanage.

"There aren't many children in Storybrooke in need of homes," Blue explains, "but for the ones that are in need, we try to provide a comfortable and loving transitional environment before they can be placed. As you can see, these walls are home to but one small child. We call her our little Butterfly," she says affectionately.

A small girl, about two years of age, sits on a play mat building some sort of block structure. She's quiet; there aren't any other children around, so she entertains herself.

"Butterfly?" Regina takes in the sight as if the girl were but a mere illusion.

"When she came to us, she was very small and undernourished. She was skittish and didn't respond well to human touch. But she's been growing every day and really coming into her own."

"I just don't understand why she wouldn't have found a family yet," the brunette kneels down beside the child to take in familiar features.

_Adorable._ She has Gus' deep brown orbs and easy smile. And luckily, she's taken only the best features from her dreadful mother.

Her attention focused on watching the baby girl play methodically with her blocks, Regina questions, "Have you done everything you can to find her a family? I find it hard to believe there was no one willing to take her in. She's the most precious, gracious little girl."

The baby holds up a red block; offering it to Regina, she waits patiently until the woman takes it and plays along.

"It's not always a matter of a family choosing a baby; sometimes babies wait for the right kind of family to come along and they are the ones who make the choice." When the girl smiles easily at her new friend and offers up another block - green this time - Blue observes, "It appears little Butterfly is quite taken with you."

"Michelle. He wished to call her _Michelle._"


	10. Chapter 10: Call My Name

_**For starters, I apologize for the long break between updates. It's been a busy few weeks for me.**_

_**I know you're expecting this chapter to be Michelle: Part II. It's coming. But this is kind of an interlude in her story line.**_

_**There will be some shockers in this chapter - well, one shocker, really. But just go with it. And keep reminding yourself that it always gets worse before it gets better.**_

_**Music for this chapter: "Call My Name" by Prince. It comes up during Regina's bath time scene.**_

_**Enjoy! And please review. I love reviews.**_

* * *

Regina sits on the living room floor of the Charming apartment playing with Baby Neal. She vowed to never call him that, however; she'd have to come up with a suitable alternative all her own to refer to the little guy.

_'For God's sake, Snow, if you were going to name your son after the Prince of Darkness who knocked up your daughter at least you could have used his real name. But Neal? Seriously?'_ The scowl on her face grew.

It was a little unsettling how easily she'd fallen into this family again. I mean, here she is sitting on _the floor_ of Snow and Charming's living room while the bird-whisperer herself prepared dinner and her new best wolfie sits at the breakfast bar painting her nails. Yeah, unsettling. But not in an entirely bad way.

"So, is this like that time a couple of weeks ago when you guys were fighting and we were all forbidden to talk about syrup ever again; or is it like three months ago when Emma stopped having sex with you until you finally allowed her to drive your Mustang?" the wolf drawled.

That time three months ago was pure hell for everyone. A celibate savior plus an unsatisfied former evil sorceress equaled _BitchFest: Live in Concert_ - that's what Red and Snow had begun calling it.

Regina shrugs her shoulders, "I honestly do not know. I really don't even know what we're fighting about. She just won't talk to me."

"Well I'm sure you know by now that Emma has a tendency to coil up get into her head," Snow offers.

"Yeah, well sometimes I'd like to reach into that head of hers, grab her by the throat and yank her back out." She puts extra emphasis on the word 'yank' and the other two women muse over the mental image.

She continues, "It's just that lately she's been so introverted and I have no idea why. It's affecting everything. I can't even talk to her because I feel like anything I say falls on deaf ears. So I get angry and lash out then suddenly, I'm the wrong one."

Snow, who's been rattling around the kitchen, looks down at her phone. There's a message from Emma.

**'Hey Mom. You cooking tonight?'**

'Yup. Be here in half an hour?' she responds.

**'Mmk. I may be staying over. Don't ask...'**

Snow frowns at this. Clearly, this isn't one of their stupid little spats. It's a biggie. She doesn't bother telling her daughter that Regina's here for dinner as well.

'Okay, sweetie. Ask your dad to pick up some coffee pods for the morning on the way home. Don't be late.'

**'K.'**

When Snow rejoins the conversation, she catches Red giving Regina the worst advice ever.

"_You_ should stop having sex with _her_ and see how she likes it."

"No! That is not a good solution. I am not ready for _BitchFest: The Sequel_. And besides, withholding sex in a relationship is not healthy. In more ways than one. Regina, seriously, all that stuff you just told us, you should tell her. Just sit down and talk it out. Lay all your cards on the table."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this and I almost want Red to morph into wolf form and rip out my vocal chords before I even have a chance to utter a word - but you're right. I think that's the best thing to do except she just won't talk to me."

Right then, Regina's phone begins buzzing on the coffee table - scaring the bejesus out of them. Her heart almost stops with anticipation that it may be her beloved on the other end; but it's not. The caller i.d. reads 'R.'

_'Shit! This could not be a worse time.'_

She excuses herself to take the call in the hallway, citing official business and shutting the door behind her.

"Robin. This is not a good time."

_"I thought we had plans to meet after work?" _comes the male voice on the other end.

"Well tonight is no good - family dinner. I promised I'd be home tonight."

_"And suddenly family obligations are important to you."_

"My family is _not _an obligation! I love them. You dare not speak of them ever again!" Her own words flip a switch in her mind and it's like she's come to some painfully obvious conclusion that she can't believe she'd missed before. "Robin, this... with us... I'm ending it."

There is silence on the line before the man flounders to try to change her mind.

"My family loves me," she whispers the realization, "and I may not deserve such things as love and family but I have them. I won't sabotage that any more than I already have. This is over. Please do not contact me again." She hangs up.

After taking a few steadying breaths, Regina deletes the thief's name from her phone then heads back inside to help prepare dinner.

* * *

Just as everything is done and the dishes, utensils, and glassware have been set out (buffet style), David, Emma and Henry walk through the door.

At the sight of her "estranged" girlfriend sitting in the kitchen, Emma's instinct is to leave. Her body shifts slightly towards the door as if she's about to turn and walk out but she hesitates. That would just be rude.

She enters the kitchen area and as she's walking in Regina's direction, the brunette has a hopeful glint in her eyes; but it's immediately extinguished when the blonde walks right by her with nothing more than a barely audible, _'Hi.'_

Dinner is painful. It's not just the usual _angry-Emma-ignoring-everything-and-everyone-and-being-a-mopey-baby_ routine. No. Emma is actually talking, laughing, and enjoying herself - except when Regina tries to converse with her, she straight up ignores the woman.

They've all finally had enough of the awful tension.

"Henry, could you please take Neal and go play upstairs?" Snow delegates more than she asks. Once the boys are gone, she continues. "Emma, that display was incredibly rude and hurtful to Regina."

The others cast their eyes down as mother and daughter glare at each other.

"Honestly, Mom, it's not anyone else's business what goes on between us."

"Actually it is. You made it our business when you sat at the dinner table with the whole family and treated the mother of your son with such disdain. If you wanted it to remain private, you should have behaved more like an adult and saved the attitude for home."

"How is this _all _my fault? I didn't even know you had invited the whole family for dinner. I was trying to get some space from her when I decided to eat dinner with my parents tonight."

"The two of you need to talk. Clearly something is going on. So get it out. Now."

Neither woman offers up any protest, but neither do they comply immediately.

Snow's queenly side comes out full force and she takes the reigns on this little "intervention." "Regina, why don't you start," she says firmly. "I believe you had some thoughts you wished to get off your chest?"

The older woman freezes up on the spot. She plays with her hands nervously. "I - Emma, I don't know exactly why you're angry with me, but I know there must be something you think I've done because you've never simply ceased speaking to me like this."

"Really?" the sheriff scoffs. "_Madam Mayor_ can't figure out why I'm angry?"

In a more biting tone, "I'm no mind reader, _Sheriff_. You're going to have to spell it out for me."

"Fine. You've been acting like a total bitch for over two weeks. Everything I do or say is somehow the wrong thing to do or say. The way I breath is wrong; the way I _exist_ is wrong. You pick on fucking _every-thing_ and when I do actually try to talk to you, you degrade me and snipe at me because it's easier to be mean than it is for you to open up to me."

"When do I ever _degrade _you, Emma?"

"How about this morning for instance? Hell, the fucking milk I buy isn't good enough for you. I try to ask you why you've been coming home so late and rather than just telling me, you take to reminding me that any idiot could do my job and the reason you're always late is because what _you_ do is so much more of a challenge. If I'm not fucking good enough for you, Regina Mills, why don't you just leave!"

Emma gets up from the table and starts to walk upstairs but Regina's voice stops her dead in her tracks.

"Emma, stop!" The blonde turns to face her. "Don't walk away from this. At least give me a chance to respond."

"Answer this: why have you suddenly felt the need to stay late at the office so much?"

"Because I can't talk to you. For the last month or so you've been distant. You're somewhere in your head and when I tried to talk to you, you just shut me out and recoiled even more. So rather than go home and walk on eggshells around you I just stay late to avoid all that."

It was close to the truth. The whole truth was that Emma had gotten a bit distant in the last month and she could tell there was something big on her mind. But the more distant Emma grew, the more testy Regina grew. And being home together had gotten stifling. The brunette had begun to feel that maybe she'd caused it - that Emma being with her had finally taken its toll on the blonde. So she pushed her away. She made snide remarks, she stayed late at work, she picked fights. Partially hoping these acts would somehow cause the other woman to break down and talk to her - or hell even yell at her, just show some sign of life.

And one night, outside of Granny's (where else?), she'd run into her ex, Robin. They exchanged pleasantries, held small talk, then he offered to buy her a cup of tea. She didn't refuse. That night, she'd found it easy to talk to him. He'd somehow seemed to dissect Emma's personality and explain her moods in a way she could better understand. And honestly, it felt wrong to be talking to an ex about her current girlfriend's emotional struggles and inability to open up; but since Emma was in no mood for sharing, it was nice to have somebody to explain it to her. And it was a bit disturbing to discover how alike the two blonde thieves were and to realize how she'd never noticed that at all.

She watches Emma closely now, gauging her reaction. Her lie detector hasn't pinged yet. And it wouldn't because what she'd admitted was the truth. Granted, not the _whole_ truth. But it was the truth. And what good would it do her to know the whole truth? Late nights after work with Robin - it was just _talking_. Just three or four (or six) instances of talking. Then there was that one time - but it was nothing and it's over now. Just once. One mistake. It would do no good for her to know.

"Okay, Regina, but you're still making this just about me - what _I'm_ doing wrong that drives you to lash out the way you do - "

"Emma, that's not - "

"No, let me finish. Okay, so I shut down for a bit. And I know I'm not always the easiest person to break through to, especially if I'm in a mood. But you're the same way, Regina. Hell, you're notorious worlds over for your icy, un-emotional exterior. But I've _never_ resorted to avoiding you because of it. And I've never lashed out by telling you how useless and incompetent you are. _You_ did that. You may not have said those exact words, but you sure as hell made me feel that way and you're not even really acknowledging it right now. As if I don't feel bad enough about myself sometimes; I really don't need you to point out all my flaws for me. If you wanted to punish me for being distant, if you wanted to hit where it really hurt, then congratulations."

The blonde turns and heads upstairs, muttering, "I'm staying here tonight."

Defeated, guilty, dejected, Regina offers up a quiet apology. "I'm sorry you all had to hear that." She begins to gather her things. "I should go. Will you please tell Henry to get his things and meet me at the car?" She can barely look anyone in the eyes.

Snow smiles sympathetically and nods her head in agreement before heavy heels turn and click their way out the door.

* * *

A couple of hours later and Emma's in her old bedroom, half stewing in her own misery and half trying to stop herself from running home and kissing the hell out of Regina. How the infuriating woman manages to piss her off and make her want to scoop her up in her arms, hold on tight and never let go, she'll never know. But no. That will not be happening tonight. Emma is resolved to maintain her resolve. Thank goodness Snow and David had only half converted her old room into the baby's nursery. They still wanted him to sleep close, so they hadn't yet gotten around to getting rid of her bed. Yeah, thank goodness, because if given the choice between her parents' less-than-big-comfy-couch and just going home, she'd quit this whole stubborn act, just say _'fuck it'_ and let Regina win this one.

David enters the room quietly with a sleepy Baby Neal on his shoulder. The kid is clearly losing the battle with the Sandman, but he's putting up a decent fight - picking his head back up every few seconds, rubbing fiercely at his eyes to keep them open.

"Hey there, baby bro!" the blonde whispers excitedly. She reaches out to grab him from David and he leaps right into her arms.

"So uh, how's it going, sweetie?" David takes a seat in the rocking chair built by Marco as a gift.

"Eh," is her response. But ineloquent as it is, it's accurate. "How do you guys get him to sleep when he fights it off so fiercely?" The kid wriggles about her arms.

"Babies sense your mood. I came up her because Snow is cleaning and it was a bit distracting to him. So I usually just lay him on my chest, take a few deep breaths to calm myself, then do some reading until he falls asleep."

"Oh." With that, she sits back into some pillows at the top of her bed, places the baby's head gently on her shoulder and takes several calming breaths. He doesn't quite close his eyes yet, but he concedes to keeping his head down.

She smiles back at her father, proud of the small feat.

He continues in a more whispered tone, "What's your plan to patch things up with Regina?"

"Is this your way of trying to give me the boot?" she snorts.

"Yes," his quick reply shocks his daughter but he follows up with a gentle smile. "Not because we don't love having you here, but because you have a family now and you don't get to run away when things get tough. You're a Charming-White-Swan," her face contorts awkwardly because he doesn't even realize the humor in his words, "and that means you're a fighter."

"A Charming-White-Swan, you say?" They can't help but laugh because seriously, shit's funny. "I know. But I'm just sick and so fuc-freaking tired of trying to work around her ego and be the sensible one just for the sake of ending an argument. I want my turn to be the petty one. She should come to me first," she continues rubbing gentle circles on Neal's back as she vents.

"And hey, that's a totally valid thing to be feeling. God only knows how many times in my relationship I've had to concede to Snow's ego or her overwhelming belief that she's always right and I'm always somehow wrong. Sometimes you just need to bitch about it and be petty before you can think straight and level your mind out, right? I get it, I do."

"Thank you! Is that like a royal thing? Like they always think they know better _just_ because they ran a whole kingdom?"

"By the way, if you ever tell your mother about this conversation, I'll deny everything and blame it all on you. But yeah, Snow can be a spoiled princess sometime. And Regina - well, when the queen's right, who can argue?"

She scoffs in agreement, "So what, the secret to being in a relationship with a spoiled princess/queen is to just 'man up' and take it and go blow off some steam every now and then?"

"Look, I hate likening you to the "man" in the relationship - because you are actually a woman - but seriously, you're a carbon copy of me. You're always going to be my baby girl, and don't take this the wrong way when I say it, but you're also kind of a dude. So my advice, father to daughter-who's-dating-a-very-demanding-woman: comply. I'm not telling you to roll over and let her walk all over you, but I'm telling you to try and thing like her sometimes. Women will always give you a clue as to why they're angry. It will never be obvious to us, but to them, it's plain as day. I know you hate long, emotional chats, but try to open up a little more. Your girlfriend told you tonight that she felt shut out by you. All this time, you thought she was just being mean for the hell of it. But do you remember the moment she first started behaving that way?"

Emma thinks back on it. She'd had a rough day at the station and when she came home, all she'd wanted to do was sit quietly alone, watch a movie, and not talk to anyone. She'd come home, dropped her coat in the kitchen and pretty much walked right by Regina without so much as a _'Hi.'_ That's when the nit-picking began.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Okay, well try this little trick: next time she starts picking on you for miniscule things, don't argue back. Just breath and say something like, _'Sorry sweetie, I'm being such a slob tonight. It's just that I didn't have such a great day. I need you.'_ It always works."

"What?! You feed Mom that sorry crap and she falls for it?"

"Every time. First, you're being vulnerable to her. Second, your appealing to her empathetic side by telling her you had an awful day. And third, when you tell a woman you _need_ her, she can't help but want to be there for you. In my experience, whenever she starts picking a fight with you, it's because there's something bigger going on and starting an argument with you will somehow get you to talk to her. There's always more to it than just her being a pain in the ass."

"Huh," Emma starts to connect all the dots. "Never really thought of it that way. So all this time, Gina was probably sensing that I had something on my mind and wouldn't share with her. So she picked fights in an effort to get me to talk. And when I still refused, it only made her more brutal with the pick-attacks," she muses as she starts to develop a sensible understanding. It's like brand new information to her.

With the baby finally asleep, David takes him from Emma and heads toward the door. He pauses a moment and turns back to her.

"One more piece of fatherly advice: cuddle."

She laughs but then stops when she realizes he's serious.

"I mean it," he continues. "You never want to go to bed too angry to cuddle with the woman you love. The marriage bed is sacred space. At the end of the day, you come home and it's there that you can both share your secrets. It's a safe place to foster your relationship. And as crazy as things tend to get in our lives, you start to realize that life is short. So don't take a chance at being too angry to cuddle because when you step outside the door in the morning, you may never get the chance again."

He leaves her with those words and it starts to sink in to Emma that she's left Regina to deal with the aftermath of their emotional evening alone. So without hesitation, she scrambles for her phone and dials _'1'_ on speed dial.

* * *

When Regina had gotten home, she'd sent Henry up to his room to complete his homework. Although the boy had actually finished his homework sometime after school ended and before dance class started, he knew his mom just needed her space tonight. After Snow's epic failure of an intervention, he thought they all could use a little space. So rather than inform her that he had no homework, he simply nodded his head and retired upstairs.

The brunette's intentions had been to use this quiet time to reflect on past mistakes and map out a plan to change her self-destructive ways. Thinking about how deeply Emma had been hurt by a few unkind words and an icy persona truly made Regina's heart contort in the worst way. She deigned to think about how her girlfriend might react should she ever find out about - him.

But never mind. That's over now. It was nothing. Just a mistake. Just one moment of self-loathing, destructive... a mistake.

She'd even sat herself down at her writing table in an attempt to _actually _map out her _'Road to Change,'_ as she called it. That was a fail. 'Focus' was a purple rain drop in a cotton candy cloud seated against a white chocolate sky. Non-existent. She could not stop wondering what Emma was doing right now and if she was thinking about her; she couldn't stop looking down at her cell and her land line waiting for one or both of them to ring.

So here she lay, in a luxurious bath tub filled with effervescing salts and soothing oils, head leaned back against a towel, Prince serenading her with the song, _'Call My Name'_ - on repeat.

Now, truthfully, this whole scene is a little broody - candles lit, sexy-time music. She just can't keep her mind off of a certain blonde in leather and tight jeans; so the decision to just surrender to her fantasies is not so much a decision as much as it is an absence of choice.

Regina is a queen. A diva in every sense and she does not beg. And so it's an agonizing ordeal trying desperately not to be the first one to break down and call. But as her mind gets deeper and deeper into the music and her imagination dances with images of what said blonde could be doing to her this very moment, it becomes too much and now she's writhing into her own hand but seriously not getting much release, and hoping beyond hope that somehow her needing vibes can leap into the atmosphere and summon her Emma home.

She closes her eyes tightly trying to send the vibes out and seeing in her mind's eye the image of Emma feeling Regina's spirit and embracing it. Regina's phone rests on a bench next to the tub. She checks it for signs of life. Nothing.

"Goddammit! Seriously?!" the sexual frustration evident in her grunt. The woman feigns a pained sob, "I need Emma."

_Buzzing._ Her phone is ringing. It's Emma.

"Emma?" she can't hide her happiness if she tried.

_"Hi," _the blonde breathes out.

For a moment, neither woman speaks; they pretty much wait to see who'll go first and what the other might say. Then Emma breaks the silence.

_"Is that Prince?"_

"It is."

_"What are you doing, Regina?"_ her tone dripping with smugness, knowing full well what the answer to that question is.

"I'm missing my baby."

_Tingles. Tingles everywhere. Emma feels tingles shoot down from her head to her face and neck, through her heart..._

"Baby.."

_Tingles again._

"... come home to me." She can hear a rush of movement on the other end.

_"Gina, whatever you're doing to yourself, stop now. I'll be there soon."_

"No. Now."

_"Huh?"_

"Come home to me now."

_"What do you want me to... how?"_

"Magic."

_"You want me to magic myself across town? God knows where I'll actually end up."_

"Sweetheart, you can do this. You quite literally are made of magic. I know you can."

_"But I -"_

"So help me, Emma, if you do not come to me right now I will dig into my arsenal of "weaponry" and finish the job myself!"

Just after she finishes the sentence, Emma's signature puff cloud appears before her.

A longing smile from the brunette, "See, I knew you could."

"Well I was motivated enough."

The savior takes in the scene which she has just landed herself in and the sight of the breathtakingly hot woman in the tub - the woman who alone has the power to relocate her heart from her chest to her nether regions and make it beat a steady rhythm like that of an old-world battle drum. Whether a rhythm signifying impending conquer or complete surrender, it usually depends on the kind of night they're having. But tonight - tonight she would give herself in sweet, sweet surrender.

"Will you join me?" Regina entices. Only, her usually confident purr is muddled with worry and something akin to desperation? Maybe desperation is too strong a word; but it's something like it. She releases the breath she's been holding and smiles with relief when her girlfriend begins slowly removing clothes.

The blonde (who Regina now knows is rather adept in the striptease arts) crosses her arms to grab at the hem of her shirt and raises it over her head, rolling taut stomach muscles for show. She kicks off her untied boots then makes quick work of undoing the enclosure of her jeans.

After seductively shimmying the denim down smooth legs, Emma encounters a little snafu when she can't get out of the tight material as smoothly as she'd hoped.

No matter. The blunder evokes that adorable giggle from the brunette - the one she always tries to hide by burying her face in her hands. And that right there is why Emma thinks that if anyone should ever try to steal her heart again, they would find that it no longer resides in her chest, but in Regina's smile. And if anyone ever stole Regina's smile - well, then...

Socks were next to go. And in true _Emma Swan: 16 Year Old Boy_ style, she playfully tosses a sock at Regina, hitting the unsuspecting woman in the face.

"Ew! Emma!" she quickly tosses the offending garment away and turns back to the blonde, awaiting the next article of clothing to be tossed aside.

A grey bra slips off toned shoulders and drops carelessly to the floor. Emma bites her lip as she employs her thumbs to slide her favorite Cookie Monster panties down, letting her ass cheeks spring eagerly from confinement.

Regina appraises the gloriously nude woman in front of her, eyes gleaming with pride. She smiles widely and lifts an arm out of the bubbles to offer it as support, signaling the other woman to get in.

As she steps in the tub and lowers herself, Emma leans back against Regina. The brunette, not missing a beat, smoothes stray hairs from the side of her face and kisses her princess in that spot she's become so fond of - just below the ear. She even uses the tip of her tongue to guide a flushed earlobe into the space between her teeth and reverently grazes.

"Do you forgive me, Emma? Because sweetheart, I _never_ meant to hurt you the way I did. I never want to break you." The sentiments are meant to atone for a much greater atrocity committed - an atrocity she decides will never be spoken of. It's buried now.

Emma nods her head yes without hesitation. "Do you forgive me for shutting you out?"

"Yes. I missed you."

"I was only gone a few hours."

Her absence tonight had only been a few hours. But to Regina, her love had seemed gone for a much greater period of time.

"Still, that's far too long, my love." She continues nipping and licking the milky skin of her savior's neck and shoulder.

"Tonight I want to cuddle. And talk. We have a lot to talk about. But first, we cuddle. Okay?" she looks back at the other woman, awaiting reply.

"Cuddle? Since when do we schedule cuddle sessions?" Regina chuckles.

"It's supposed to be therapeutic in marri- uh... relationships. Like a safe place to talk and relieve all the stresses of the day."

Regina laughs a bit at first, "And how did you ever come up with this idea?"

"My dad. His fatherly advice was that I cuddle you."

"Leave it to a Charming to tell you that cuddling is the answer to all the world's problems," she drawls sarcastically, but not venomously.

"I'm serious. I want to try it in that way. For that purpose. And then we talk."

"Okay," Regina concedes to let Emma win this one. The blonde turns enough to be able to capture waiting lips in her own - a kiss that's tentative, yet steamy and hungry. She moans into the sweltering wetness and sighs when it ends.

"But first," the brunette continues, "I have something important to talk to you about." She strokes Emma's hair, hoping that her reaction to this news is positive. "It's about a girl I've met. Her name is Michelle."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11: Michelle Part II

_**Okay, here it is guys, Michelle Part II.**_

_**Warning: Regina's having a dumb-ass moment. I didn't necessarily like writing her as a cheater, but we all know that when she feels insecure, she self-implodes. Not that this justifies lies and secrecy, but it serves as evidence of her emotional immaturity. This is her 3rd big relationship (I don't count Leopold as a relationship; it was a business deal). The first ended in death and she was only like 17 or 18 and pretty much a baby. The second lasted 2 weeks and only happened in the first place because the rebel fairy triple dog dared her to do it. And this one is the only one that could actually last and be something real and that scares the crap out of her and it moved very quickly in the beginning and some old demons came back to haunt her and she took the bait. Her mindset will be further explored in this chapter.**_

_**With that said, please the update :) Keep the reviews coming. I love the feedback and I try to take all opinions and suggestions to heart when I write the updates. Shouts to MagicMirrorSeesAll91 and LauratheChef, 2 very consistent followers. I appreciate you guys a lot.**_

* * *

_'It's about a girl I've met. Her name is Michelle.'_

Emma leans forward, giving herself enough space to turn and look back at the brunette. "Regina... I know you did not just get me all worked up here only to tell me about some 'girl you met.' That would be cruel, even for you. So before I start freaking out, tell me who the hell is Michelle?"

She chuckles and pulls Emma back into herself, "No, my love, Michelle is not a woman I met. She's a baby - well, a toddler. Do you remember when I told you how Gus and I were good friends?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'd been thinking about him a lot lately and feeling guilty because I haven't been a good friend to him."

"How do you mean?"

"He had a daughter."

"He had... what? When? With who?"

"Before the curse ended, shortly before he died, he told me that this woman he'd been seeing may have been pregnant. After the curse, they'd found out for sure. He was going to be a father."

"And then King George - "

"I found her. I found the mother. And Emma, she is God awful. The woman tried to extort money from me when she found out I was concerned about the baby's well-being."

"What did you do?"

The older woman states matter-of-factly, "What else? I threatened to fireball her to death."

"Oh, well, yeah..."

"She gave the baby up. It's a girl. She's the only child in the fairies' orphanage who hasn't found a home."

For a moment, Emma is stunned. She can already see where this is going but she hasn't quite taken it all in yet. "And the girl, her name is Michelle?"

"She doesn't have a name. Not legally, anyway. But he'd always loved that name." Her voice gets breathy as she gauges the blonde's reaction. "Emma, I want to keep her."

Without a word, Emma stands up and gets out of the tub. She reaches for the towel that rests on the bench next to them and offers a hand to Regina to help her out.

"Come on."

"Emma..."

"Before we talk about this any further, we need to fix some things, okay?"

Regina stands and allows Emma to wrap her up in the towel and dry her off.

* * *

They lie in bed facing each other in all their naked glory. _'Skin to skin contact is a cuddle-session must,'_ Emma had said.

She strokes Regina's hair and runs her fingers down the side of the woman's body. Down the smooth skin of her arm, to the curve of her waist, down to her hip bone -

_'That's new...'_ How had she not noticed that earlier? There on the mayor's hip was what appeared to be a healing bruise or irritation of some sort. Emma runs her hand over the old-but-new-to-her mark defacing her girlfriend's body.

"Does that hurt?"

Realizing where the blonde's eyes had come to rest, "Oh, um, no. It' pretty much healed. Just an ugly mark left behind."

_'Please don't ask anymore...'_ Regina desperately prayed, trying with all her might to conceal her rapidly rising heart rate.

"How did that happen?"

She nuzzles her face into Emma's shoulder, avoiding eye contact, "I was just clumsy. I walked into the edge of the kitchen island pretty hard."

_'Lie.'_ God, she wanted to cry with how much she hated herself for lying right now. But there was no good way to say, _'That's the bruise Robin's belt buckle left after he slammed into me too hard that one time.'_ That sure as hell wasn't an option - at least not a viable one.

She thought back to that night. It was the last time she'd seen Robin, actually. They'd usually met up on Mondays and Wednesdays around 6 or so because that was when Marian and Roland attended "Mommy and Me Yoga" at the gym and he was free.

That was the night that bad turned to worse and things got out of hand quickly. One minute they were discussing the annoying habits of their respective spouses and the next, his lips were on hers and his hands were desperately unbuttoning her pants.

She'd tried lifting the fog that had come over her and talking herself out of what she was about to do; but the only voice coming in loud and clear, was that of an old self-hatred whispering things to her like, _'Look at you - nothing more than an empty shell of a woman,'_ and _'You don't deserve her; you were never meant for true love.'_ The more she listened to the voice, the more she actually started to believe it was telling her the truth. She'd been fooling herself into believing she was worthy of the love of The Savior. A woman like her should have never expected to be anything more than a trophy or torrid affair; and current circumstances only proved how much that was true.

She would have completely given herself over to that ugly, reliable voice, but just as she'd woefully decided to submit to the destructive temptation, the thief slammed his full weight into her, pinning her between himself and a wall, his belt buckle nearly breaking the skin of her right hip.

She gasped in pain and in that moment, it hit her like a ton of bricks that what she was about to do would have essentially led to her ruin. Hell, the sins she'd already committed up until this point could ruin her life if discovered. She'd pushed Robin off of her, fastened her clothing and ran out to her car.

The entire drive home, Regina had tried to justify her actions to herself. There had been no sex. She'd stopped. Technically, it wasn't cheating... right? She'd tried to ignore that little voice that screamed, _'Bullshit!'_

She knew that at the very least, she'd allowed Robin to take care of an emotional need. And that was Emma's job. In that sense, she was a cheater. But it just seemed so much easier to maintain that because there was no sex, there had been no infidelity. She'd clung tightly to that reasoning.

But here - now - in Emma's arms, guilt ate away at her heart like a termite, chipping away little by little until the whole damn thing would just collapse. She wanted to be honest but knew that honesty would cause her love more pain. She was sorry. She was willing to atone for her sins any way she could until the day she died. And besides, what good would it do to cause Emma the hurt of knowing that when she was down, she'd turned to someone else for comfort? It was a "Catch 22."

In her heart, Regina knew she'd never again do anything like that to Emma; and she knew that she had a shit load of changes to make if she wanted this to work out. She felt a renewed sense of responsibility for the younger woman's happiness and internally vowed to always protect Emma's heart from this moment on. But this secret... Emma could never know.

"Next time, try to be more careful. Those damn kitchen islands are killer."

"Emma Bear," she gleams, "I love you. I really, really love you. And I'm so sorry." She kisses the other woman deeply and allows the blonde to claim possession with her tongue.

"Before we cuddle and talk," Emma breaks the kiss, "let me show you how much I love you." She brings her body to straddle Regina's then sits back to have a better view. She notices a single tear that falls slowly from brown eyes and as she wipes away the tear, whispers, "Beautiful."

They made love as if the world were going to end tomorrow. Each wave of ecstasy brought with it a different frequency on the spectrum of human emotion: love, grief, guilt, promise.

As the final wave of passion crashes over Regina's body, it brings her to tears. She tries to hide them, tries to cover up the sobs.

"Gina, baby, don't cry. I'm here. We're going to be okay, alright. We are," the blonde tries to hold back her own onslaught of tears at the sight of emotional lover. She buries her face in the woman's stomach and presses kisses to the sensitive skin. "I love your tummy so much," she nuzzles even more, if that's possible.

The energy in the room suddenly seems to have shifted. No, not shifted - exploded. Like the angst and grief and sadness that started this whole night have exploded into oblivion and all that remains is weightlessness and light. Uncertain why or how, the air just feels - fresh.

_Laughter._ Regina's soft sobs turn into gentle laughter. "Come up here," she reaches to Emma to bring her closer.

Emma lies back into a mound of pillows, allowing Regina to rest her head atop her chest.

"So now we cuddle?" the brunette asks, voice hoarse from the evening's activities.

"Yeah, babe. Now we cuddle."

They spend the next few minutes quiet - catching their breath and regrouping.

"I'd like to meet her," she looks down at Regina. "Michelle... I'd like to meet her. And maybe we should take the boy with us."

"I'll call Blue tomorrow and make arrangements."

"Can we do this? I mean, we have a lot of shit to work on and I don't think I could bring a child into this home unless we're prepared to give her a good life. And that goes for Henry also. Sometimes I worry we're screwing him up."

"Sometimes I worry about that also. But I believe in us. Yes, we have some serious work, but I believe we can make it."

"Hmm... _Michelle Swan-Mills_..." the sheriff muses.

"We'll discuss the last name later."

"What, it flows nicely! You have to admit. Okay, how about Michelle _Charming_-Mills?"

"Emma, you do realize _'Charming'_ is not your father's last name? It's Nolan. At least I think it's Nolan. But if you suddenly want to adopt the family name, _Nolan_ would be it."

"Yeah, I know... _Michelle Nolan-Mills..._"

Simultaneously, "No."

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Technically, it's still Regina's week to do after school pick-ups, but since Emma had the day off, she'd volunteered to go get Henry from dance class.

When she arrives at the dance school, she can hear the rhythmic beat of the music from down the hall. She recognizes the song as the one Henry's been working on for a while. He managed somehow to get the lead in this number and he and Kiara had spent many hours practicing in the basement. Although Emma had never actually seen Henry dance for herself, she could imagine that her and Neal's genetic input certainly wouldn't allow for greatness. I mean, sure she could get by in a club setting and sure, she knew her way around a decent lap dance or strip tease, but like real dancing - sorry kid, tough luck. You don't have 'dancer' in your DNA.

Boy, was she ever wrong.

As Emma rounds a corner and comes to the room where Henry's class is held, she sees him through the window. He's fucking good. The kid's like a little Justin Timberlake. Who knew? He had rhythm. He had timing. He had passion in his movements. But the best part of all was watching how effortlessly he moved his body across the floor. Emma was officially a dance mom. Her kid was going pro. Hell, yes.

After the class wrapped up and all the kids bade each other farewell, Henry comes out into the hallway to find Emma grinning at him like maybe her face is stuck that way.

"Ma? You usually wait in the car. What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to see how badly you sucked, but you're so good! Henry, I'm proud! We gotta move back to New York and get you into Juliard or something."

"Whatever," he tries to hide his embarrassment. "Where's Mom? I thought we were all going to meet Michelle?"

"We are. She had to help your grandma with the baby. We're going to meet her there now."

"Okay."

As they get in the car, she decides to take this opportunity of them being alone to talk to him.

"So tell me, how do you honestly feel about getting a new sister? And remember, you can be totally honest, okay? Safe zone."

"Well I've only had a day to think about it. And at first I was a little nervous. I don't want to suddenly be forgotten because there's a new kid around. And what if Mom like, loves her more?"

"What? Why would you think that? Your mom's crazy about you."

"Yeah, but this kid wouldn't have the - history with her that I do." He looks almost ashamed to admit it.

"You mean because you once didn't want her around and thought she was evil, she might not love you the same anymore?"

"I guess. And this would be a new kid who's never told her any of those horrible things and never ran away to find its 'real mom' or anything like that."

"You're right. This kid won't have the same relationship that you have with us. But that doesn't mean it will be better. We're both going to love her. But that does not at all take away from how much we love you. The relationship you have right now with your mom is one that was hard-earned. It's special _because_ of all the things you went through. This isn't about replacing you or finding a second chance with a better kid. It's about being there for a little girl who needs a family. You think you could open up your heart and be family to her? Cuz I think you'd make an awesome big brother."

He thinks about it for a moment then smiles, "Yeah I guess I can do that."

* * *

The bug pulls up outside the nunnery and Emma reaches for her phone to call Regina.

"Hey we're here."

_"I'm inside already. Come on in. Blue will meet you."_

"Alright, kid, she's already in there. So let's go."

When they open the large wooden doors and enter the building, they're greeted by the blue fairy.

"Emma, Henry. Regina arrived early. She's asked me to bring you back."

"Okay, sure." They follow behind her.

They enter an area with several child-sized beds and cribs, but it's pretty quiet, save for the voice they recognize as Regina's. She's reading _One Fish, Two Fish_ to an adorably attentive toddler.

The brunette looks up from the book and exclaims to the small girl, "Look who's here!"

Henry immediately crosses to sit beside his mom and shakes the girl's hand. Emma is a bit slower to move, but when she crouches down beside Regina, the baby looks in her eyes and smiles a smile full of warmth and recognition.

_'Dead. I'm dead. One smile, and I'm a big puddle of goo for this little girl.'_

"Why is she so cute, Regina?" Emma smiles back at the child.

"I think she likes you already."

"Did you see her smile at me? It's like she knew me." She hadn't expected for this meeting to go this way. She didn't expect such intensity. Whatever Emma had expected, this wasn't it. She wasn't prepared to immediately melt into the hands of her new baby girl. _Her _baby girl. This adoption was nowhere near official. In fact, it was but a notion. And yet, she'd planted the seed in her mind that this was _her_ girl. And that girl's smile watered the seed.

This is _her_ family. They look back and forth at each other in silent agreement before Henry speaks up. "So what now?"

"Now," Blue offers, "we process paperwork."

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	12. Chapter 12: Weed Poisoning

_**Hello readers! I want to preface this chapter by saying this: although things seem to be getting worse for our Charming-Swan-Mills family, this is actually the beginning of patching up deep wounds. Just how bruises always look worse the day after, then gradually get better, so is the story of this family. So, thank you for being patient; those of you sticking through the story, keep sticking it out.**_

_**Music for this chapter: "Good Kisser" by Usher and "Walk Away From Love" by Bitty McLean. So get your YouTube ready or download the tracks or whatever. I highly recommend listening whilst reading the respective parts of the chapter. Makes for a more encompassing experience.**_

* * *

It's the middle of the afternoon and Emma paces about the station. She's a pile of nerves; tomorrow is the big day - the day the adoption becomes official after signing a few forms and she and Regina can finally bring Michelle home.

She'd been a complete nervous wreck all day. So much so, that she'd tried to staple some papers with a staple remover (now they all have giant holes in them) and then accidentally stapled a stack of forms meant to be shredded (those now had to have the staples removed, because staples will get caught in the shredder). So essentially her mind was both everywhere and nowhere and Emma was creating more work for herself than necessary.

Her phone vibrates with an incoming text and the jarring sound stops her mid-pace.

It's Regina.

**'Are you at the station, dear?'**

'Yup. Waiting patiently for some crime to happen.'

**'Good.'**

'Where are you?' Emma replies, but there is no answer to this question.

Out of the corner of her eye, the sheriff sees a small purple cloud appear over her desk. Once the puff dissipates, an iPod dock and what she recognizes as Regina's blue iPod is left in its place. A song blasts through the speakers, bass notes piercing right through her chest. **_"Good Kisser" by _****_Usher_**. Emma recognizes the track because she'd heard it blasting from the brunette's car one evening as she pulled up into the driveway.

Confused about why her girlfriend has gifted her with music in the middle of the day, she goes to send another message to Regina questioning her motives but just before she hits 'send' she pauses. The sound of a motorcycle engine revving up outside the station grabs Emma's attention. Not that it's so unusual, but something about it piques her curiosity.

The window in the office doesn't offer the best view of the outside, so the sheriff heads out, walking determinedly toward the street outside.

Either the most beautiful apparition is standing before her or she's died and gone to heaven.

Regina Mills, clad in a black leather jacket, skin-tight jeans and a pair of knee-high 'fuck me' boots is leaning against her black on black Ducati. As many times as Emma had seen (or rather heard) Regina leaving the house for her early morning rides, she'd never actually seen the bike that the brunette had dubbed _Black Beauty_.

The blonde practically dribbles when Regina removes the helmet and shakes out her thick chocolate tresses. And when she begins her slow, tantalizing saunter over to the drooling savior, Emma's heart stops and breathing is no longer a thing.

Without a single inhibition, Emma grabs Regina by the waist and presses her against the brick façade of the station. One hand against the wall supports her weight and she allows the other to freely roam about the taut stomach muscles and squishy ass belonging to the woman she loves.

Regina bites her bottom lip and releases a small moan of approval and it's all over. The younger woman practically jumps her - pressing her body into the brunette's and pushing her thirsty tongue past blood-red lips, possessing her mouth over and over. Not even giving a fuck that they're outside for all of town to see, the blonde grinds her center into the other woman's, eliciting a louder, breathier moan before Regina breaks the kiss.

"Emma..."

"What?"

"We're still outside."

"So let's go inside."

The mayor chuckles and places a kiss on Emma's chin. "No. This was just a teaser."

"What?! Why?"

"I told you I'd have to take you for a ride some day... Well, tonight after the celebration dinner, I'm taking you for a ride..."

"... On the bike?"

The leather-jacketed queen winks and grins devilishly before stepping out of Emma's hold and sashays back to her waiting "steed." As she straddles the motor bike, she turns back to the sheriff and calls out, "Maybe. See you at home, sweetheart."

The bike roars like a lion when Regina revs up the engine and she takes off down the street, hungry eyes watching her go.

* * *

Around 8 p.m., friends and family and other well-wishers celebrate at Granny's Diner. Snow and David had put together the dinner in honor of Emma, Regina, and Henry and their newest addition, and to offer their blessing and wish the new family luck. They'd chosen to host the dinner the night before they'd bring the child home, knowing that the new family would most likely want to spend their first night together.

Red and Killian sit at the counter, talking, laughing and sharing a few drinks. According to the wolf, he really was a cool guy (you know, once he'd stopped obsessing over ships and unrequited loves).

Henry sits in a booth with Kiara and her parents, discussing the dance stylings of Fred Astair, Martha Graham, and Alvin Ailey.

Regina walks about the party, baby Neal in tow, greeting their guests and thanking everyone for coming. Truthfully, she couldn't care less what most of this town thought of her. Because in the two years that she'd been "redeeming" herself - slowly undoing the blackening of her heart - most people hadn't cared much to notice or appreciate it. She'd risked her life to save them many times and yet most days, she was still the same Madam Mayor whom people avoided eye contact with on the street. The few people in the room whose opinions she actually valued were the sole reason for her polite and gratuitous behavior this night.

Emma comes out of the restroom and heads for the dessert table. Shockingly, she'd actually not had a single dessert all night. When the pastries were brought out, she and Regina had been cuddled up in a booth talking about their future and what they would do on their first weekend with Michelle. They were the picture of "sickeningly sweet" as they sat, Regina leaned back against Emma. They'd barely been able to refrain from touching in some way all night.

But now, Emma's got a moment to herself, she attacks the dessert table as if it's going out of style tomorrow. She spots a few raspberry tarts leftover and grabs them up for her "boo" (that's what she'd been calling Regina lately - Regina hated it).

"That's quite a full plate for one small woman. You sure have a savage appetite." Emma turns to suss out the source of the husky voice behind her.

"Robin..." confused why he's here, "did someone invite you?"

"No. I actually thought it rather rude that I didn't receive an invite. After all, Regina and I are destined soul mates; perhaps I would have wanted to wish her well. So I crashed."

For the first time in this weird-ass encounter, Emma smells the alcohol on his stale breath and sees the reddening in his eyes. "Are you drunk?"

"Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"Knowing that she's already had True Love once, now she's got a soul mate. Where do you fit in, exactly?"

"Yes, she loved Daniel. But he's gone. And as far as I'm concerned, a soul mate is just someone who matches your personality. That doesn't make it True Love. What Regina and I share, Robin, is magic," she shares with him a small, satisfied grin. She takes her plate and attempts to leave, but is stopped.

"But does it bother you that I'm the one she ran to? When you spent the last several weeks with your head buried in the ground, leaving her lonely and vulnerable, it was me she ran to for comfort." He steps into her personal space now, "And comfort her, I did," he adds with a nasty smirk.

Fire burns through her like wild, but all she can do is maintain an unphased coldness in her eyes. She takes a step now, right into his personal space and whispers, "Does it bother you that at the end of the night she's going home with me?"

"She went home with me last night," he goads.

And with that, Emma launches forward but finds herself being held back.

Killian steps in between Emma and Robin, effectively quelling the impending brawl.

"Go on," he tells the fired up woman, "I'll take care of it, love."

Reluctantly, she looks around and realizes that no one (except Killian and Red) has noticed this little scene play out. She walks away, but not before flashing Robin a cold, unimpressed smile.

Killian manages to escort the drunken man from the diner without drawing too much attention, but Regina looks up from feeding the baby just in time to see an odd-looking Emma stalking toward her and Hook guiding the thief out of the place.

The blonde picks up Neal out of Regina's grasp without a word and kisses him on the cheek. She grabs the opened baby food and takes him over to David.

So confused, Regina can't decide which questions to ask first, but she knows something is amiss. When the younger woman walks back over, she leans over Regina - not in a protective or even sweet way, but in a very imposing kind of way. She leans over her and huffs, "Get up, we're leaving now."

"Emma -"

"Let's go," the blonde heads over to their son to kiss him goodnight. The kid had plans to stay with his favorite Aunt Red for the night, as this was supposed to be a fun, sexy evening for his two parents. Regina also gave him a hug and a kiss goodnight and quickly followed the other woman out of the door, leaving the remnants of their family and friends to shut down the party, all the while desperately trying to downplay the overwhelming sense of impending doom.

* * *

The ride home, although short, was agonizing due to the silence and the blonde's refusal to speak. It was clear to Regina that any plans they'd had for each other this evening were pretty much null and void.

Once in their bedroom, the brunette sits at the edge of the bed, anxiously waiting for her girlfriend to say something. She'd refused to talk to or even touch her since they'd left Granny's; and now Emma sits crouched down against their bedroom door, quickly building up walls to keep Regina out.

"Emma, please say something to me."

Nothing.

"It's worrying me how silent you've been. Please -"

"You fucked Robin."

Speechless and breathless, Regina thought to herself, _'This is it. It's finally going to come crashing in on me.' _She'd always known deep down that eventually, this too would end.

But there's a small voice in her head slowly making its way to the surface - a voice she's unfamiliar with. A voice encouraging her to not go down without a fight. A hopeful voice.

_'And wait, what did she say?'_ Regina suddenly becomes aware of the words Emma had just used. _'You fucked Robin.'_ Oh, no. No, no, no.

"No, Emma, no. I did not! Please, you have to believe me. Where did you hear that? Is that what he was doing there tonight? Did he tell you that?"

"Of fucking course, he told me that!" she's now up, pacing the room. "His smug fucking ego couldn't stand to see his latest _conquest_ happy in the arms of someone else. He couldn't wait for the chance to tell me how he had his grubby little hands on you; and his..."

The brunette attempts to close the distance between them, but she is pushed away. "Don't touch me!"

"That is not what happened," she cries in a hushed tone.

"Then explain it to me." She lowers herself into the armchair, waiting for an explanation.

"We talked a few times. When I was "staying late" at the office, we would meet for tea and talk. He was a good listener," she confesses.

"Did you tell him things about me?"

Hesitantly, "Yes. I - some nights you'd come home and wouldn't speak to me. I didn't feel like I still had you. I thought that somehow, I'd managed to push you away and he just listened."

"So this is _my_ fault? That's what you're going with?"

"No."

"What else?"

"I talked, he listened. And then one night, we met up for tea after work, as was the custom and I'd gone into the ladies' room," she catches Emma wince but continues, "and he followed me in. I was confused and the next thing I knew, he was kissing me. And I didn't know what to do. I panicked and I froze. He started to - he started to undo my zipper and then slammed me into the wall. That's how I got the bruise on my hip," she hangs her head in shame.

"Are you telling me he forced himself on you?"

"It wasn't like that. No, I didn't invite it, but I led him on. By meeting with him and sharing intimate thoughts with him, I made him believe it would be welcome. He didn't - it wasn't _that._"

"What happened next?"

"It was his belt buckle. It hurt me and I pushed him away and I realized what I was doing and how stupid I was being, so I ran. I got in my car and drove home. The next time he called me expecting to meet, I told him to lose my number and I didn't wish to see him again. It's been over, Emma, for a long time."

"That's not what he says. He says you fucked him last night."

"That's a lie!"

"Yeah? And how do I know?"

"I went food shopping last night after work. Then I stopped at the drug store to pick up your allergy medication."

"How do I know you didn't rendezvous with your _boyfriend_ in the supermarket bathroom for a quickie?"

Offended, Regina shakes her head in disgust (with Emma's accusation, sure; but mostly disgust with herself). "I wouldn't. You honestly don't believe me, do you? You'd believe his word over mine?"

"I don't know what to believe Regina. I thought you'd been honest with me all along then I find out you haven't been. I don't trust you."

"If you don't trust me, at least trust yourself. Your super power... You said you'd always know when I was lying."

"Super power my ass. It obviously hasn't been working all this time. I can't even trust myself anymore... thanks to you.

Tears stream down both their cheeks. Emma gets up and walks into the bedroom sized closet. She comes back out no longer wearing the dress she'd had on; she's changed into a pair of sweat pants, a hoodie and sneakers. She grabs her jacket and puts it on over the hoodie.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going."

"No, you have to stay! We don't run anymore, right? We stay and fight it out, then we cuddle. We take it to bed and work it out," the brunette pleads desperately. It's so uncharacteristic of her, but she knows she's the wrong one here and would honestly do anything to hold on the happiness this woman had brought into her life as of late.

"No. You break my trust - and my heart - and I go."

She tries to stop the blonde, but physically is no match. Emma basically picks her up and moves her out of the way, then heads down the stairs and out of the door.

Appearing on the front steps, Regina tries to block Emma's exit again.

"Please don't leave; I'm telling you the truth! Emma, look at me! Look at me, I'm not lying to you," her crying and sobbing make it damn near impossible to get the words out.

Emma barely holds it together as she pushes past the other woman to get in her car. She doesn't look in that direction as she slowly rolls out of the driveway.

"Baby, please? Please?" she screams in a choked sob. Deciding there's not much more she can do at this point, she stops beating on the car and watches helplessly as her heart drives away from her.

* * *

_**"Walk Away From Love" by Bitty McLean**_

Emma and Killian sit on the deck of his new pre-owned (probably stolen) sail boat. They've got a few beers popped open and Killian's managed to score them the best pot Emma's ever had. Seriously, shit just snuck up on her.

"He's just so...gross! Seriously, Killy, would you let fucking _Robin Hood _put his grubby little forest hands on you?"

"Mmm, probably not. He is a bit gruff for my liking. I think I prefer a more clean-cut, smoothly shaven fellow."

"Dude, are you bi?"

"I've uh, had my fair share of dalliances. Some of them being members of the same sex."

"I knew it."

"What? How?"

"This is pretty much the fucking weirdest thing I'm ever gonna say - but fuck it, we're both high as shit. Sometimes, you look at my dad like you want to do more than just "bro-hug" him and you look at my mom like you wish she'd fall off a cliff."

Lost for words, Killian's response is a shy smile as he turns his head to the side. "If circumstances were different..."

"Ugh, God, enough!" she laughs. Her mood turns serious though in a short moment. "I think I swallowed an ember. Is that possible? Can you swallow a piece of the flaming paper when you inhale?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"My chest hurts. Right here," she points to the spot just above her left breast. "I think I inhaled too hard and sucked in a piece of the burning part."

"You can't do that. You probably just took too long a drag."

"Why do I keep feeling like my chest is caving in every few minutes? Like there's something squeezing it? Oh, my God, am I gonna die of weed poisoning?" Emma looks horrified but then laughs so hard she tips over. She doesn't stop laughing for like eight minutes.

"Love, no more for you. Give it here," he takes her tiny leftovers. "What are you thinking about when you get that feeling, like someone's squeezing your chest?"

"Regina."

"Ah. You see, you are not dying of 'weed poisoning.' That's just your heart experiencing a hurt."

"Huh. Yeah, I see what you mean."

"Did you believe her? When she said she didn't do it?"

"Yeah. But no. Or I do, but I don't trust that my super power works on her anymore."

"That's because your 'super power' is a load of shit and you know it. It's not magic. It's your instincts."

Emma reaches into a plastic bag between them and pulls out a bag of chips. She offers some to Killian (who by the way, is really starting to get a hang of the whole "modern clothes" thing). "My instincts are broken. She broke them. I don't know what to believe."

"So it's over then?"

"I didn't say that! I just don't know if it's possible. How can we be together if I don't trust her not to break my heart?"

"What if what she said was the truth? Then what would you do?"

"Well then," she takes a swig of her beer, "I suppose that makes it slightly better knowing his... wasn't... _in there._ But I'm still hurt. No matter what happened or didn't happen, I got hurt. And she hurt me."

"Swan, believe me, I care very little to jump to the Queen's defense, but anyone with eyes can bloody see how much love the two of you share. It's disgusting. And _Robin Hood_ is just the type of smarmy bloke to leave a wife and child at home to go get blasted and ruin a woman's happiness out of jealousy. I wouldn't put too much stock into what he claims. And maybe, just maybe, this can all be worked out. I'm not defending her actions, but in my opinion, she made a mistake that I'm sure she'll regret the rest of her life. But perhaps there's something salvageable between you two."

The blonde's look of adoration is comical, as her mix of drunk and high exaggerates her reactions.

"That was so sweet. You see? That's that shit! That's what I was talking about, Killian - we're great as friends! You're my best friend, you know?" she leans over and gives him a tight, squeezy hug.

"And if you'd chosen me, I'd have never cheated on you with Robin Hood," he quips.

Emma releases her hug and punches him in the arm.

"Ow! What, too soon?"

"Shut up. And please, don't tell anyone? I don't want anyone to know."

"On my honor."

* * *

It's four in the morning when a now sober Emma stalks into the house, removing her shoes at the door. she quietly heads upstairs and opens the door to the master bedroom.

Regina sits up in the armchair, still awake; she'd waited up for Emma.

_'God, she looks terrible,'_ the blonde thinks to herself. _'Good.'_ She felt bad for that last thought, but not bad enough to un-think it.

"You're home," the red-eyed woman gets up from the chair to meet her lover.

"I didn't come in here to talk. I just want to get some pajamas and I'm going to the guest room."

She would attempt to make an argument against that, telling Emma that she didn't have to go, but it'd be no use.

"We're not telling anyone. We're not telling Henry. I've been humiliated enough tonight and I don't want anyone finding out about this," she looks to Regina waiting for compliance.

She nods. "Will you look at me?"

"No." The response is cold as ice, but Emma couldn't - wouldn't - bear to look into those big, sad pleading eyes. They had lied to her and she was disappointed in them. After she finishes fishing out her sleepwear from the nightstand on her side of the bed, she turns to face the brunette - mindful to not look _at _her, but just past her. "We will not bring Michelle into this broken home. That's not fair to her. Tomorrow I will go talk to Blue. We'll tell everyone else that the paperwork was delayed. That should give us enough time to figure out how we're going to do this."

Emma turns to walk away, but Regina speaks up. "How we're going to do what, exactly? Are we splitting up?"

The blonde looks down and breathes deeply, truly not knowing what to say. Instead, she opens the door and makes her way out.

"Goodnight, Regina."

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Notes_**

**_I know it seems at the end of this chapter, Emma is taking a domineering stance against Regina. And I don't particularly like the way she's controlling the situation and calling the shots on what they're going to do next; but right now, she's feeling a huge loss of control in her life. And a lot is happening TO her. This is kind of her way of compensating for that loss of choice - taking the wheel and directing their course of action. And I think the only reason Regina is allowing it is because she's feeling guilty. _**

**_So, I'm not condoning controlling relationships; but as a writer I'm allowing the character to react naturally to a given circumstance._**


	13. Chapter 13: Soundtrack To My Sadness

_**Welcome back, readers! **_

_**This chapter is heavy with music. Seriously, music heavy. It's a bit crackish, but I meant it to be a bit of fun in the midst of all the angst.**_

_**Music will be as follows:**_

_**"So Sick" by Neyo**_

_**"We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey**_

_**"Breakdown" by Mariah Carey feat. Bone Thugs N Harmony**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Emma plugs her phone into her parents' stereo set and sets her current favorite playlist at top volume: _The Soundtrack to My Sadness._ It's a playlist she'd put together during her first big fight with Regina. It'd gotten her through many sad, angry, and just plain emo nights. In fact, she'd come to think of it less as a playlist and more as a trusted friend.

The blonde raids her parents' refrigerator next and comes up what looks like the last - or only - beer in the fridge. She pops the cap and crosses back into the living room area. The first song on her playlist is _**"So Sick" by**__**Neyo**_and she turns it on repeat and hits play.

_"Do do do do do do do dooo mmm yeah,"_ she begins singing - or wailing - along.

The sheriff snaps her fingers and bobs her head to the beat.

_"Gotta change my answering machine, now that I'm alone. Cuz right now it says that we can't come to the phone..."_

Red and Henry are here. They silently at the breakfast bar watching the sad display. They track her behavior as if they're studying some animal as it reacts to unfamiliar circumstances.

Totally oblivious to anything else going on around her, Emma doesn't hear when David, Snow and baby Neal come home. The duo and their baby walk softly to Red and Henry with questioning eyes.

"Why are you all here? It's four in the afternoon," Snow asks.

_"And I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears!" _Emma's voice echos through the apartment, causing the others to wince at the sudden spike in volume.

Henry speaks first. "After school, I text Ma. She said she was here."

"And I'm off today," Red offers. "Pretty sure Em took the day off. Or at least re-routed all the station calls to her cell."

"How long has she been doing this?" David looks a bit perturbed that his last beer is being spilled all over the living room as his daughter attempts to use it as a microphone.

Red knows the answer to this question better than anyone else, "Well, I got here around twelve. And it's been going on since then. So..."

"Okay, but what's the meaning of all this? Is it because the adoption was delayed? I know everyone had their hopes up, but is that why she's broken out the infamous _playlist?"_

Henry offers up a possible explanation. "Can you guys keep a secret?"

They all nod.

"Like seriously, Gram, you cannot tell anyone..."

"I can keep a secret!"

"Really? Because past experience says you really can't."

"Do not sass your grandma!" the school teacher hisses. "And I swear, I will not tell a soul."

"I think something big happened between my moms. But they're not telling anyone. And they lied and said the adoption was delayed because of paperwork but really something happened and they don't know how to deal with it yet."

David leans in closer so Emma won't hear; but she's in her own little world so that won't be an issue. "How did you come up with that theory?"

"I saw Ma coming out of the guest room early this morning. If the adoption just got delayed for some reason, they would have been too disappointed and sad to sleep separately. Something else is up."

"What should we do?" Snow instantly goes into crisis mode.

"No!" the boy almost jumps out of his seat. "Nothing! Do nothing. They don't know we know yet. If we start talking to them like something is wrong we'll freak them out. Maybe we should wait and see if they solve it themselves."

"Yeah, I think he's right. You know these two - if you spook them too soon, they'll run like hell," the wolf observes.

"Okay, so _Operation: Play Along and See What Happens _has officially commenced."

Red curls lip in disgust at the name Henry chooses. "Kid, you're such a nerd."

Another round of **_"So Sick"_**starts up again. And _again_, Emma begins singing along. _"Do do do do do do do dooo, mm yeah..."_

"Oh my fucking God!" Red gets up and stomps toward the stereo, poised to unplug the offending device re-playing the damn song.

"No!" the blonde shouts.

"At least play a different song!" she commandeers the device, turning off the 'repeat' feature and selects another song on the list. "Here," Red begins, "the Reigning Queen of Heartache."

She plays **_"We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey_**as the rest of the family joins Emma in the living room. The young woman grabs the television remote as her "microphone."

"Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmmmmmmm," she directs the others into a rhythmic side-stepping motion - sliding left foot out and tapping right foot against it, and vice versa. The snap to the beat.

Knowing the song well enough thanks to their daughter's constant re-playing, Snow and Charming take the background vocals. Henry dances between them. Red does her thing as lead vocalist and fully gets herself in character.

_"I didn't mean it_ _when I said I didn't love you so. I should have held on tight, I never should have let you go. I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish. I was lying to myself!"_

Emma joins her parents and Henry, side-stepping and spinning on every sixth beat.

_"I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love. Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself. Cuz I didn't know you, cuz I didn't know me but I thought I knew everything. I never feeeeelt..."_

Red and Emma spin around each other, swapping places, giving Emma the lead.

As she sways her hips back and forth, mouthing the words to the song, going all diva on their asses, tears begin to fall. But she doesn't stop. They don't stop. She needs this - this catharsis. She needs her family here having her back and singing break up songs with her.

Right now her dad is swaying to a Mariah Carey song and singing the words surprisingly accurately just for her. Normal family be damned - Emma wouldn't trade this family for any other in the world... or _worlds._

David jumps in to take the "mic."

_"I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind. Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me 'If you think you're lonely now,'... wait a minute, this is too deep -"_

Henry, _"Too deep -"_

_"I gotta change the_ _station," _he continues the verse. The pseudo prince shows off some of his less-than-spectacular foot work as his wife encourages him.

Emma picks up the next section. _"I'm feeling all out of my element, throwing things, crying, trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong. The pain reflected in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside. I need you need you back in my life, baby!" _

Snow rubs the broken woman's back as she has a slight breakdown. They retire to the back of the group, singing out the background vocals as if Emma's sanity depends on it.

Red finishes up the next-to-final chorus and when the key changes, Henry jumps out front, grabbing the remote mic from the waitress. He's super dramatic; seriously being a total attention whore right now. The kid's on his knees, waving his free arm "diva style" and hitting all the high notes. The rest of the gang simply watch in amusement.

_"Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough? Who's gone talk to me til the sun comes up? WHO'S gone take your place, there ain't nobody better. Oh baby baby, we belong togetheeeeeeeeer!"_

Hamming it up, the boy spreads his arms wide, closes his eyes and holds out that last note til his last breath.

* * *

About two hours later, Emma sits on the sofa, cradling Neal. They're watching _The Goonies_. The blonde is explaining to her brother the social implications of the classic film and diligently trying to get him to say the words, 'Goonies never say die.'

Her efforts, of course, are futile.

Over in the kitchen, Henry is washing their snack-time dishes as his grandma dries.

Red gets a phone call. She answers quietly, trying not to alert Emma to the caller's identity.

"Regina?"

There's no answer. But she can hear someone on the other end breathing - no, sniffling.

"G, are you okay?" she speaks quietly into the phone.

**"Are you busy?" **the voice is small and choked.

"No. Why? What's up?"

**"Is she with you?"**

Knowig exactly who _'she' _is, Red decides that if she answers 'yes,' Regina will most likely cower and hang up. "No. What do you need?"

**"Can you come over?"**

"Yeah, sure. Know what? I just ran into Henry on his way home. I bet I could catch up with him and we'll walk together. Would that be okay?"

**"Okay," **comes the muffled voice.

"We'll be there in a few."

The line goes dead.

"Hey, Snow..." the wolf whispers. "Maybe you should ask Em if she wants to stay over? I'm headed over to G's now. She sounds pretty bad. I don't think she'd want Emma to see her like that. And vice versa..." she motions toward Emma, who's laughing at the screen going, _'Oh, that Chunk - he's the best.'_

"Sure," Snow begins. "Are you taking Henry with you?"

"Yeah. I think she wants to see him. He's kind of like her comfort blanket."

"Okay. If you can, stay with her, please? And if Henry feels like he's had too much, call us and David will go pick him up. Granted, the boy's been through a lot in his short years, but I don't want him to start feeling like he has to babysit his parents. He's mature, but he's still just a kid. I just hope eventually they're get it together."

"Yeah..."

With that, Red gets up and gathers her and Henry's things and the two exit. They decide not to bother Emma. They'll check in on her later.

* * *

It's close to 7pm when Henry and red enter the mansion.

Red calls out, "G, where you at?"

They suss out the place and find her back in the den, sitting on the floor with a pair un-Mayorlike pink sweat pants and a video game controller in her hands. She's got a serious ass-kicking face on and they both know why: _Tomb Raider. _Not many people know this, but _Tomb Raider _is like Regina's "happy pill." However, the red-rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks don't go unnoticed by her friend and son.

"Hey there," Red perches on the edge of the coffee table. The boy joins his mom on the floor.

"I can't remember how I got through this level last time. Henry, can you go on YouTube and find me a walk-through?"

Without question, he does as he's asked and they watch as the Lara Croft slaughters her enemies and makes it through to the next level. But bored of tomb-raiding, Regina's given up on the game. The three of them basically sit staring at the screen and at each other.

"You know what we need?"

"What?" the mayor looks up at her bestie.

"A song." She switches the television from _HDMI _to _Component, _which is the surround sound system.

Red eyes Regina's iPod on its dock and searches through a familiar playlist: _The Soundtrack to My Sadness. 'Hmmm,' _she thinks, _'they even share playlists.'_

She selects a song she knows will get the former queen out of her false "composed" state and opening up a little.

"The Reigning Queen of Heartache," Red smirks.

Henry, knowing just what's about to happen, takes it upon himself to move the coffee table off to the side.

"What are you doing?" his mom questions.

"You'll see," he offers her a knowing grin in response.

"Just go with it, G."

Red hits play on _**"Breakdown," another MC track.**_

Henry begins with the background vocals and Red starts off the lead, as usual.

Regina eyes them both, bewilderment in her gaze.

_"You called yesterday to basically saaaay that you care for me but that you're just not in loooove..."_

Henry makes up his own dance moves and slowly gets his mom to follow his lead. Her laugh is full of relief and a bit of sadness, but mostly warmth. These to important people in her life have no idea how much this means to her right now.

She sings along with the bridge.

_"In your midst I'm trying to be nonchalant about it, and I'm going to extremes to prove I'm fine without ya. But in reality I'm slowly losing my mind underneath the guise of a smile, gradually I'm dying inside..."_

The older woman just decides to let go completely and allows herself to be in this moment without worrying about keeping up appearances or being judged.

This is a safe space. She takes the lead next.

_"So what do you do when somebody you're so devoted to suddenly just stops loving you and it seems they haven't got a cluuuue of the pain that rejection is putting you through?"_

Then Henry, _"Do you cling to your pride, and sing 'I will survive?' Do you lash out and say, 'How dare you leave this waaaaaaaay-aaaaaeeeaaaay?' Do you hold on in vain as they just slip awaaaaaay?"_

When they notice Regina's no longer moving, but holding her arms around her own waist, Red and Henry rush to the woman's side and cling to her as she tries desperately not to cry. She holds back so hard, she's shaking. It's a bit agonizing to watch, but likely that much more agonizing to actually go through.

"Just sing, mom." She nods her head hastily in agreement. "Just sing and it'll feel better," he encourages.

Hesitantly, Regina dives back into the repetitive dance sequence Henry made up.

Red preps for her favorite part: the Bone Thugs rap. She gets her head in the game.

_"It'll break you dooown, only if you let it. Every day different situation working my mind trying to break me down but I won't let it forget it -"_

Regina can't let her hog all the good parts. _"I been feeling like you're breakin me down, kickin me around, stressin me out. I think I betta go and get out and let me release some stress."_

Henry, _"Don't ever wanna feel no pain, pain. Hoping for the sun but it looks like rain, rain, rain, rain. Lord, I just wanna maintain."_

Red, _"Yeah, when you feel the pressure's on but nevertheless GINA won't fall, it's over. It's ending here!"_

They crack up laughing at the ridiculousness that is this evening. They laugh until Regina has genuine tears streaming from her eyes - and not the been-laughing-hard kind, either.

Her best wolfie wraps strong arms around her allowing her to safely break.

Henry, not wanting to overwhelm his mom with too much affection, reprises his "diva" antics, which earn him a low chuckle from his mother. He really can't stop being an attention whore. Ever since he discovered he was a good dancer, it's been a never-ending _'Look at me, Mom!'_

The ladies gladly let him have the spotlight.

* * *

**Earlier That Morning...**

It's around 8am. Emma had left the house pretty early. She'd left a bit before seven. Usually Regina and the kid wouldn't have been up and about until then, so she'd done her due diligence to avoid them.

As planned, the sheriff had driven over to the church to meet with Blue. Before their meeting however, she'd requested to visit with Michelle. Her intention was to assure the child that she hadn't been forgotten by them but conditions just weren't right yet. Realistically, she'd known the young child wasn't really going to comprehend anything she had to say about anything. Hell, at that age, a child's biggest worries were eating, sleeping, pooping, Elmo.

But still, some sort of explanation was owed. Of course, at the time she'd arrived at the orphanage, Michelle was still asleep. So Emma gathered the child into her arms, held her for a few minutes and simply whispered, _'We want you. Please hold on, just a while longer.' _She made the girl a promise that she would not get left behind.

Now 8am, Emma sits in the blue fairy's office, struggling to get her words out right.

"We can't... there's a lot going on and right now it wouldn't be fair to bring her into that," she spits out through choked tears, feeling every bit like a failure at life in this moment.

"Emma, it's going to be okay." The fairy smiles sweetly and confidently.

The blonde eyes her suspiciously, "How do you know?"

"I have an inkling that all will work out as it should."

"I wish I had your faith."

"As you know, I've had that girl in my care for quite some time. And in that time, I've come to realize something about her - something I think you will understand quite well: she, much like yourself, sees the truth in people. Emma, all your life you haven't had much choice in what's happened to you. But when you came here, to Storybrooke with Henry, you chose to be his mother. You chose to be in his life. You chose to be with Regina and you chose to love her. You _chose _to make that family work and now this little one has chosen _you._

"She saw something in that family that was genuine and safe. She saw love - true love. And she chose that. Now, I must admit, I didn't ever believe much in Regina or in the possibility that your relationship could work. But I truly do believe that Michelle sees truth and love in it. I trust her instincts. And I know somehow - some way - you will not let her down."

Emma's only response is a simple nod as she lets those words sink in.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

The master bed sports a sloppily sleeping teenage boy, a wild-haired wolf girl, and a Regina-shaped dent in the middle.

Violent retching sounds startle Red out of her deep slumber. She listens for the source of the sound and when she hears it again, hops off the bed and into the en suite bathroom.

Regina is on the floor hovering over the toilet, body wracked with after tremors.

"Oh, Regina," the younger woman pulls sweat-slicked hair from her face. "What's going on with you?"

The pale woman manages to sit up and lean back against the wall. "I don't know... I -"

"Do you have the flu or -"

"I'm late..."

Red doesn't quite know what her next words should be.

* * *

Out in the bedroom, Henry calculates his next move. Remember how he'd told everyone the best plan of action would be to wait and let his moms fix it on their own? Well, he lied. Of course, he's already got a plan in the works. It's in his nature. He's not the type to just let go and let life. His brunette mom certainly didn't raise him that way. And his other mom certainly wasn't the sit-around-and-wait-for-the-fish-to-come-to-you type. So, yeah, of course he's got a plan - or rather an _operation._

He hadn't planned on executing it so soon, but now just might be the right time. In his non-sensical teenaged brain, he reasons with himself that if what he'd just heard from the bathroom was true - that his mom was 'late' - could that have been the reason for their recent snafu?

He jumps off the bed and exits the room. He's got a lot of prep work to do in a short amount of time.

* * *

"Late? As in -"

"Yes."

"Who? Whose is it?"

"I don't know! I mean, I -" she takes a breath to collect herself. "Please don't tell anyone... Emma already knows. That's why -"

"Who?"

"She found out last night that Robin and I... but we never did anything. I swear, Red, _nothing_ happened. We talked. He kissed me. And that was bad enough. But as I told Emma, we did not have sex."

"Then how?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just sick. Maybe - whatever I'm ill with has somehow altered my cycle -"

"Do you think the pre-curse years are catching up with you and maybe you're menopausal?"

"..."

"It's a valid thought! I mean, either it's menopause, or you're ill, or it's immaculate conception."

"Then you believe me? That I didn't..."

"I believe you."

The morning-sick woman gives her a smile of gratitude.

"Only one way to find out though. You need a pregnancy test."

* * *

About forty five minutes later, Red re-enters the bedroom. She's got like six home pregnancy kits with her.

"I didn't know which one would be more accurate, so I just bought them all."

"And what the hell is that?" she points to an icky, green shake Red's carrying.

"Oh, I figured if there is a mini-Gina in there, you're gonna have to start consuming all the proper vitamins and minerals. It's a wheat grass and bean sprout smoothie."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"Um, unfortunately I can't stay. Someone called out at the diner and Granny's off for the next week. I gotta go. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Thank you. So much."

"Call me as soon as you know anything. I'll come by later okay?"

Regina nods and accepts the hug her friend offers. Red leaves the green smoothie and takes her leave.

About thirty minutes later, the brunette's finally consumed enough water to pee on all six sticks. She now waits for the results.

She chances a sip at the green monstrosity, and yeah, it's terrible. And chunky. Seriously, what the fuck? Too chunky for the sink, she begins pouring it down the toilet slowly, so as to avoid splash-ups.

* * *

Henry opens the door to an out-of-breath Emma.

"She's upstairs. She's really sick and throwing up and I don't know -"

"Kid, it's okay. I got it," she runs up the stairs.

"Regina?" You okay? Henry called me. Regina?"

The blonde opens the door to the bedroom and hears a steady stream of chunky liquid hitting the surface of the toilet water. _'God, that sounds awful.'_

The second Regina notices the doorknob twisting, she waves a hand over the incomplete pregnancy tests, rendering them invisible.

"Emma," she gasps.

"What the hell's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Henry called and said you were 'violently ill' and throwing up all over the place. Then I came here and heard -" she susses out the vile green liquid in Regina's hand. "What the hell is that?"

"A cup of the worst smoothie I've ever tasted. I _was_ sick. This morning. I'm fine now."

"Oh. What was it?"

"I don't know." That is the truth. She hadn't actually gotten to see the test results. For all she knows, she's just having a bad reaction to something she ate last night.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just go then. I'm still on shift."

A bit disappointed to see her girlfriend go, she'd much rather her stay and be with her as she awaits the results. But honestly, how would she even begin to explain that?

"Right. Duty calls. Be safe, okay?"

Emma nods and turns on her heels and heads towards the bedroom door.

"What the hell?!"

"Emma?" Regina walks out into the bedroom.

"The freaking door won't open. Like someone's pulling it shut. Henry!" she bangs on the door. "Henry Mills!"

The brunette pushes her aside to try her hand. Indeed, someone - or something - is pulling the door shut from the other side.

* * *

A rope is knotted at one end around the master bedroom doorknob. The other end has been tied around the doorknob of the room directly across the hall, effectively closing the occupants of the first room in.

* * *

"Can you magic it?"

The older woman tries, but her magic fails. "It won't work."

"Fucking hell! Your son's a little evil genius."

"How do you even know this is _his _doing?"

"Oh, come on! I know our kid. This screams _Operation: Whatever Random Bullshit Henry Thought Up This Week." _

* * *

In the hallway, Henry and Kiara tote a bunch of materials up the stairs - wood planks, screws, a drill.

"Have you ever seen this old movie, _House Arrest?" _the boy asks.

"No. What's it about?"

"The kid's parents are getting a divorce. So he locks them in the basement and gives them therapy until they decide they still love each other and call off their lawyers."

He starts positioning planks over the doorway as Kiara operates the drill, sealing the only viable entrance/exit to the room.

Henry yells through the doors, "Moms, I know you're gonna be pissed. But this is for your own good. You guys fight way too much. And this time, you're going to work all your shit out!"

_"Language, Henry!"_ comes a booming voice from the other side of the door.

"Ms. Regina, Ms. Emma, it's Kiara. I just want to let you know that I'm not doing by choice. Henry blackmailed me into being an accessory. I tried to tell him that this is kidnapping and false imprisonment but he wouldn't listen."

"And Moms, don't even try using magic. You'll just tire yourselves out. I magic-proofed all the exits. I mean, you can still _use _magic, just not for the purpose of escape. You can thanks _Grandpa Rumpie_ for that."

* * *

"I am going to fucking kill him!" Emma grumbles, still banging on the door as if it's actually going to give way.

"Not before I do..."

* * *

When the boards are all in place, Kiara and Henry stand back, admiring their work.

"_Operation: Grover Beindorf _has commenced."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Side note: In the first scene, Emma's not drunk. I think I accidentally made her seem like she's getting drunk. She's not. She's only had the one beer and even that is mostly spilled on the floor. So all her weird behavior is just her being in a bad place emotionally.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Ohana

_**Happy Labor Day! This day off of work has been a God-send. So sorry it took 2 weeks for an update. Working on this project, a screenplay, and planning a baby shower for my sister has over-extended me a bit, but I'm back lol. **_

_**Music for this chapter: "Let's Stay Together" by Al Green.**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

There's a sock puppet on Emma's hand with brown hair drawn on and deep red lipstick painted on the "mouth." In her best Regina Mills mockery voice, "Oh, yeah? Well _clearly _I am the most emotionally sound person in all of Earth. I'll show you how emotionally mature I am. As soon as anyone says or does anything to me that I perceive to be a direct attack, I'll just lash out at them! Blah blah blah! Nag nag nag! Sarcasm Sarcasm! I'll throw a fireball at you -"

Henry interrupts her rant. On the vanity table in the bedroom, Emma's iPad stands facing the two women who are seated on the bed in front of it. Their son (from downstairs in the living room) communicates with them via Face Time.

"Okay, Ma, the goal is simply to let your partner know how you perceive their behavior toward you, not to antagonize..."

"And I NEVER do any of those things!" Regina interjects, her own "Emma" sock puppet on her hand.

The blonde snorts, "Please, Regina. You wouldn't be you without the razor sharp tongue and fiery temper."

"And since when did those personality traits become something you hate about me?"

"I don't hate them; I just hate when you direct them at _me_ for no good reason!"

"Moms, remember to keep your voices at a conversational level."

Emma glares in his direction; he puts his hands up in silent surrender.

Regina continues, "Well I _feel," _she emphasizes the new phrase Henry's instructed them to use, "that at times you shut me out. And it makes me wonder if you're finally beginning to see the real me and realizing that it's too much for you."

"But that's total bullshit -"

The boy clears his throat.

"Sorry," she amends, "_I feel _as though you're not realizing that I already see the real you. I know the history and I'm still here - not going anywhere. But then one time I have a bad day, or maybe a bad few days, and you retaliate by throwing insults and putting me down. And I know that you're just putting up your defenses, but it hurts."

The look of shame on the brunette's face speaks for itself. That's when Henry decides that that's enough therapy for the day.

"Okay guys, time's up for today's session," he writes some notes in a notebook. "Lunch will be ready shortly. Today we're having grilled cheese and spaghetti!" he attempts to make that sound appealing. "I'll leave you with a little music."

"Oh, no... Not this song again, Henry! Please?" Emma grumbles. But her complaints are futile; the built in speakers in the house play the one song that their son has been playing on repeat for the past two days they've been trapped in the bedroom: **_"Let's Stay Together" by Al Green._**

The music plays quietly - on repeat - and there's nothing they can do to change it. That's usually how it goes: it will play on repeat (for some reason the boy thinks the words will sink in that way) until he himself gets sick of it, then it stops.

Regina is perched on the window seat silently mulling over the confessions of hurt feelings her girlfriend's just shared with her. "I'm sorry."

The blonde picks her head up from the pillow it's rested on to eye the small woman in the window.

"I felt you pull away and my gut instinct was to push you further," she turns to face Emma, "when really I should have been pulling you back into me. I'm sorry."

The younger woman sits up on the bed. "Sometimes I get so caught up being the _Savior, _I don't realize that I need saving myself. I don't ask for help. And when something's going on with me, I should tell you."

"And just what is going on with you?

Emma takes a deep breath and looks away from Regina, "It's been a long time since I gave you that ring. And I know I said I'd wait until you were ready, but you haven't mentioned it once. At all. And I -"

"You thought I didn't want to be with you?" she asks, genuinely confused.

"Well, yeah. I mean, if you didn't, I would understand why..."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Come on, Regina, I'm not exactly the kind of girl you'd take home to your parents - you know, if they were alive..."

"No, you're not. But then, I'm pretty sure if my parents were alive, I wouldn't be so quick to bring _anyone _home for fear they'd end up dead," she deadpans. "But Emma, you have to know that I love you as _you. _I was never looking for a Prince or Princess Charming-type. I want someone who matches me, who keeps me on my toes. I want an equal. You are not perfect by the standards you measure yourself against, but by my standards, you _are _perfect. You tick every box and no one's ever been as perfect for me as you."

"What about Daniel?"

"I loved Daniel and he will always be special to me. But you represent who I am now and who I want to be."

The music stops playing and both women are caught off guard by the sudden silence.

* * *

As Henry prepares a tray of food for his moms, the doorbell rings. Well, it doesn't ring, per say; he's disconnected the bell and a red light in the kitchen alerts him to the presence of a visitor. So he shuts off the surround sound speakers and goes to answer the door.

It's his grandparents.

"Hello, Henry," Snow reaches to hug her grandson. "Are your moms home?"

"Uh, yeah, but they're in bed." He quickly corrects that statement, "I mean, not like that... They're sick. Very sick. With a stomach flu."

"Yes, Red came by a couple of days ago. She said she'd tried to go up and see Regina and you stopped her."

"Yeah. I wouldn't want her to get the bug. It's a nasty flu. What if she'd gotten it and passed it to Granny? Granny's old; she could die."

Snow and Charming look at each other as if to say, _'Should we ask or just leave it alone?' _

"So they're both sick," Charming questions.

"Really sick."

"Do you need any help?" he asks.

"Nope."

With that signature Charming smirk, "Is this one of your operations?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny."

"Right," Snow cuts in. "We're just going to pretend this little conversation never happened. And if Regina - or anyone - asks if we knew what you were up to, we'll deny it, young man. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Grandma," he chuckles deep in his throat, kind of like his brunette mom.

On their way down the outside pathway, Charming calls over his shoulder, "If you need anything, call us!"

"Okay. Bye, Grandpa!"

* * *

They hear the boy's heavy footsteps as he approaches the bedroom. Emma moves toward it, as is the mealtime routine. He'll knock twice to let them know he's arrived with a tray and one of them will go retrieve the tray from the rectangular slot he'd cut into the door.

"This feels like prison all over again," the blonde collects their tray; two plates each with a grilled cheese sandwich, a side of leftover spaghetti from a few nights ago, and a couple of juice boxes.

"Well at least your prison was modernized with toilets and temperature control," Regina grumbles to herself, recalling her time in the pen back in the E.F.

"Dinner will be served at 7pm," Henry yells, then heads back down the stairs.

The moment Emma brings Regina's plate to her, she sees the woman's face scrunch in disgust and her skin pale. Then she bolts to the bathroom and the room fills with the sounds of her emptying the contents of her stomach - again.

Emma knocks urgently on the door, "Gina? Open the door, please?" No answer. "Come on! What is going on with you? This is like the third time you've been sick..." She bangs on the door, but no answer comes. She hears the sound of the toilet flush and what sounds like small sniffles.

* * *

After puking her guts out, Regina stays seated on the cool tile floor, her gaze focused on the trash bin containing the six invisible pregnancy tests. She waves a hand over the bin, rendering them all visible again, as if somehow checking on them again will change the results. Nope. No change. All pink, positive, and yes.

Her head leaned against the outer frame of the bathroom door, Emma finally hears the door unlock. She takes that as her cue to enter and crouches down beside the brunette, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Hi," the older woman whispers.

"Hi. Will you please, baby, tell me what's up with you?"

At her plea, Regina's face just breaks and the tears come spilling down. "You wouldn't believe me," her voice cracks.

The blonde scoops her up into her lap and the smaller woman buries her face in her love's neck. After a few moments of consoling her, Emma speaks cautiously, "We're doing the whole 'trust and total honesty' thing, right?"

Regina looks up, "Yes."

"Okay, then whatever you tell me, I trust will be the truth and I will believe you."

It doesn't go unnoticed by Regina that these words came from a place of complete vulnerability. This is Emma's way of making the first move, putting herself out there. And considering all the reasons she actually had to _not _trust the brunette, those words held a considerable amount of significance.

"Do you love me?" the queen chanced.

"Yes," the word came out tentative, yet resolute.

"And do you believe in True Love?"

"How can I not? I've seen it. True Love is magic; True Love can cross any realm; yadda yadda... Why? What are you telling me?"

"Emma, think about it - our magic has opened a portal to another realm. Our magic has moved the heavens, and -"

"Are you telling me that _I'm _your True Love?" she can't help the small tear that escapes her eye. She also can't help preening like a peacock and the smug grin that forms on her lips.

Regina laughs through the tears, "Yes. And I think that our magic - our _love_ - has done something even more spectacular..."

Emma eagerly awaits this thing Regina's about to tell her their epic love has done.

"...I'm pregnant."

"..."

"And it's yours."

"..."

The brunette's heart begins beating faster and her breath is shallower. She scoots away from Emma and leans against the tub. Motioning toward the trash bin full of pinks, positives, and yeses, she whispers, "I tested positive two days ago."

Th blonde's eyes trail over the litany of tests in the trash and then, _"How?!"_

"Em, you and I possess the most powerful magic there is; and with our powers combined..." she shrugs.

"WELL SOMEONE SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING! They should warn you that if you have True Love magic you can knock someone up!" she paces the bathroom.

Regina, confused as all hell, allows her a moment to process before chancing a question. "Are you upset?"

"What?"

"Are you upset? Do you believe me that it's yours? Because I did not sleep with -"

"DON'T! Do not say that name." She takes a breath, "I believe you."

"You do?"

Without missing a beat, Emma leans down and kisses her. It's kind of a hyperactive, messy kiss, but it's so Emma that Regina bursts into laughter when the blonde's tongue erratically runs all over her mouth.

"I'm gonna be a father?" the realization hits the savior.

"Again, dear, I know you very intimately and I'm positive you do not have a penis. So no, you are not going to be a father."

"Oh, my God, Gina...you're pregnant. I got you pregnant... You're my baby mama!"

"Sweetheart, I have been that for thirteen years now."

"Can you just let me have this moment and stop being so technical?"

The brunette concedes, slowly kissing pink lips. "Yes, hun, you're going to be a daddy."

Emma leans down further, pushing Regina's shirt up a little and places gentle kisses on her tummy. "There's a little cookie in the jar?"

Regina laughs and shakes her head because, only Emma, but confirms, "There's a little cookie in the jar."

* * *

The blonde rushes out of the bathroom into their bedroom and picks up the iPad. She dials Henry on Face Time.

"Hey, Ma."

"Henry! You need to let us out. Your mother needs to see a doctor right now!"

"Is everything okay?" his confidence wavers as panic sets in.

Regina comes to stand beside her. She catches Emma's eyes as if seeking approval. Emma, understanding the unstated question, nods once.

"Henry, sweetie, we just found out that I might be having a baby. We would like to go see a doctor as soon as possible to get checked out and confirm whether or not I'm pregnant. Do you understand?"

"I know," he admits. "That's why I'm doing this."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're pregnant. And before you guys bring another life into this world, you really need to get it together. I'm not gonna let you mess with another kid's happiness. First me, then Michelle... If we're going to be a family, you guys need to be serious."

Both women are taken aback by the boy's not-so-subtle confession that he's been ruined by his mothers' constant fighting.

"Are you unhappy?" Emma asks.

"No, not generally. I love that you guys are together; and you love each other so much, you actually made a baby together. But lately I just feel like I never know when it's all going to come crashing in on us and be the end. I don't feel like I have a secure family like other kids have."

Well, if they didn't feel shitty enough before...

He goes on, "And you made a promise to Michelle that we'd give her a safe, stable home. What happened with that? She probably thinks she's been abandoned forever. So I'm not letting you do that to another kid in this family. If you're going to break up, then break up. If not, then fix it. I'm not letting you out of that room until you have a legit game plan as to how you're going to continue your relationship. As a big brother, I'm protecting my defenseless siblings."

"Henry, Regina needs to start seeing a doctor as soon as possible. So cut it out! We will discuss all of this with you when we get out of here."

"No."

"Henry!" the sheriff growls.

"I suggest you guys start working. I mean it: no game plan, no exit." He ends the call, leaving one mother resigned to their fate and the other ready to fling herself through some drywall just to get out.

"Little shit," Emma grumbles to herself. She spots Regina lying on the chaise with a blanket sprawled across herself, looking out of the window. "What are we going to do?" the blonde stomps over to the other woman.

"Well, for now, I'm going to take a nap because I'm exhausted."

"Why don't you sleep on the bed?" she offers to help the new mom up.

Regina shakes her head, "I'm already here; I'm comfortable."

"Okay. Well, um, rest up then. If you need anything, I'm right over here," she bends to kiss her baby mama on the forehead.

As Regina allows her eyelids to droop closed in the afternoon sunlight, Emma focuses her attention on trying to get her magic to work against the holding spells keeping them in their room. The doorknob barely twitches, though, but of course, that does not stop her from trying; the need to be the valiant White Knight strong as ever.

Her motivation is clear: get Regina out so she can make a doctor's appointment and make sure she and the undeveloped human are in good health. A second motivation stirred within her: whoop Henry's butt. He is so going to get it once she gets out of here.

After about an hour of that, and not accomplishing much more than what appeared to be the doorknob sneezing, Emma is entirely drained. She falls back into the bed, laid out at an odd angle, and allows sleep to take her.

* * *

Emma wakes with a start. Bleary-eyed, she wipes a bit of drool from the corner of her lip and glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It's 6:22 pm. The blonde stretches and turns her sweatpants straight - they'd gotten rather twisted up during her less-than-peaceful nap.

Regina's plate of uneaten grilled cheese and spaghetti lie on the floor still and Emma remembers that the woman hasn't eaten since breakfast. And since she's eating for two now, food's kind of important. So she picks up the iPad again (their only source of communication with the outside world) and connects with Henry.

"Hey, Ma. I've got dinner almost ready."

"What are you making?"

"PB&J with french fries and soup."

"No. Henry, your mom needs healthy food. You need to let us out so we can properly take care of her and the baby. This is selfish and irresponsible," she tries in vain to talk some sense into him.

"I told you, I'm not letting you out until you make a plan to change your relationship." She begins to protest and he cuts her off. "But," the boy softens his stance a bit, "I can get healthy food. Call it a compromise?"

Begrudgingly she agrees, "For now."

"What should I get?" he grabs a pen and notepad from a drawer in the foyer and writes a list.

"Lots of salad with spinach. And kale. Oh, some orange juice, fresh fruits, and chicken cutlets. Just get lots of healthy stuff, okay?"

"Alright, tonight I'll order in - something healthy - and tomorrow I'll go food shopping."

"Thank you."

The call ends and Emma turns to face the chaise to find Regina still resting peacefully under her blanket. She walks closer and notices how her slim fingers protectively clutch the ring she still wears around her neck, holding it close to her chest. Emma sidles in right behind the sleeping brunette, pulling her body closer into herself. She nuzzles against the cool, uncovered skin of Regina's shoulder. The queenly woman, after being held hostage for a couple of days, had given up on caring about her appearance. And this morning, rather than dolling herself up in her usual designer garb, she'd opted for one of her girlfriend's wife-beaters and a pair of leggings.

Snuggled up behind the petite woman, Emma thinks to herself how incredibly lucky she'd gotten in her life. Well, the first half of her life hadn't been so lucky; but the second half was shaping up to be pretty great. She also thought of how beautiful the mother of her children was, lying there all blissfully sexy in her clothes. She hugged Regina tightly, the way a child would hug their favorite stuffed toy, finding comfort in its ever-presence.

The blonde allows her hand to slip underneath Regina's (or her) shirt, tracing her fingers over toned abs. She brushes her lips over the spot behind her lover's ear then kisses down her jawline and over to the edge of plush lips, willing the other woman awake.

"Well, hello," her sleep-addled voice sounds.

"Hi."

"What time is it?"

"About 6:30. We took a long nap."

The brunette growls as she stretches her limbs, like a freshly awakened jungle cat.

"Henry's ordering dinner. I know you and Little Cookie must be hungry." Regina attempts to sit up, but the younger woman's hold on her waist won't allow it. "Let's just stay here for a moment, please?"

"Mmhmm," Regina wordlessly agrees.

"We're not going to forget about Michelle, are we? Because I couldn't stand to be _that _couple who gives back the adopted kid just because they figure out they can have one of their own."

Regina turns to face Emma, an expression of empathy etched on her face. Horrified at the implication that her savior knows what it's like to be the adopted kid who was given back, it's now her turn to scoop the vulnerable blonde into her arms.

She kisses the top of Emma's head, "Oh, honey, of course we're not going to forget about Michelle. She's just as much ours as Henry and this little one. And the second our over-zealous son let's us free, we are going to go get our baby and bring her home where she belongs."

"Good," Emma closes her eyes and buries her face in Regina's chest, breathing in her scent. "Ohana."

"Excuse me?"

"Ohana means family. And that means nobody gets left behind - or forgotten."

The brunette regards her love affectionately, "That's very sweet, Emma. Where does that sentiment come from?"

"Lilo and Stitch."

"... The Disney cartoon?" her voice flattens incredulously. "Emma, you are such a child sometimes."

"You love it."

"I most certainly do not," she holds the blonde tighter and closer; and the action is a direct contradiction of her own words.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	15. Chapter 15: Contractual Agreement

_**Hey readers! This will be a shorter chapter than I usually post, but I just wanted to give you something this week. Another few chapters probably, then we'll be wrapping up this story. Hope you enjoy the fluffy smut ;)**_

_**Leave comments, please? I truly love waking up finding comments on the page.  
**_

_**Also, if you haven't checked it out, I've posted a little one-shot you might enjoy.**_

* * *

Regina finishes the last of her meal - grilled chicken sandwich, spinach salad and sweet potato fries - as she jots down some final notes in her notepad.

"Emma, as much as it pains me to say this, we are at the mercy of our son and we need his approval in order to get out of here. There will be plenty of time for baby talk later - now focus!"

The blonde nuzzles closer to Regina's tummy and continues her baby talk, "Uh oh! Sounds like Mommy's a little grumpy tonight. She's being a Mrs. Grumpus, yes, she is..."

"Emma!" Regina whines. "Come on. Let's just get this over with so we can get the hell out of here."

"Language, Madam Mayor."

"Let's go," Regina growls.

They'd been working on what they'd agreed would be a constitution of sorts. Basically, it was a list of guidelines and rules to their relationship and accompanying clauses and amendments. It'd been several hours; Emma was restless and Regina was snippy, but they were just about complete.

"Okay," the brunette began, "this is the final draft. Any previous changes or amendments are hereby locked in; and pending signatures of both parties and witnesses, this contractual agreement is binding."

"Whatever."

Regina narrows her eyes to scold the woman-child for her cranky attitude and Emma changes her mood quickly. "Alright, alright. Let's see what we have," the blonde concedes, permitting the older woman to continue.

_"This agreement is entered into by Emma Swan and Regina Mills, both willing parties, and both being of sound mind and body - mostly._

_"Both parties intend to engage in a mature, adult relationship, and said relationship is forever. In such relationship between one Emma Swan and one Regina Mills, love will be given and accepted with expectation, but without condition. See Appendix A._

_"Both parties are expected to adhere to a practice of complete transparency - no matter what the consequences may be - and may only withhold truth in dire circumstances. See Appendix B._

_"Both parties agree not to allow personal demons to take center stage in this relationship. Self-deprecation and/or put-downs directed at the other party (be they verbal or physical, true or untrue) will be punished accordingly. See Appendix C._

_"Sex is considered both a physical and a spiritual act and is considered one of the greatest shows of affection, desire, and trust. It will be freely given - never taken. Our physical and spiritual selves will never be shared with a single person outside of this relationship. Any such act will be considered cheating, and therefore a breach of contract. And yes, kissing is cheating._

_"Matters relating to child-rearing and other decisions relating to the children must be unanimously agreed upon. In the event of a disagreement, each party will be given an opportunity to try to convince the other. If a unanimous decision cannot be reached, the answer will be no."_

Regina takes a breath from reading to make sure Emma is still listening - and surprisingly, she is.

_"Let it hereby be known that these are the rules by which Emma Swan and Regina Mills will conduct their relationship until the end of time. Let no man or woman come between them._

_"Emma Swan loves "Sexy Pants" Regina Mills. Regina Mills loves her "Emma Bear.""_

Emma grins at the last part - clearly her contribution to the contract. "I like it. I think we're done."

"Yes. Then we have our appendices here," she holds up the additional sheets of paper, "and - well, that's it. Once we sign, this will be our life." She smiles hopefully at the blonde.

Crawling across the floor, Emma captures Regina's lips in her own. She carefully takes the papers out of well-manicured hands and litters them about the carpet. "Now, I think we should properly seal the deal," she crawls on top of Regina, slowly laying her down on the floor as the loose sheets rustle beneath them.

"What about the baby?" the brown-haired woman glances down at her own stomach.

"You think it's weird to have sex with the baby - you know - in your condition?" she worries.

"I don't know. No? I mean, it's not _just _sex... so how bad could it be to expose our baby to an act of True Love?"

"To be honest, Regina, I'm not sure he or she even knows or cares what the hell is going on down there. And I'd like to think there's an invisible sound barrier keeping it from hearing all the sex noises."

Regina pauses a moment to consider that theory. "Alright, let's go with that," she crashes their lips together, moaning all kinds of deliciously into the princess' mouth.

Emma grips the back of Regina's thigh, bringing that leg to wrap around her as she settles snugly between strong legs. The button of her denim rubs at Regina's center, which is only covered by the thin materials of her leggings and the lace panties beneath that. She lifts her hips to grind herself more fiercely against that very lucky button.

"You're so eager tonight, Gina," she nips at the brunette's jawline. "You want me so bad, don't you?"

"It's been weeks, baby. Don't tease."

The woman on top dips her head down, holding her weight up on sculpted biceps, and bites through the thin t-shirt and bra concealing pert breasts. Regina hisses in painful enjoyment. The sensation is an assault to her overly sensitive nipples, but she doesn't altogether want Emma to stop. "Softer, Emma."

With that, Emma guides Regina up, just enough to pull the barely-there material off and quickly unhook her bra clasps. As she lays her love carefully back down, she makes quick work of removing the leggings, and then her own shirt and bra. She takes a moment to admire her True Love - waiting and willing to offer all of herself to the blonde.

"You're so beautiful," she leans down and gently takes an attentive nipple into her mouth. She doesn't use teeth this time; instead her lips behave as if they're kissing perfectly plush lips, and her tongue acts as if licking cake batter from a spoon.

When Regina silently begs for more than just the subtle pleasures given to her pillowy globes, Emma trails her kisses back up, settling on the pulse point that always makes the brunette squirm. Peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses and gently grazing teeth, the younger woman rakes her nails down Regina's surprisingly fleshy side - her hand coming to rest at her pelvic bone.

Emma looks up into whiskey eyes and chokes back tears, "Babe, we're going to do better this time, okay?" She places a chaste kiss on juicy red lips. "I'm going to be better," her hand moves to settle over a heated core, slick with desire.

Regina reaches up to kiss the spot under Emma's ear and whispers, "Sweetheart, you're perfect." A single tear falls down her cheek and before she can wipe it away, her hands tangle on their own accord into lengthy, golden tresses as three long fingers delve right into her emblazoned core.

"Emma," the breathless sentiment is spoken in her ear. It fuels the saviory princess and she pushes into her lover harder and faster, adding a twisting motion that has Regina coming undone beneath her. Emma's lips never break contact with the brunette, but sensing how close to orgasm Regina is, she lifts her head just a bit to witness this beautiful moment - the moment Regina bears her heart and soul and body, and offers it to Emma for the keeping.

"Deeper," the brunette requests. Not really sure if she _can _go deeper, Emma pushes in mere millimeters further, filling the other woman with herself.

Sharp intakes of breath and a string of 'yeses' precede erratic bucking of hips that try desperately to draw the blonde inside as deeply as possible - even to the soul, perhaps. Emma obliges as much as she can, delivering a few more forceful, steady pumps. It's then that Regina no longer releases any noises, but rather screams silently as the shocking bliss seizes her body from the inside out.

Emma collapses on top of Regina, both shielding her naked form from the cool air, and absorbing the aftershocks. Regina clings, arms tightly around the blonde's neck and shoulder. When she begins to return to stability, the queen smiles widely and she runs a hand through unruly mane.

"My love, you were amazing." The only response Regina gets is somewhat of a grunt. She notices Emma's slowed heart rate against her more steady one. "Are you asleep?"

Another grunt, followed by, "... been a long day."

The brunette continues her ministrations on the woman's hair and slides her other hand up and down a sweat-slicked back.

"Gina?"

"Hmm?"

"Love you," the groggy voice lets out.

"And I, you."

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
